<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If Stories by DoIWannaKnow98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738351">What If Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIWannaKnow98/pseuds/DoIWannaKnow98'>DoIWannaKnow98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, On a roll, Otis and Maeve, Sex Education S02E03, Two post in one day, obsessed, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIWannaKnow98/pseuds/DoIWannaKnow98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple stories that deviates from already established canon, usually from pivotal scenes in the show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley, Otis Milburn/Ola Nyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Happy Birthday, Oh Joyous One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Starts at the beginning of the diary scene in S02E03 and deviates from there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You got me a five year diary?”</p><p>Maeve’s face showed nothing, except for maybe surprise. </p><p>“Hm-Hmm. And I ripped out all your birthday pages, so you don’t have to celebrate one for another five years.” Otis said, sounding almost proud.</p><p>Maeve nodded her head and looked up into Otis’ piercing blue eyes. Smiling with her entire face, eyes filled with nothing but love.</p><p>“Thank you.” Was all that she managed to utter.</p><p>“That’s all right.” He quickly replied, smiling back at her. </p><p>The school bell rang, sending a loud screeching noise throughout the school.</p><p>“Umm. I’ll see you later.” Said Otis, with a shrug.</p><p>He slowly started walking down the hall towards his next class, Maeve staring at him all the while. Clutching her new diary into her chest, gazing lovingly at him. Suddenly she spoke, before he’d gone too far and she’d lost her chance.</p><p>“Otis...”</p><p>Otis immediately turned around with a curious look on his face.</p><p>“Uh, I think...”</p><p>Maeve cleared her throat, trying to steady her emotions and the butterflies that suddenly appeared in her stomach. She couldn’t figure out which words she should choose to tell him.</p><p>“I think...” Was all she managed to get out.</p><p>Otis looked at her with puzzled interest, his hands in his jacket pockets. Staring at her<br/>
very soul when he said “What?”</p><p>Maeve let out a short breath, one she didn’t even know she had. She was just staring at him, a longing look in her eyes and a small open smile. Eyebrows furrowed as if she wanted him to finish her sentence.</p><p>Otis relaxed himself, now simply looking at her. His mind wanders to what she’s trying so hard to say, trying not to get his hopes up.</p><p>“What?” He says, a little quieter this time.</p><p>Maeve steadies herself, her expression now a little more neutral, less love in her eyes. She’s not even allowing herself to smile at him.</p><p>“I think I’ll have to punch you in the face if you ever buy me a birthday present again, dickhead.”</p><p>Otis lets out a small scoff and looks down at the floor.</p><p>“Okay, I won’t.” He says. </p><p>He looks up at her, into her eyes. He’s searching her expression, her whole demeanor. A minute ago she seemed so warm, now she seems so cold, distant. Like he barely knows her.</p><p>“Is that it?”</p><p>He says it almost as if he’s hurt, he knows she’s putting her walls up. He desperately wants her to say somethings else.</p><p>“Otis...”</p><p>She almost cracked, biting her lip and barely looking at him.</p><p>“What do you mean?” She suddenly says in an off putting and harsh tone.</p><p>“Maeve... You know what I mean.”</p><p>He’s not backing down this time. He walks a few steps closer to her.</p><p>Subconsciously she does the same. Now they’re only a few steps apart.</p><p>“Maeve, talk to me.” He says, hands out of pockets. Arms outstretched.</p><p>She still can’t look at him, the fear has taken over now. She feels like a deer caught in the headlights. </p><p>“Otis, just forget it. Go to class.”</p><p>“What were you going to say?”</p><p>“Nothing important. Just drop it.” She says, putting her foot down.</p><p>Otis grabs her shoulders, trying to show care. She finally looks him in the eye.</p><p>“Otis, you’re with Ola and-”</p><p>“And, what?” Otis interrupts. </p><p>She hugs him, she doesn’t know why, she just does.</p><p>“Maeve...” He says whilst hugging her back, one hand on her the small of her back. Another caressing her hair.</p><p>“I- I can’t lose you.” She says, her voice so small she’s not sure she heard him.</p><p>“Why would you ever lose me?” He says, almost in a laugh at the silly idea.</p><p>“Because... Because you’re with Ola and I- I like...” She parts from him slightly, just enough to look up at him.</p><p>His eyes widen, trembling with anticipation of what she’s about to say, half ridden with fear.</p><p>“You. I like you, Otis.” She looks at him with a solemn look, scared to death of his reaction.</p><p>At first he looks at her like he’s the happiest man alive, the look lasts only a few seconds but she saw it. </p><p>Now he knows what she was so afraid of saying, and what he wanted to hear. Then his expression turns into one of concern, and slight guilt. She knows what he’s thinking.</p><p>“Maeve, I uh. I...” He tries to speak but he can’t.</p><p>Maeve parts from him, almost shoving him forwards and herself backwards. </p><p>“Maeve!” Otis says loudly.</p><p>“Otis, just forget I said anything, don’t make it weird. Okay bye.” The words leaves her mouth as fast as she’s running, running away from Otis, away from the fear.</p><p>Otis just stands there, not managing to think or even keep a coherent thought in his head. He wants to go after her but he’s suddenly lost the ability to walk. </p><p>After a short while he sighs, rubs the back of his head and heads to class.</p><p>Maeve runs out of the school and towards the empty asbestos filled bathrooms. She seats herself down on one of the toilets and takes out a cigarette, whilst silently sobbing. She lights it.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Otis sits in Mr. Hendricks’ class, not paying any attention at all to Biology. He’s still trying to process what Maeve just revealed to him. </p><p>If Maeve truly does like him, he knows he wants to be with her, but what about his girlfriend? Conflicted is the understatement of the century. </p><p>He decides that he needs to talk to them both, which one should he talk to first? Does he even want to be in a relationship with Ola at this point? </p><p>He decides to talk to her first. Maeve telling him she liked him made him feel better than Ola has during their entire relationship, he knows what he needs to do.</p><p>To: Girlfriend</p><p>We need to talk after school.</p><p>From: Girlfriend</p><p>What about?</p><p>To: Girlfriend</p><p>I don’t know, we just need to talk.</p><p>From: Girlfriend</p><p>Are you serious?</p><p>To: Girlfriend</p><p>What?</p><p>From: Girlfriend</p><p>Do you want to break up?</p><p>Is that why you want to talk?</p><p>Otis lets out a frustrated sigh, he doesn’t want to do this over text.</p><p>To: Girlfriend</p><p>I just want to talk.</p><p>From: Girlfriend</p><p>Okay, meet me at the usual place.</p><p>The bell rings, Hendricks yells out a few words and Otis runs as fast as he can out of the classroom.</p><p>Ola stands waiting at the bicycle rack, leaning on Otis’ bike. He walks awkwardly up to her.</p><p>“Hi.” Is all he manages to squeak out.</p><p>“What did you want to talk about?” Ola ask, a stern expression on her face.</p><p>“I- I needed to talk, because.” Otis eyeballs the ground, not knowing how to phrase this.</p><p>“Because of Maeve?” Ola ask, eyebrows risen, looking like a know-it-all.</p><p>“What? Maeve? No!” Otis almost yells, acting surprised. His nervous tone reveals all.</p><p>“Otis, stop lying. Stop lying to me and at the very least stop lying to yourself. I mean it’s obvious that you like her, she’s a lion after all.” Ola says, almost smirking.</p><p>“Ola, I don’t like Maeve.” Denial is strong with this one.</p><p>“Otis, you wanted to talk, you couldn’t say what it was about over text. Just say it.”</p><p>“Ola, I’m confused.” Otis says, his entire posture seemingly crumbling.</p><p>“I don’t know what I feel, I know that I like you. I like you a lot. But it’s not-”</p><p>“It’s not love.” Ola interrupts. “I think we’re supposed to be friends. I mean we’ve been having a lot of fun, and you’ve gotten way better at kissing and... Other stuff.”</p><p>“But I think we’re just supposed to be friends, I mean I have a lot of fun with you when we’re just hanging out.” She finishes.</p><p>“Yeah, you too, huh?” Otis says shyly. “I’m sorry, Ola.”</p><p>“Why? I think our time’s just up, you know?” </p><p>“Yeah... I guess, but you were right about one thing.”</p><p>“Maeve.” She says sternly. “She likes you too, you know. She’s been giving me jealous looks since we started dating.” </p><p>Otis looks almost proud and lightens up.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, yeah. She’s right over there, giving me one right now.” Ola points towards the bathrooms, right at Maeve who’s sitting on the window frame, curiously watching them, shifting her look straight to her diary when she’s been found out.</p><p>Otis turns around and gives a small awkward wave.</p><p>“I know we just broke up but would it be alright with you if I-”</p><p>“Otis, go talk to her. I don’t mind, good luck.” Ola says with a smile, she gives Otis one last peck on the cheek before she ventures off into the unknown.</p><p>Otis looks surprised, thinking that this was probably the healthiest break-up he could’ve ever dreamed of. He turned his attention towards Maeve. Butterflies building in his stomach. </p><p>Otis enters the abandoned bathrooms and finds Maeve standing there, nothing in her hands. Looking nervous as hell. Biting her fingernails.</p><p>“So... Ola and I just broke up.” Otis says with a short sigh, a neutral expression on his face.</p><p>“Whot?” Maeve basically shouts, echoing in the bathrooms.</p><p>Otis shrugs and puts down his rucksack, sitting down on one of the toilet seats.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m not upset or anything.” He says calmly, matching her stare.</p><p>“Why not?” She asks shyly.</p><p>“It was mutual, we think we’re better off as friends and we both agreed that we were running on fumes, anyway... She said something interesting before she left.” </p><p>Otis was still staring at her. Maeve sat down on the toilet opposite Otis.</p><p>“She said you’d giving her jealous stares ever since we started dating.” Otis said with a small grin, still looking proud.</p><p>“Yeah, she said that.” Maeve uttered quietly, still biting her fingernails.</p><p>“Before there, in the hall. Did you mean what you said?” Otis ducked his head down, ashamed that he even had to ask. She noticed his insecurities.</p><p>“What? You want me to say it again? Get a confidence boost?” Maeve said sharply, almost angrily.</p><p>“Maeve, I like you.” Otis stood up, looking down at her. “I fucking turned myself inside-out liking you.” His voice came out more whiny than he intended.</p><p>“Then you started dating Jackson and I’ve tried to keep it bottled up, when I started dating Ola it almost worked.”</p><p>Maeve was just staring at him, speechless.</p><p>“But when you told me today that you liked me, I was over the moon. I’ve never felt so lucky.” Otis continued, now pacing back and forth a few steps at a time.</p><p>“So I need to know... I need to know if you meant it.”</p><p>Maeve was glowing, she looked like an early morning sunrise.</p><p>“I like you Otis, I wanted to tell you at the dance but Jackson..”</p><p>Otis moved towards her, his hand reaching for hers. She moved closer. </p><p>And then it happened, they kissed. Otis moaned into her mouth which made her laugh. He didn’t know that a kiss could feel this euphoric, his entire body was on fire. Slowly they parted.</p><p>“I love you...” Otis blurted out, then panic settled in.</p><p>“I mean, I love you, shit! I’m sorry, Maeve. It just came out, it’s true but I wasn’t going to say it so soon. You don’t have to say it back, it’s so soon. Man, what the fuck is wrong with me.” Otis continued to ramble with seemingly no end in sight.</p><p>“I love you too, dickhead.” </p><p>They kissed again, the second kiss of many more to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You're back!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not really all too happy with this one, I watched some scenes and decided to just do something and see where I ended up. I feel, however that I changed too little (60% is from the show) and that the ending is far too short. Happy with the changes I made though, I just hope they were for the most part in-character. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Starts at the first episode (season 2) when Maeve meets Otis for the first time since the expulsion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A defeated Maeve walks up the stairs, in a long corridor at the place she formerly called her school. Trying to get re-enrolled in school was harder than she’d thought it would be, but at least she didn’t get her hopes up too high. Headmaster Groff truly is a massive dickhead, she thought to herself. Seeing all of her former class-mates had gotten her a little down, that and the fact that she was rejected; again.</p><p>It’s not like she cared about them, she just kind of missed the environment, the mall wasn’t the same. Sweaty, middle aged no lifers without a shred of hope in their soul, yes, working at the mall was depressing. She was on her way home, walking up the stairs onto a long corridor. Feeling utterly defeated and without hope, that’s when she saw him.</p><p>He noticed her immediately, how could he not? She was, she still is the most beautiful girl he’s ever laid his eyes on, even with brown hair. It’s been so long since he’d last seen her, far too long. He was surprised over seeing her here, last he heard she was being kicked out of school, guilt seemed to wash over his face, or was it just the shock of seeing her again?</p><p>All he knew was that when she smiled at him from across the hall, he couldn’t help but smile back. It was as if they had an unspoken connection, exchanging looks that said far more than words ever could. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy to see someone, he tried his best to hide it.</p><p>“You’re back.” Otis spoke happily, smiling with his entire face. He let out a short breath, one he didn’t know he was holding in. ‘Why do you have to be so nervous, man up!’</p><p>“Just visiting.” Said Maeve apologetically, the disappointment was written all over Otis’ face. she looked him up and down, taking him in, he did the same.</p><p>“You’ve changed your hair.” Otis said with a smile, indicating that he liked it.</p><p>“Perceptive.” Maeve quickly retorted back, he’s missed her wit.</p><p>He let out a small laugh, Maeve’s lip curved upwards, only for a split second. She missed making him laugh.</p><p>The school bell rung, Otis didn’t seem to notice, or care.</p><p>“How you’ve been? I, ugh, miss you.” He said nervously.</p><p> Maeve smiled, only for a brief second. ‘He misses me.’. Her face turned blank, almost cold even.</p><p>“You better get to class.” She said softly, almost joylessly. Not really ready for this conversation. Fight or flight responses kicking in.</p><p>“Yeah... Okay...” Otis said, trying to keep his smile up. Then he rushed past her, as fast as he could.</p><p>She looked at him go, she couldn’t look away. She wanted to be able to remember this, she didn’t know when she would see him again. She was already sorry that she pushed him to leave. A rude comment almost pulled her out of her thoughts.</p><p>“Have you gone goth, cock-biter?” The rude comment came from Ruby who had just passed Otis in the hall.</p><p>Otis quickly turned around.</p><p>“Hey, Ruby!” Otis yelled from the short distance.</p><p>“What?” Ruby yelled back.</p><p>“Your eyebrows are uneven.” Otis smirked, he looked at Maeve with a smile and raised eyebrows as Ruby and the rest of The Untouchables passed, murmuring something about the sex kid.</p><p>Maeve smiled with her entire face back at him, not knowing what to say. Her eyes looked like they were completely filled with love. The Feminist in her wanted to tell that she could easily fight her own battles, but she was really glad that Otis stood up for her, even after all this time.</p><p>Otis slowly walked up to her as the halls emptied.</p><p>“I don’t really feel like going to class.” He said, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>“You should go to class Otis. I have something I need to do, but we’ll talk later, yeah?” Maeve said in a hurry. She knew just how to convince Headmaster Groff how to let her return to school. She didn’t want to lose him, again.</p><p>“Yeah!” Otis exclaimed, but she was already gone.</p><p>Class gets interesting when Otis and the rest of the school suddenly hear Maeve over the intercom.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Moordale. It’s your ex-resident cock-biter, Maeve Wiley speaking. Here to read some of your brilliant prize-winning essays. Let’s start with Ruby Matthews A-Star essay on Shakespeare’s relationship to female empowerment, it’s a real belter isn’t it, Ruby? Except you wouldn’t know because, I wrote it.”</p><p>At that very moment a student came in to share with everyone that there’s a fight going on and the entire class was forgotten about as everyone, including Otis went outside to find out what the commotion was about. However, that’s a story for another time. Long story short, Maeve got her place back at Moordale, and Otis got punched in the face.</p><p>After school Otis had just gotten home, his girlfriend Ola was there waiting for him. Otis got off his bike and took off his helmet. He looked nervous and a little sad.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He murmured.</p><p>“What’s going on with you?” Ola asked worriedly, you could tell she really cares for Otis.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Seemed to be all that Otis could say, that along with apologies.</p><p>“Otis.” Ola stared at him intensely. </p><p>“I think, I’m addicted to wanking, I’ve only just started and now I can’t seem to stop. And I think I’ve broken my penis.” Otis rambled.</p><p>“If you want to break up with me I understand.” He said quietly, leaning against the railing.</p><p>“You’re very unusual, Otis. But I don’t want to break up with you.” Ola said, smiling at him, taking his hand.</p><p>“This is all new for both of us. We’ll figure it out together, okay?”</p><p>Otis smiled and they kissed before Otis gave her a soft hug.</p><p>“Yeah.” He sighed, guilt and worry was eating at him. All he could think about was Maeve.</p><p>It was during the final recess of the next school day that Eric convinced Otis to talk to Maeve about re-opening the clinic, he reluctantly agreed. He wanted to spend more time with her, like they used to. After some convincing and haggling, she agreed. She claimed it was ‘only for the money’ Otis knew that wasn’t true, not at all.</p><p>After a clinic session in the shady toilets that should’ve been torn down ages ago, Maeve showed up after the client left. Wondering how the first clinic session since their ‘reopening’ had gone.</p><p>“How did it go?” Maeve asked curiously.</p><p>“You know details are confidential, but I think it went well.” Otis said, scratching the back of his neck, was it hot in here?</p><p>“That’s awesome, Otis.” Maeve smiled. </p><p>She looked down at the floor. She looked like she was thinking over what she was going to say next. It made Otis even more nervous. She looked up at him, a small smirk on her face, big bright eyes.</p><p>“You’re gonna be a great therapist one day, if that’s what you want to be.”</p><p>Otis just stood there and smiled almost shyly at her, he felt amazing when she gave him compliments.</p><p>“Do you want to grab some food?” Maeve said, suddenly it dawned on her the way she said it. Her voice came out a lot softer and hopeful than she intended. It sounded like she was asking him out on a date. “You know, to celebrate.” Maeve clarified.</p><p>Otis looked at her sympathetically, he looked almost heart-broken.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I can’t.” </p><p>“I’m hanging out with Ola after school. The fair, remember?” He almost couldn’t look at her.</p><p>“Right, okay.” Was all she could muster, she started to turn around and leave.</p><p>“But, maybe we could hang out tomorrow?” Otis said quickly, as if the words couldn’t leave his lips fast enough.</p><p>“I miss hanging out with you.” He finished.</p><p>“Yeah? See you tomorrow, Otis. Have fun with your girlfriend.” Maeve uttered before leaving.</p><p>“Yeah, will do.” He said quietly to himself, alone in the dingy bathrooms; feeling conflicted.</p><p>They didn’t hang out the next day, or for the next few weeks. Clinic details were exchanged, short conversations by the lockers, but that was basically it. It dawned on him one day that he didn’t know a thing about how she was doing, he’d never felt like a worse friend. He’d spent most of his time hanging out with Ola, trying to get over her. Recently, however, it felt like their relationship was on borrowed time.</p><p>“I messed it up with you!” Maeve blurted out, this was a long time coming.</p><p>Otis stopped walking and slowly turned around. Serious look in his face, curiousness in his eyes. He just looked at her, expecting her to continue. When he realized she couldn’t even look at him and that she was eyeballing the ground, he let out a faint “what?”</p><p>Maeve shifted, and looked at Otis, cringing at how difficult this was. But, in for a penny, in for a pound.</p><p>“There was this moment last term where I thought maybe you liked me.” She said, gauging his reaction.</p><p>“And I liked you back.”</p><p>Otis continued to stare at her in disbelief.</p><p>“And I got scared so I didn’t tell you, how I felt.”</p><p>Otis fumbled with the iconic blue helmet he was holding in his hands, still staring at her.</p><p>“And then you met Ola.”</p><p>Maeve stopped looking at him and instead stared back at the ground; building up courage.</p><p>“It’s really hard seeing you with her everyday.”</p><p>Otis shifted his focus on anything but Maeve, he looked deeply upset and let out a short sarcastic laugh, it was more like a breath, or a scoff. Just his luck, the girl of his dreams admits her feelings for him when he’s already in a relationship.</p><p>“Why are you telling me this now?” He said, his voice in a high pitch, he didn’t care.</p><p>“Because it’s true.” Maeve answered, a small smile on her face for the briefest of seconds. She felt relieved that she managed to tell him, it was a weight lifted off of her shoulders. Then she noticed his face when he looked at her.</p><p>“Why do you look angry?” </p><p>“Because Maeve! You can’t- That’s not fair!” He yelled out in frustration.</p><p>Maeve closed her eyes, guilty over making him feel this way and disappointed by his reaction.</p><p>“I liked you! I really liked you! I fucking turned myself inside-out liking you!” He confessed to her, the tears in his eyes threatening to fall.</p><p>Maeve raised her head and looked at him with big eyes full of hope.</p><p>“You did like me?” She said in a voice so small.</p><p>“Yes! Of course I did. And now you’re saying you felt the same?” Otis snapped.</p><p>“Yeah, I-I w-was confused.” Maeve rambled.</p><p>Otis felt like he could scream, or punch something, which really wasn’t Otis’ style. He shakes his head in irritation and yells out “FUCK!” that echoes into the schoolyard.</p><p>Maeve goes back to closing her eyes or staring at the ground. She’s never seen him like this before, she feels terrible for causing his hurt.</p><p>Otis buries his head in his hands and drags them through his hair, thinking about what he’s going to say or do. Nothing comes to mind, it’s blank.</p><p>“What do you want me to say? I have a girlfriend.” He says quietly, having calmed himself down a little.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Maeve spoke softly.</p><p>“I-I don’t know what to do Maeve, what do I do?” Otis asked her, stepping closer to her.</p><p>Maeve couldn’t speak.</p><p>“Do you still like me?”</p><p>Maeve unconsciously bit her lip and nodded at him, maintaining eye contact. She felt as if his eyes were looking straight into her soul.</p><p>“I need to hear you say it, Maeve.” Otis said in a tone nothing short of serious.</p><p>“I like you Otis, I really like you! I think I’m-” Maeve cried out silently, nudging towards him with her arms reaching out.</p><p>He pulled away.</p><p>“I’ve got to think, I’m sorry. I’ve got to go and think about this.” He said apologetically with his arms up, she closed her eyes in disappointment and then as if he evaporated; he was gone.</p><p>“Fuck.” said Elsie, the child in the stroller whom had witnessed everything.</p><p>“Shit!” Maeve snickered.</p><p>The next day at school Maeve had heard through the grapevine that Ola had dumped Otis yesterday. Something to do with looking at his phone during sex, she cringed at the thought. This explained why Otis wasn’t at school today. She felt incredibly guilty, she ruined his relationship. ‘He probably hates me now.’ She thought to herself.</p><p>Otis was laying in bed, whale sounds on. He hadn’t slept all night, he was sort of glad that Ola had decided to dump him, that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. He was glad that Maeve had told him about her feelings, but he was also incredibly angry.</p><p>She made him distracted, she threw a live grenade into his relationship, and now it was over. He didn’t know what to think, he felt like he’d gotten devastating news, how could he feel this way when it was technically the best news he’d ever received in his life? ‘What’s wrong with you, you stupid moron.’ </p><p>He pulled out his phone and typed a message.</p><p>To: Maeve</p><p>- I’m confused, I think we should talk.</p><p>From: Maeve</p><p>- Sure, where? when?</p><p>To: Maeve</p><p>- Walk you home after school?</p><p>From: Maeve</p><p>- Okay.</p><p>He was waiting for her at his usual place, the bike rack. When she walked out the doors of Moordale she looked incredibly nervous, she gave him a small smile but he could tell. He smiled brightly back at her, trying to reassure her. She appreciated the gesture, but she was afraid that was all it was; a gesture. She stepped up to and asked.</p><p>“What? no bike today?”</p><p>Otis stretched out his arms and raised his eyebrows. “We have a lot to talk about, so I figured walking was the way to go.”</p><p>For two people having lots to talk about, the walk was awkwardly quiet. Maeve fidgeted with her hands, sometimes biting her fingernails. Otis seemed to take in the scenery, counting every single leaf that were on the trees they passed. Neither of them knew where to begin.</p><p>Otis cleared his throat.</p><p>“Ola broke up with me.” He said.</p><p>“I heard.” She spoke quietly.</p><p>“Sorry if I caused problems between you two.” Her voice was so quiet she wasn’t sure if he’d heard her, his look confirmed for her that he did.</p><p>“Maeve, I’m not angry that Ola broke up with me.” He confessed, letting out a breath he didn’t know he held.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know what I’m feeling.” He said, she looked scared.</p><p>“I’m so incredibly happy, but at the same time I’m frustrated and sad, and angry. And even a little disappointed.” Otis stopped walking, and suddenly hugged her. She didn’t know what she was expecting but it was definitely not that, it took her a moment before she hugged him back. When she did, he tightened his grip.</p><p>“I’m scared.” He whispered into her ear. Still holding her, as if his life depended on it.</p><p>“Why?” She looked up at him as he loosened up.</p><p>“I’ve never felt something this intense for anyone before, and I’m scared that I’m going to lose you.” He said, staring into her pretty brown eyes.</p><p>Her hand went up to his cheek.</p><p>“Otis, I think I’m in love you.” She said, looking up at him with a big grin.</p><p>“What?” He said, shocked.</p><p>“I’m in love, with you, Otis, dickhead.” She mocked, still smiling brightly.</p><p>He just stared at her, and then she felt him borderline shaking. His face had a priceless expression of mixture between happiness, shock and terrified.</p><p>“Piss-flaps, dick-stain... Muppet.” Maeve continued.</p><p>“I love you too.” He said.</p><p>They had a short kiss, almost a peck. Then a longer one, a more passionate one. Otis could swear that he’s died and gone to heaven. She took his hand and started walking towards the caravan park. She felt his resistance, he didn’t move.</p><p>“What are you doing?” She laughed.</p><p>Otis looked at her with puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“Remembering this.” He said softly.</p><p>“Dickhead, come on. Walk me home.”</p><p>He took her hand and walked her home, met her mother and stayed for dinner. When he left he had the biggest smile on his face, he looked like an idiot. He was a happy idiot, and he couldn’t ask for more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stole that last line from How I Met Your Mother xD As always, constructive feedback is appreciated, helps me write better. If anyone got any scenes they'd like to see, I'd love to (maybe) take a crack at them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What's Wrong With Boyfriends? Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part one of two of a short story I'm working on. Figured I'd post something here as I haven't been writing for a little while. Hope you enjoy. This one takes place in episode 4 of the show when Otis decides to give the money back to Jackson and sort of deviates from there, the next part will probably be more original than this one as I kind of took most of it from the show and it's quite short. The next one will be up in a couple of days at the latest, early tomorrow at the earliest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Otis! You tracked me down” Jackson said with a confident, somewhat arrogant tone. Standing in his swimwear surrounded by his team in the school locker room.</p><p>“Listen, I-I need to give this back to you.” Otis said, holding the bundle of cash Jackson gave him earlier.</p><p>“I feel uncomfortable talking behind Maeve’s back, it’s wrong. She’s my friend.” He said, stuttering nervously.</p><p>“I get it, no problem. You’re an honorable guy.” Jackson said and took the money. “But isn’t there any advice you can give me? Man to man?”</p><p>“You can get to know her yourself, take an interest; don’t just think of her as an object but as a person and really listen.” Otis said confidently, therapist mode on.</p><p>“That was really deep man.” Jackson said as Otis and Eric were leaving.</p><p>A relieved Otis left the lockers, confident that he’d made the right decision. It wouldn’t be fair to Maeve or even Jackson if Otis had told him what she liked or didn’t like.</p><p>Later, Otis was helping a lesbian couple with their sex problems. He and Maeve were sitting on the edge of the pool after the session had finished. This truly was a tricky one, Otis thought. For some reason he couldn’t stop looking at Maeve. She was wearing her usual clothing, white t-shirt, and a denim skirt. But for some reason he felt that she was becoming more and more beautiful by each passing day. A lull in the conversation appeared and he decided to change the subject. </p><p>“So, how are things with Jackson?” He asked, nonchalantly, she saw right through it.</p><p>“What do you care?” She stared at him intensely with a teasing grin.</p><p>“Sorry for taking an interest in your life, miss Wiley.” Otis said while rolling his eyes, Maeve sarcasm had rubbed off on him.</p><p>She looked down, as if embarrassed. She’s gotten to know him quite well, however he’s usually quite reserved and apologetic.<br/>
Still, he continues to surprise her every now and again. Otis is staring at her while she’s looking at anywhere but him, both of them wearing small smiles on their faces.</p><p>“I don’t know. I think he doesn’t want to hang out anymore.” Maeve said, finally returning her attention towards Otis.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so-”</p><p>“Don’t say you’re sorry.” Maeve interrupted him</p><p>“Oh, right, sorry.” Otis said quickly.</p><p>“Dickhead.” She chuckled, punching Otis’ arm lightly.</p><p>“Anyway, I didn’t want a boyfriend so I’m not bothered. We had a thing, it was great and that’s it.” Otis visibly deflated at the boyfriend part, she pretended not to notice.</p><p>After a few coughs and clearing his throat Otis said “What’s wrong with boyfriends?” </p><p>Maeve put on a serious face, yet somehow looked at him almost with awe.</p><p>“Just someone else to let you down, innit?”</p><p>While Otis was thinking of what to say Maeve suddenly got a devilish smile.</p><p>“You really think so-” Otis said when Maeve suddenly pushed him in the pool.</p><p>He fell in and panicked while underneath water, feeling a sense of relief when he got to the surface.</p><p>“What are you -” He yelled when Maeve herself jumped in the pool, splashing water on him. </p><p>She continued to splash water on him, even going as far as pulling him underwater.</p><p>“You like that, do you?” Maeve joked teasingly.</p><p>After having stopped the play-fight and calmed down, Otis suddenly got serious.</p><p>“Is that how you really feel?” Otis said, worryingly. “When it comes to boyfriends, I mean.” He finished.</p><p>“Otis, no. We don’t do that therapy thing. Save that for the clients.” Maeve insisted. </p><p>“Maeve...” Otis looked at her with brows furrowed, suggesting he wasn’t letting this go.</p><p>Maeve rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She said reluctantly.</p><p>“I don’t really have much support, you know. My mum and my brother left, why bring in another person just for them to leave too? I don’t need that, Otis.” Maeve revealed.</p><p>“Besides, who’d want to date a grotty, stinky cock-biter who lives in a caravan? Jackson thinks he wants to date me, but really he doesn’t.” Maeve finished.</p><p>Otis looked at her with compassion along with a slight hint of pity. ‘Is that really what she thinks of herself?’ he thought. He tried to think of something to say to comfort her.</p><p>“Me.” He blurted out.</p><p>“Whot?” Maeve asked, surprised.</p><p>“Me. I wouldn’t mind dating you if I could. I mean, you’re smart and funny and easy to talk to. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Plus you’re not that stinky, not really.” He finished with a laugh.</p><p>“Dickhead!” She yelled out and again pressed him underwater. </p><p>After surfacing Otis was out of breath and his hair had fallen down his forehead. Maeve was still thinking about what he had just told her, did he really feel that way?</p><p>“You look like the cookie-monster!” Maeve laughed at him.</p><p>She moved closer to him and put her hands on his face, wiped his eyebrows with her fingers. Otis looked shocked, then an involuntary reaction from the hormone-filled teenager interrupted his thoughts. (He got a boner)</p><p>“Woah, ow, oh” Otis groaned in shock.</p><p>“What? what’s wrong?” Maeve asked worryingly.</p><p>“N-Nothing, nothings wrong. We should get out, yeah?” He answered in panic.</p><p>“O-Okay.”</p><p>Maeve got out of the pool and looked behind her to see Otis still in the same spot.</p><p>“You coming?” She asked.</p><p>“Yeah, no.” He answered.</p><p>“Why not? You just said that we should get out.” She retorted, now she was starting to worry.</p><p>“Because, exercise?” Otis answered.</p><p>“Otis, you’re acting really weird.” Maeve stated.</p><p>“Yeah, what else is new?” Otis quickly replied, he didn’t want to get found out.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” Maeve asked, now looking more sad than worried.</p><p>“No! No! I promise, it’s not you. It’s just, embarrassing.” Otis said quietly, avoiding eye contact; red as tomato.</p><p>Suddenly Maeve understood why he seemed so flustered.</p><p>“Otis, get out of the pool!” She almost yelled at him. “I won’t look.”</p><p>“Shit, you knew? I’m so sorry.” Otis stated, he wouldn’t mind death right about now.</p><p>“Pretty easy to figure out, dickhead. Now come on, get out of the pool, please. You can get rid of it in the shower.” She answered.</p><p>“Alright.” Otis reluctantly agreed.</p><p>He got out of the pool and stood up, Maeve had turned around. </p><p>“Maeve, I’m really sorry, and embarrassed.” Otis said apologetically. </p><p>“No worries, it happens.” She said, trying to be comforting. “It’s just cause I’m super hot.” She joked and unconsciously turned around, now facing Otis.</p><p>“Maeve!” Otis shouted, covering himself up.</p><p>“Otis!” Maeve said in shock with a smile on her face as she looked down at his bulge, it was larger than she thought it would be.</p><p>“Shit!” She yelled as she turned around and started walking to the exit. “I’ll see you later, Otis. Don’t worry about it.” and then she was gone.</p><p>Yes, death was a very welcoming thought to Otis right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed, as always I'd love feedback on my work as it helps me better my writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What's Wrong With Boyfriends? Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Otis talks to Eric about what happened in the pool, Maeve has some things to think about. Part 2 of "What's Wrong With Boyfriends?" Hopefully, for the most part in character.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Turns out this one will be a three part-er, had too much fun writing this and didn't feel like ending it here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis and Eric were walking with their bikes on the bridge going home after school. They were talking about the usual things, video games and movies and what not when Otis got a text from Maeve.</p><p>- Sorry about earlier.</p><p>Otis’ face went strawberry red, Eric noticed.</p><p>“Why are you all red? Was that Maeve?” He asked with interest.</p><p>“No, yes, it’s nothing.” Otis said and quickly put his phone back in his pocket.</p><p>“Why are you acting weird?” Eric asked, again with interest.</p><p>“Because I’m in love with Maeve! All right, there I admit it. Are you happy?” Otis yelled out in frustration, much to Eric’s surprise.</p><p>“Well, not really. I think I prefer Cupcake Otis.” He quickly answered.</p><p>They had stopped walking and Otis looked away lost in thought, still looking like he was sunburned.</p><p>“Eric.” Otis whispered.</p><p>“Otis.” Eric answered sarcastically.</p><p>“Maeve touched my eyebrows in the pool and I got an erection.” Otis admitted and held his head low in shame, bracing for Eric’s reaction.</p><p>“Hahahahaha, OMG. That’s hilarious, and such an Otis thing to happen to you!” Eric said whilst pointing and laughing at his best friend.</p><p>“She noticed it and she ran away.” Otis finished. </p><p>“What? she ran away?” Eric asked.</p><p>“Yes! She saw it, smiled at me and then apologized and ran away!” Otis explained.</p><p>“Do you think she liked it?” Eric teased and started gesturing something erotic that Maeve hypothetically could do to Otis in the future, teasing him. Much to Otis’ chagrin.</p><p>“No! I don’t know. I feel like everything is fucked up.” Otis continued walking and Eric followed shortly after. Otis got another text message from Maeve.</p><p>- It was my fault, don’t be embarrassed. I don’t want things to be weird, can we talk?</p><p>“What she say?” Eric asked.</p><p>“She wants to meet me.” Otis said, looking at his phone anxiously.</p><p>“That’s great!” Eric yelled and grabbed his best bud, dropping his bike in the process.</p><p>“No, I can’t talk to her! I won’t be able to look her in the eye!” Otis yelled back in panic.</p><p>“What am I going to do?” Otis looked back at his phone and started typing. “I have to make up an excuse.” </p><p>- Sorry, hanging with Eric right now.</p><p>“Otis, don’t send that text, I will murder you!” Eric yelled, trying to grab Otis’ phone.</p><p>Otis struggled to keep his phone to himself but in the end he had to let go, Eric overpowered him. Eric took the phone and deleted the unsent text and started typing his own. </p><p>- Sure, when and where? </p><p>“Aaaand, send!” Eric proclaimed happily and handed the phone back to Otis.</p><p>Otis looked at him with disapproval.</p><p>“I think that’s illegal, by the way.” He said with a salty tone.</p><p>“You’ll thank me later.” Eric grinned from ear to ear, hoping he actually did his best friend a favor and started walking home. </p><p>“Call me later and tell me how it went!” Eric yelled from a distance.</p><p>“Yeah.” Otis sighed, then he got a new text.</p><p>- Can you meet me now, at the shop?</p><p>And so, Otis was on his way to have the most awkward conversation of his life.</p><p>Maeve walked out of her caravan in fresh clothes. She got a reply from Otis fairly quickly.</p><p>- On my way.</p><p>She looked at the phone and smiled , maybe the friendship’s not ruined after all. She started walking towards the shop, thinking about what transpired earlier. She noted how he visibly deflated, as if someone just kicked a puppy in front of him when she said she wasn’t interested in boyfriends. She subconsciously started biting her nails.</p><p>Then she noted what he had said to her to cheer her up. ‘ I wouldn’t mind dating you if I could. I mean, you’re smart and funny and easy to talk to. Any guy would be lucky to have you.’ Those words started ringing in her head, she was worried about what it meant, not just for Otis’ feelings but her own as well. She liked Otis, she’s come to consider him a good friend, maybe even a best friend along with Aimee.</p><p>“You alright, Muppet?” She asked Otis loudly from a short distance, surprising him with her presence. She saw him prancing back and forth, looking like a wreck of nerves.</p><p>“Hi! Maeve!” Otis said loudly, after clearing his throat and regaining his composure he tried to go with an aloof “Hey.” but it still came out slightly awkward. Maeve just confidently looked and smiled at him.</p><p>“Ugh, what did you want to... talk about?” Otis said, scratching his hair.</p><p>“I just don’t want things to be awkward, and I wanted to hang out.” Maeve confessed. “So I figured, just rip the band-aid off and get the awkwardness over with and just talk it out.”</p><p>“Yeah, oh yeah, sound like a... good plan.” Otis said, fidgeting with his hands. “I’m sorry.” He suddenly said.</p><p>“Why?” Maeve scoffed, looking weirdly at Otis.</p><p>“Because it was inappropriate, and I’m ashamed.” Otis admitted nervously.</p><p>“If anyone should be ashamed Otis, it’s me, I just ran off.” Maeve argued with a light almost jokingly tone in her voice. “It’s not your fault you got a boner, I did just push my tits up against your face when trying to drown you.” She laughed.</p><p>“Yeah.” Otis sighed, tapping his hands together and almost smiling at the memory before he remembers where and with whom he’s with; plunging himself out of his own thoughts. He hoped that Maeve hadn’t noticed the small smile on his face.</p><p>Maeve started to laugh and losing her balance, she put her hand on Otis’ shoulder for support whilst she hunched over. Otis started laughing quietly with her.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” He giggled nervously.</p><p>“You just had the biggest grin on your face!” Maeve laughed, knowing exactly what he was thinking about.</p><p>“I’m sorry, alright? You’re well endowed, you’re-” Otis said whilst laughing with her.</p><p>“So are you!” Maeve blurted out, now standing closer to him, one arm around his back, another on his chest.</p><p>“Beautiful.” Otis finished his sentence, the laughter stopped</p><p>Now they’re just staring at each other, Otis gulped but couldn’t look away. </p><p>“I can feel your heartbeat.” Maeve spoke quiet and softly.</p><p>“Hmmmm.” Otis screeched briefly.</p><p> Maeve turned her gaze towards his lips and slowly started moving in.</p><p>“I’m a virgin!” Otis yelled in panic and took a step back. Maeve looked surprised and confused.</p><p>“Whot?” She asked equally as loud.</p><p>“Ugh, I’m a virgin.” Otis tried to explain calmly. “And I thought that you should know, cause I am.” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s totally cool. No judgment.” Maeve answered awkwardly.</p><p>“I-I’m going in the shop, do you want anything?” She asked him.</p><p>“No, ugh, thanks!” Otis replied. </p><p>Maeve went inside the shop leaving a panicked Otis outside. ‘What is wrong with you? You idiot!’ Otis thought to himself.</p><p>Maeve went inside and asked for the key to the bathroom. She got inside and locked the door and sat down, she needed to think.</p><p>Otis stood outside for minutes, until he gave up and went inside the store. He couldn’t find Maeve so he assumed that she went to the loo. He got a couple of cans of coke from the fridge and placed them on top of one another at the check out, paid for them and exited the store. Meanwhile, Maeve was still in the bathroom, panicking. </p><p>After a few more minutes a calmed Maeve finally exited the store, finding a distraught Otis kicking himself. </p><p>“Here.” He said and handed her a coke.</p><p>“Thanks.” Maeve said and smiled brightly at him, opening the can. </p><p>They went for a walk, having a decent, non-awkward conversation (aside from the obvious sexual tension) and ended up back at Maeve’s caravan.</p><p>“This is me.” Maeve stated, she saw how sad Otis looked when she was about to go inside. To be honest she didn’t want to leave him just yet.</p><p>“Yeah.” Otis sighed. Trying not to look mournful. </p><p>Maeve walked off the steps and towards Otis and gave him a small peck on the cheek.</p><p>“Bye, Muppet!” She said as she entered the caravan and closed the door.</p><p>“Bye.” Otis said quietly with a smile on his face. He stood there for a few seconds more, savoring the moment before turning around and walking home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had so much fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy it and hopefully the last chapter will bring a satisfying conclusion to you all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What's Wrong With Boyfriends? Part 3 (finale)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Otis and Maeve continue to hang out, drama happens at the school dance. The final part of "What's wrong with boyfriends?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one came out a lot longer than I intended it to be. If I had known I would've published it as it's own story. Please enjoy. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who are you pervin’ on?” Maeve asked Otis after quickly emerging from behind him. Otis let out a few surprise squeals. </p><p>“No one.” He said with a laugh. “Well, um... Ruthie, but I’m not perving, I’m just watching. Never mind.” He said as he looked away.</p><p>“Shame the scissoring thing didn’t work. I’m so skint right now.” Maeve said as she bites her fingernails, looking at the other direction. You could almost see pity in Otis’ eyes.</p><p>“I can loan you some money, if-if you want.” Otis said nervously, handing out some of the clinic money he had saved up.</p><p>“I’m not a charity case Otis.” Maeve stated, almost angrily.</p><p>“I know you’re not, this is just a friend helping out another friend. Besides, you’ll pay me back.” Otis smiled at her, still holding out the money, nudging her to take it.</p><p>“I’ll pay you back when I can.” Maeve said and reluctantly took the money.</p><p>“Yeah.” Otis sighed nervously. “Take your time.” He said as he got up from the ground.</p><p>“Thanks.” Maeve sighed, feeling embarrassed. She leaned towards him and gave him another quick kiss on the cheek. “Dickhead.” She muttered and walked away, leaving a flustered Otis once again.</p><p>Maeve was walking though the corridor inside the school, on her way to the next class. Still conflicted over her feelings for Otis, did she like him more than a friend? She was honestly unsure, she just knew that she liked him. He was honest and sweet and caring towards her, he was also incredibly awkward and in her own words; compellingly odd. But in the end, none of it matters because she doesn’t want a boyfriend, it just complicates matters.</p><p>“Maeve!” Jackson yelled from afar, running up behind her to catch up.</p><p>“Hi, Jackson.” Maeve said in a monotone voice.</p><p>“Maeve, stop for a sec.” Jackson asked, it sounded more like a demand.</p><p>“We’ve got class.” Maeve continued to walk.</p><p>“Please? I need to tell you something.” Jackson pleaded.</p><p>“Alright, what?” Maeve asked, having stopped walking and feeling tired of this conversation.</p><p>“I like you, I like you a lot. And I want to get to know you better.” Jackson said sincerely, looking at her, gauging for any sort of reaction. She just stared at him with a blank face, expecting him to keep going.</p><p>“And, ugh, I really want to take you out on a date.” Jackson finished, nervously. Which was odd, considering how confident he usually is.</p><p>“Jackson, I don’t want a boyfriend. Let’s not ruin a good thing, yeah?”</p><p>“Maeve, come on.” Jackson looked devastated.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Jackson. I think we should stop hooking up.” She finished and walked away.</p><p>Jackson stood there and sighed, that hadn’t gone as well as he’d hoped. A few seconds later Otis walked by, on his way to his own class.</p><p>“Hey, man.” Jackson greeted him.</p><p>“Hey, Jackson.” Otis greeted back.</p><p>“Yeah, so that advice you gave me, was dog shit. Thanks a lot!” Jackson told him and tapped him aggressively on the shoulder.</p><p>“What happened?” Otis asked.</p><p>“She said she didn’t want a boyfriend and that we should stop hooking up.” Jackson answered.</p><p>“Well, if that’s how she feels then there’s nothing anyone can do about it.” Otis tried to explain, and maybe put his mind at ease. </p><p>Jackson scoffed and moved on. After Jackson left, Otis started thinking that maybe he was reading too much into his situation with Maeve. After all, she’s repeatedly said that she didn’t want a boyfriend. Otis sighed and left for class, feeling very much the same way Jackson was.</p><p>On Eric’s birthday, they had solved the blackmail picture situation far earlier than expected and Otis went to see Hedwig and the Angry Inch with his best mate to honor the tradition they had kept for so long.<br/>Otis still liked Maeve, too much to be just friends. However, he kept that affection buried deep, they’d become great friends and he didn’t want to ruin it; especially knowing that she wasn’t interested in romance.</p><p>Otis continued to regularly hang out with Maeve, she’d stopped hooking up with Jackson and that meant that she had a lot of free time. There were no awkward kisses on the cheek, or almost kisses in front of shops. They talked about life, hobbies, books and even clinic details that were supposed to be confidential. And when her brother returned, Otis was the first one to know; however, he had yet to meet the eccentric guy.</p><p>Weeks later, after school, Otis got a text from Maeve asking to hang out; and of course he obliged. He met her in town, and hung out for a bit. Going to the store to buy snacks and drinks. </p><p>“Do you want to come over sometime?” Otis asked Maeve, when they hung out they were always outside. While that was fine, Otis also wanted to be able to hang with her at his house from time to time. He still hadn’t been inside her caravan, even though he had seen it a number of times.</p><p>“Ugh, yeah, sure.” Maeve answered, seeming uncertain.</p><p>“Okay. Cool.” Otis said with a bright smile, Maeve smiled brightly back at him when she saw his reaction.</p><p>They walked away from the shop when they saw a poster for the school dance at a lamppost. </p><p>HAPPILY EVER AFTER</p><p>“Urgh.” Maeve snorted and put her cigarette out on the poor poster. </p><p>“What, don’t you want to live happily ever after?” Otis teased.</p><p>“Please, do I look like I have a Cinderella complex?” Maeve retorted. </p><p>“Are you going?” She asked, voice suddenly more vulnerable than before.</p><p>“It’s an appropriated American tradition that celebrates sexism, and peddles an unrealistic portrayal of romantic love. So, no. I don’t think so.” Otis said as if it was obvious. “Besides, I have no one to go with, so. There’s that.” He said awkwardly and looked down at his shoes. Fidgeting with his hands.</p><p>“What about that girl you told me about?” Maeve asked, curiously. “The Swedish one.”</p><p>“Ola, yeah, I, ugh. Blew it, I didn’t call her.” Otis admitted, stuttering nervously. They were getting close to a topic he’d rather not speak about; why did he have to mention anything?</p><p>“Oh, why not?” Maeve kept digging, secretly hoping for a specific answer.</p><p>“I just wasn’t interested. I don’t think she’s right for me.” Otis sighed.</p><p>“Who are you interested in then?” Maeve blurted out, wishing she hadn’t. His answer might be one that she doesn’t want to hear.</p><p>“No one, why? Who do you think I’m interested in?” Otis asked defensively and nervously.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Maeve laughed. Suddenly getting a disappointing look written all over her face, hoping Otis doesn’t notice.</p><p>“Are you going?” Otis asked, Maeve looked confused. “To the dance, I mean.” He clarified.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so. I haven’t got anyone to go with either, so.” Maeve started biting her fingernails. Otis knew that it meant she was nervous, or agitated, or at-least that something wasn’t right.</p><p>Otis bumped into her shoulder with his playfully.</p><p>“Why don’t we go together then?” He said in a hopeful tone.</p><p>“Whot?” Maeve looked shocked.</p><p>“I mean, as friends!” Otis shouted nervously, to clarify.</p><p>Maeve looked down on the ground, thinking about it and looked up at him with a smile.</p><p>“Otis Milburn, are you asking me out on a date?” Maeve asked teasingly.</p><p>“I suppose I am.” He answered, rather confidently, compared to how he was seconds earlier.</p><p>“Then I’m all yours.” Maeve smiled at him. “Pick me up at 7. And don’t come early!” She said teasingly; knowing Otis’ ‘on time is late’ attitude. </p><p>“Alright, I won’t.” He said, holding his hands up in an ‘I give up’ manner. </p><p>She walked towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek once again and said “I can’t wait, dickhead.” and left.</p><p>The evening of the dance, Otis arrived at Maeve’s caravan at exactly 7 pm, holding a bouquet of roses. If anything, Otis was punctual. Earlier in the day he had checked his hair in the mirror dozens of times, even changing outfits a few times as well. Eventually settling for the ‘casual Hamm’ outfit.</p><p>Maeve didn’t have money for a real fancy dress so she ended up going to the thrift store to get one, she found one that was burgundy red, clean cut showing a bit of leg. Still wearing fishnets, the dress also revealed some of her more curvy features in a subtle, yet captivating way. She kept her nose ring on, and styled her hair more so than she did regularly.</p><p>Otis knocked on the door and Sean Wiley opened it.</p><p>“Hi, who are you?” He asked curiously. </p><p>“Ehm, Hi. I’m, ugh, Otis, you must be Maeve’s brother.” Otis answered and reached out his hand.</p><p>Sean took it and they shook. “Nice to meet you, man.” Sean said with an intriguing smile. “She’s just about ready, come on in.” He said, with his hand on Otis’ back almost pushing him into the caravan.</p><p>“So, while we’re waiting, do you want a drink?” Sean asked politely, holding up a bottle of vodka.</p><p>“No, thank you.” Otis said quietly, he wasn’t used to drinking alcohol.</p><p>“So, what is it that you do, Sean?” Otis asked, trying to make conversation.</p><p>Sean looked at Otis almost menacingly, then smiled and said “I work as a doorman at the hotel in the city.” He lied.</p><p>“Oh, cool beans.” Otis answered. ‘Dammit, cool beans?’ he thought. Sean laughed.</p><p>“I guess I’ll have a drink alone then.” Sean said in an obnoxious tone. </p><p>Maeve exited the bathroom and saw Otis standing in the kitchen, she didn’t think he’d be inside the caravan.</p><p>“Otis!” She gulped in surprise.</p><p>“Maeve, hi!” Otis said, she looked absolutely stunning; she always did, but this was different.</p><p>“You look-” They both said, interrupting each other.</p><p>“Beautiful.”</p><p>“Handsome.” </p><p>They said at the same time. Sean rolled his eyes at the gooey antics.</p><p>“These are for you.” Otis handed Maeve the flowers.</p><p>“Thank you.” Maeve said quietly and smiled, immediately putting them in a jar with water.</p><p>“Shall we go?” She asked him insistently.</p><p>“Yeah.” Otis said as if he was out of breath. “Nice to meet you, Sean.” He continued happily as they walked out the door on their way to the dance.</p><p>- Bloody nose in the all night diner, rolling with Rose and Miss Mariel Steiner -</p><p>At the dance, listening to Ezra Furman and co. Maeve and Otis were sitting at a table enjoying the music in awkwardness. Maeve saw Jackson dancing hot and heavy with Ruby Matthews; surprisingly enough, she didn’t care, too much at least. She felt a hint of jealousy that soon faded to nothingness, she looked over at Otis who smiled had at her awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. </p><p>“Do you want to dance?” He asked her, nervously. “But I’ll warn you, I’m not a great dancer.” He laughed at himself.</p><p>“Yes! Let’s dance.” She said and took her hand in Otis’ and led them to the dance floor. Ezra Furman started singing ‘Every Feeling’ and soon enough, everyone slow danced.</p><p>Maeve was leaning her head against Otis’ chest, feeling his heartbeat and his nervousness. Otis felt panic creeping in, doing his best not to let it take over.</p><p>“This is nice.” He let slip out, he immediately regretted it and his face showed.</p><p>“Yeah, I could stay like this the whole night.” She said honestly. She felt the tense Otis relaxing a little bit, he no longer regretted saying anything.</p><p>Suddenly the music stopped and everyone in the audience gasped. Liam had climbed up on the decorative moon, looking drunk or high, or both screaming out “Lizzie!”</p><p>Otis had talked to him in a session earlier that day, telling him good advice that if Lizzie’s answer was no, it was no and that was it. There’s nothing he could do about it, sadly, that didn’t help putting Liam’s mind at ease.</p><p>Headmaster Groff tried to take care of the situation, which went horribly wrong. After Lizzie then said in front of everyone that she thought Liam was a creep and a stalker, Liam then threatened to jump.</p><p>“Stop. Liam, don’t!” Otis yelled out before it was too late. Now everyone started looking at him.</p><p>“Oh. Hi, Otis.” Liam said casually. Still clinging to the moon.</p><p>Otis looked around at everyone, wishing desperately that he wasn’t in this situation right now. He looked to the floor to try to think quickly. Maeve looked at him in shock.</p><p>Otis sighed and said “You don’t wanna jump.”</p><p>“No. I think I do.” Liam retorted, legs almost falling off the castle he was barely standing on.</p><p>Otis looked desperately up at Liam, concentrating on him instead of the massive crowd.</p><p>“You don’t.” He insisted. “Look... Sometimes, the people we like don’t like us back, and it’s painful, but there’s nothing we can do about it.” </p><p>“You don’t understand.” Liam said insistingly. </p><p>“I do, I do understand.” Otis said confidently, he knew what he was talking about. He started walking forwards, keeping his attention on Liam.</p><p>“I know what it’s like when someone doesn’t feel the same way about you. It’s...” He took a short pause and reminisced of Maeve. “Someone you can’t stop thinking about...” Maeve looked at him with an almost sad and hopeful expression on her face. “It hurts. But you can’t make people like you.” He finished.</p><p>“I don’t like her. I love her.” Liam said with hurt in his voice.</p><p>“I know.” Otis said with sincerity and understanding.</p><p>“But love isn’t about grand gestures, or the moon and the stars. It’s just dumb luck.” Maeve looked at Otis with awe.</p><p>“And sometimes, you meet someone who feels the same way. And, sometimes, you’re unlucky.”</p><p>Maeve really hoped he was talking about her, a part of her think she knows.</p><p>“But one day, you’re gonna meet someone who appreciates you for who you are.” Otis tried to reassure him.</p><p>“I mean, there’s seven billion people on the planet.” he laughed and looked around, meeting Maeve’s eyes briefly. “I know one of them is gonna climb up on a moon for you.”</p><p>“Really” Liam asked with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re brilliant! You’re.. very dedicated.” Otis said quickly. Maeve laughed quietly, adoring him.</p><p>“You’re gonna make someone really happy one day. And it won’t happen if you fall off that moon and die.” He finished.</p><p>“Okay.” Liam sighed sarcastically, like a child who didn’t get his will.</p><p>Even though Liam fell down accidentally anyway, everything went well, as well as anyone could have hoped. No  big injuries. Otis disappeared from the crowd quickly and Maeve went to search for him, she needed answers.</p><p>She found Otis by the main entrance of the school, looking upset.</p><p>“That was pretty crazy in there. You were amazing.” Maeve smiled at Otis, who still looked irritated.</p><p>“That was serious, Maeve.” He stepped closer to her.</p><p>“He could have killed himself.” Otis clarified.</p><p>“Yeah, but you talked him down.” Maeve reassured him.</p><p>“Yeah, and he was up there after he spoke to me. Imagine if he’d died.” Otis let out a breath, it was as if he was exhausted.</p><p>“I think this is wrong.” He stated.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Maeve asked, confused.</p><p>“This is! The... Clinic. And us. It.... Has to stop.” Otis stammered.</p><p>“But we’re really good together.” Maeve wanted to convince him.</p><p>“I can’t keep doing this anymore, Maeve.” He looked at her with a heartbroken expression. “It’s getting in the way of my life.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” She needed answers.</p><p>“You know what I mean.” Otis answered her in a low rough voice, looking at her as if it was obvious.</p><p>“Who were you talking about in there, Otis?” Maeve asked, her voice was more vulnerable than he’d ever heard it before. “You said you weren’t interested in anyone.”</p><p>“Maeve...” Otis sighed and rubbed the back of his head, he looked at her and almost got tears in his eyes.</p><p>“I think you know.” He said softly. “And that’s why we can’t be friends anymore. It’s too difficult.” He admitted, head held low. He couldn’t dare looking at her in the eyes.</p><p>“Otis! Do you really think we’re just friends?” She screamed at him, tears in her eyes. How could he be so dense and smart at the same time.</p><p>“Maeve, I like you. I like you a lot. But I know someone like you wouldn’t be interested in me, in that way. I know that, that’s why I can’t. I’m sorry.” He said, still not maintaining eye contact. He sighed and started to walk away.</p><p>“Otis! Don’t you dare leave me.” She yelled. When he had left around the corner and she was all alone. She decided to follow him and ran after him.</p><p>He had walked outside the school, standing next to the wall. He pulled the hairs at the back of his head in annoyance and let his body fall onto the wall. Hitting it with the bottom of his fist. He was silently sobbing, he was angry. He had messed everything up, things would never be the same again. He was startled when he heard her speak.</p><p>“Otis.” Maeve stood in front of him, looking at him with anger and affection somehow at the same time, maybe it was actually fear?</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.” She stated calmly.</p><p>“What? what question?” He spoke softly.</p><p>“Do you really think I see you just as a friend?” Maeve asked, yet again. A smile so small, no one could notice it creeping up on her face.</p><p>Otis said nothing, he just looked at the ground.</p><p>“I could be the one climbing up on the moon for you.” She said, now visibly smiling at him nervously. ‘God, that was so cliche’ she thought.</p><p>Otis looked at her, pale blue eyes shining in the moonlight.</p><p>“What?” He asked quietly, coarse and nerves all over his voice. Without thinking about it, he moved towards her.</p><p>“I like you too, dickhead.” Maeve said.</p><p>Then summoning all of his confidence, moved her chin up towards him and kissed her. His first real kiss, it was everything he wanted it to be. Maeve put her arms around him and moved him closer to deepen the kiss; Otis moaned in her mouth and her lip curved upwards at the fact. </p><p>They parted and held hands, neither of them dared to speak at first. They were gazing into each others eyes.</p><p>After a short while he spoke. “Are we a thing now?” He asked hopefully.</p><p>“If you want to be.” Maeve giggled. “I want to be.” She confessed.</p><p>Otis just smiled at her, wiping away the remnants of the tears he had earlier.</p><p>“Okay, so we’re a thing. Great!” He said awkwardly, Maeve gave him a hug.</p><p>“Otis, do you want me to take care of that?” She whispered in his ear, he squealed when he noticed.</p><p>“You’ve got a boner.” Maeve said teasingly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope the conclusion was satisfactory, it was a ton of fun writing it. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Grander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompted by Midnightsummerdreams, I enjoyed writing this short story, thanks for the idea.</p><p>Otis gives Jackson the wrong advice, and it ends up blowing up in his face.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, might be totally out of character for the 'original' scenes, hope you enjoy nonetheless. Had a blast writing this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An insulted Otis looked irritated and annoyed as Jackson passed him. He was leaving the school courtyard after having asked for Otis’ advice regarding Maeve, and how to ask her out on a proper date.</p><p>“Make a grand gesture.” Otis impulsively yelled at him.</p><p>Otis knows that grand gestures make Maeve, in her own words; sick. She’d told him that earlier the same day.</p><p>Both Jackson and Otis simultaneously turned around to look at each-other.</p><p>“What, like flowers?” Jackson asked, holding his hands out in a questioning manner.</p><p>“Grander.” Otis smiled at him somewhat mischievously.</p><p>Jackson looked deep in thought. “Like a giant teddy bear?” He said, pointing his finger at Otis in excitement.</p><p>“Much grander. Think, like... like rom-com grand, you know?” Otis explained to him.</p><p>“Public, passionate. Heart on your sleeve, running through the rain.” Otis said rather passionately himself.</p><p>Jackson continued to look at him curiously, slowly walking closer to the man, not knowing that Otis was setting him up to fail.</p><p>“If it seems too much, go bigger.” Otis continues with a hint of glee in his voice.</p><p>“If you want her, show her how much.” Otis said convincingly.</p><p>“Trust me.” He says, punching Jackson lightly on the shoulder.</p><p>Jackson nods, looking worried. He’s thinking, how the hell am I going to pull this off? “All right, thanks man.” He says sincerely. Otis nods, smiling at him, you could see contempt in his eyes.</p><p>“You really are a good guy.” Jackson says, feeling grateful.</p><p>As Jackson walks away, he’s smiling happily at Otis. Pointing his finger at him again in a ‘you’re the man’ manner.</p><p>After Jackson left, Otis’ face fell. Seeming suddenly aware of what he has done and regretting his decision. Guilt washes over him and he wished he never said anything, but it was too late. He just screwed over one of the nicest guys in school because of his own feelings. He’s envious of the chance Jackson has with Maeve, because he can’t imagine a world where a girl like that can have feelings for someone like him. He got on his bike rode away, he has to think things over.</p><p>Later, Otis and Eric are walking on the bridge going home after school.</p><p>“I need to stop Jackson.” Otis says determinedly, walking in front of his best friend.</p><p>“Then he’ll know your in love with Maeve!” Eric reasons with him whilst catching up to him.</p><p>“Then I need to warn Maeve about what he’s gonna do.” Otis replies. Weighing his options.</p><p>“Then she’ll know that you took money from Jackson and gave him bad advice. Because you’re in love with her.” Eric explains to his smart but somewhat dense friend.</p><p>“All my options are dog shit.” Otis says in frustrations, rock, hard place, Otis.</p><p>Otis stops walking and pulls out his wallet, taking a singe coin out. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Eric asks him.</p><p>“I saw this in Peaky Blinders, when he has to make a difficult decision; he flips a coin.” Otis explains.</p><p>“Heads or tails, really? This isn’t a television show, Otis.” Eric tells his friend nervously.</p><p>“Which one’s which?” Eric asks curiously.</p><p>“Heads, I tell Jackson. Tails, I tell Maeve. I guess.” Otis sighs.</p><p>Otis flipped the coin high up in the air.</p><p>“Shit, it landed on tails.” Otis confirmed.</p><p>“Well, flip it again! Come on!” Eric yells at him.</p><p>Otis flips the coin a second time.</p><p>“Tails again.” Otis says angrily.</p><p>“Third time’s a charm.” Eric sighs.</p><p>Otis tries once again and flips the coin.</p><p>“Fuck!” He yells in frustration. “I guess I’ve gotta go talk to Maeve.”</p><p>“Dude, you’re so fucked.” Eric laughs.</p><p>Otis didn’t have the guts to talk to Maeve that day, he’d talk to her tomorrow after school.</p><p>The next day at school, Jackson summoned up the entire sixth form at the canteen. </p><p>A panicked Otis looks at Maeve standing in the crowd and she looks back at him. He indicates to her that she should leave, however she misinterprets it and just looks confused back at him.</p><p>“Maeve Wiley, this is for you.” Jackson says as he starts singing Love Really Hurts Without You by Billy Ocean. It was a grand gesture indeed, fully equipped with swing band, completed with backup singers and clapping. It was as Otis suggested, public and passionate with his heart on his sleeve. The only thing missing was the rain.</p><p>Maeve looks both amused and horrified at the same time by this courageous act. As Jackson jumps off of the table and the backup singers continue on, Maeve looks for Otis in the crowd with a heartbroken look. </p><p>Jackson walks up to her, standing really close to her, smiling brightly. Maeve stares at him intensely.</p><p>“Will you please be my girlfriend?” Jackson implores her.</p><p>Maeve looks like she’s about to cry, not looking at him anymore, but looking at her feet instead. She turns her attention to the crowd for a second and steels herself. She looks back at Jackson and just says “I’m sorry. No.” With tears in her eyes.</p><p>Maeve turns around and runs away, with the crowd yelling “boo!”. She can hear her usual unwanted nicknames like ‘cock-biter’ and ‘cunt’, being yelled; she pretends that she can’t hear them. She’s almost escaped the crowd when she’s suddenly stopped by Ruby Matthews, holding a soft drink. Ruby proceed to pour the drink over Maeve’s head to everyone’s shock, gasps are coming from everywhere. Turns out the rain came after all.</p><p>Jackson looked hurt and was surprised by Ruby’s mean act. “Hey!” He yelled angrily at her, even if Maeve didn’t want to be with him she didn’t deserve that. A surprised and angry Maeve slapped Ruby across the face and ran away, with Otis running after her. He had almost caught up with her outside the school by the bike racks.</p><p>“Maeve, wait!” Otis yelled out of breath.</p><p>“Just leave me alone!” Maeve yelled back, running home.</p><p>Maeve had just gotten home, took a shower and changed herself out of her damp clothes and into some dry ones. She was about to open the fridge when she heard a knock on her door. She sighed and went to open it and was surprised to see Otis standing there, looking like a frightened child.</p><p>“Hi, ugh, Maeve.” He said with an awkward wave, barely looking her in the eye.</p><p>“Hi, what are you doing here?” She asks him rather coldly. She was caught off-guard by him turning up at her caravan.</p><p>“We need to talk, I, ugh, I screwed up. And I want you to hear it from me. I owe you that much at the very least.” Otis confesses, looking like guilt has eaten him alive. Maeve already looks deeply upset, as if the day wasn’t disappointing enough already.</p><p>“What did you do?” She says defensively, crossing her arms; still standing in the doorway. She has an idea of what it could be. Maeve was smart, noting that she told him yesterday about hating grand gestures and him motioning for her to run off before Jackson started singing made it almost obvious; despite these facts she wasn’t sure and she desperately hoped it wasn’t true.</p><p>“I, ugh. I-I did something stupid, it was impulsive and I-I didn’t think. I didn’t think it through.” Otis stutters and palms his head in annoyance with himself. In the end looking at her with wide eyes.</p><p>“You told Jackson to make a grand gesture.” Maeve said, almost sarcastically. Looking up at the sky with a disappointing smile as if saying ‘of course you did.’</p><p>“Maeve, I’m so sor-”</p><p>“Fuck you, we’re done.” Maeve yells, interrupting him as she slams the door in his face.</p><p>Otis puts his hand on the door-frame to keep it from closing, Maeve ‘accidentally’ slammed the door, hard into his hand.</p><p>“Ow! Fuck!” Otis groaned in pain, retracting his arm. “Maeve, wait. Please!” He yells.</p><p>“What?!” She yells back in frustration. “What the hell do you want from me?” Maeve asks, emotions are high and she just keeps thinking ‘why does everyone always let me down?’ The neighbors might hear, she doesn’t care.</p><p>“Please, just let me explain.” Otis pleads, holding his hand, looking as desperate as ever.</p><p>Maeve steps out of the caravan and stands close to him, arms once again crossed. “Alright, explain.” She says coldly.</p><p>“I, ugh-” </p><p>“Explain to me how you told Jackson to do a thing I hate so he could win me over. Explain to me how you used him to hurt me. Explain to me why suddenly someone so close to me decided to break my trust and humiliate me. Explain that, Milburn!” Maeve snapped at him. Stepping a foot closer to him with each sentence, making Otis walk backwards. Otis winced at her every word, feeling more guilt now than ever before.</p><p>Otis looked down at the ground in shame, how did he screw up this badly? </p><p>“Maeve, I... I did it out of jealousy.” Otis admitted, his voice was squeaky and whiny.</p><p>Maeve just stared at him, pools of water collecting in her eyes.</p><p>“I was jealous of him, being with you. And in a moment where I thought I could kick him off of his high horse, I took that chance. And I’ll regret it forever, I’m so sorry.” Otis was silently sobbing now.</p><p>“So you were jealous, why?” Maeve asked, oblivious to the obvious answer.</p><p>They were in a staring match, one angry at the other, one angry at himself.</p><p>“Maeve, you’re the best person I know, and you deserve far better than any of us.” Was all that Otis managed to say.</p><p>“You’re not answering the question.” Maeve scoffed.</p><p>“I know you can’t forgive me, I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive myself, I’m sorry.” Otis finished and started turning around. He can’t admit his feelings to her, that’ll just put salt in the wound for the both of them.</p><p>“You came here explain, and now you’re just leaving?!” Maeve yelled angrily at him.</p><p>“I thought you cared about me, but you’re just like the rest of them.” Maeve hissed at him. </p><p>Otis visibly deflated.</p><p>“I can explain how it happened, but I can’t explain why.” Otis said calmly.</p><p>“That’s not good enough.”</p><p>Otis facepalmed and sighed. “I want to be your friend, and if I say this; we probably won’t be.” </p><p>“Well, we’re not friends right now anyway.” Maeve coldly retorted. “What could be worse than what you’ve already done?” She said condescendingly.</p><p>“I did it because I didn’t want you to be with him. And I know that’s not a good reason, I didn’t think this would happen.” Maeve saw the regret in Otis’ eyes.</p><p>“Why didn’t you want me with him?” Maeve blurted.</p><p>“Because I’m in love with you!” Otis snapped at her.</p><p>“I’m in love with you, and all of that nihilistic wisdom and dark humor that you bring to the world. And I hate myself for being the reason that you’re hurting.” Otis cried and sunk down to his knees while Maeve looked at him in shock.</p><p>“I’m so, so sorry.” He continued to cry.</p><p>Maeve didn’t know what to do, she just looked at him. He was pathetic, but he was her friend.</p><p>“Do you expect me to just forgive you now?”</p><p>“No! of course not, I just wanted to apologize.” He explained. “I just hope that one day we can be friends again. But if you don’t want anything to do with me, I understand.” He continued.</p><p>Maeve let a few tears fall and let out a sob. “Go home, Otis.” She said and went inside the caravan, leaving a distraught Otis outside.</p><p>Later in the evening Maeve got visit from Aimee, whom had apparently left The Untouchables and also slapped  Ruby in the face after the grand gesture fiasco which made Maeve feel very proud of her friend.</p><p>They were sitting on the lawn chairs outside of Maeve’s caravan having a smoke, talking about the Jackson incident when Aimee changed the subject.</p><p>“Did Otis catch up to you?” Aimee asked. “He looked quite worried, the poor thing.”</p><p>Maeve scoffed, which earned her a curious look from her friend.</p><p>“Yeah, he caught up to me. He said some interesting things, I can’t really wrap my head around it.” Maeve sighed, Aimee looked at her worryingly. “I don’t think we’re friends anymore.” Maeve said, her voice breaking.</p><p>“What? Why? What happened, babes?” Aimee asked.</p><p>“He’s the one who told Jackson to make a grand gesture.” Maeve revealed.</p><p>“Oh.” Was all that came out of Aimee’s mouth, she leaned into Maeve and gave her a hug.</p><p>“He also told me he loves me.” Maeve started crying. “And he looked so heartbroken when I turned him away.”</p><p>“Aw, babes.” Aimee said. “I think you two can work it out, given a little time.” She continued, trying to be reassuring.</p><p>“I don’t know how we could possibly fix this. I don’t know if I like him in that way.”Maeve parted from the hug, and wiped away her tears. “He hurt me, Aimee. Broke my trust.” </p><p>“I understand, but didn’t he try to apologize for it?” Aimee asked.</p><p>Maeve and Otis didn’t speak for weeks. Otis seemed like a shell of his former self, Maeve got a lot of shit for dumping Jackson in front of the entire school. She’s never been called cock-biter so much before in her life, which only made Otis feel so much worse. Adam Groff had recently won an essay competition for As You Like It; which Maeve had written for him. Otis knew immediately that it was Maeve’s essay when Adam read it aloud during assembly. He looked at Maeve from across the room and saw her mouthing the words as he said them, confirming his suspicions. After school had finished for the day, Otis sneaked inside the headmaster’s office and stole Adam’s essay trophy. Something he’d never in a million years thought he’d do, but he knew that this is a wrong that he had to make right.</p><p>Maeve opened the caravan door, revealing Cynthia (and Jonathan) on the other side. She immediately handed Maeve a paper bag.</p><p>“Young lad dropped it off. Skinny, sickly-looking fella.” Maeve looked at her with a puzzled expression. </p><p>“Had some really interesting thoughts about me and Jeffrey’s marital problems.” Cynthia continued.</p><p>After Cynthia had left, Maeve hurried to open the paper bag and pulling out it’s contents.</p><p>She pulled out Adam’s trophy, her trophy. She smiled brightly at it, noticing that the Adam Groff template had been scratched out and instead written underneath was Maeve Wiley. She then opened the letter that was attached and started reading.</p><p>- Maeve, I’m so sorry that I hurt you and betrayed your trust. I don’t expect to be forgiven, but I need to tell you something. You saw something in me when no one else did. I was just this invisible guy in the corner, and I thought I liked being that way. Then I met you and I figured out I’m actually good at something. You’re the smartest person I’ve ever met and this award is yours. You deserve it. You’re far better than any of us, and you deserve recognition for your talents. Please don’t give it away next time.</p><p>Yours truly, Otis. -</p><p>Maeve was smiling from ear to ear, she’d missed Otis these past few weeks. Loneliness and the hurt from the lost friendship was slowly killing her. In her mind she already knew she’d forgiven Otis a while ago, she just didn’t have the guts to face him. Especially considering his confession, which she basically completely ignored the last time she actually spoke with him. This letter changed everything, she’s never felt this feeling in her life before. She knew just what to do. She put on her jacket and ran out of the caravan towards Otis’ house.</p><p>When the house was within her view from the gravel covered road, she saw Otis parking his bike on the top of the stairs leading down to his home. She rushed after him.</p><p>“Otis!” Maeve yelled, not with contempt but with warmth in her voice from atop the stairs.</p><p>Otis who was already halfway down to the house, squealed and turned around, looking as shocked as ever.</p><p>“Maeve, hi!” He said softly. “What are you doing here?” He said whilst scratching the back of his neck in nervousness.</p><p>“I got your letter, and the trophy.” Maeve said, she took a long breath before continuing. “And I had to see you.”</p><p>Otis climbed the steps and found himself standing next to her. “Yeah.” He breathed. “I’m sorry, I had to do it.”</p><p>Maeve engulfed him in a big hug. “Thank you.” She whispered softly in his ear.</p><p>“U-Ugh, no worries.” Otis stuttered, returning the hug. “It was my pleasure. It should be yours.”</p><p>“I meant the letter.” Maeve spoke softly, still hugging him; not letting go.</p><p>“Oh.” Otis squeaked.</p><p>“And I think...” Maeve tried to say it as the hug ended, and they parted.</p><p>“I think...”</p><p>“What?” Otis whispered, nervous and filled with anticipation.</p><p>“I think I’ll have to punch you in the face if you ever give a gift again, dickhead.” She said almost coldly.</p><p>A gut punched Otis lifted his arms up in an ‘I give up’ manner and said “Okay, I won’t.”</p><p>“And I think I’m in love with you too, dickhead.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I seriously considered giving this one a real heartbreaking ending but in the end I couldn't do it. xD Hope you all enjoyed and any feedback would be greatly appreciated as it helps me better my writing. As always if you have any ideas you'd like me to do, let me know. However, I can't promise anything.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set after season 2. Otis and Maeve have started hanging out again, as friends. They spend Halloween together when they get bored and decide to go for a walk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not too happy with this one really, I feel like it could've been a whole lot better. I needed to write something and decided to just post it here. Struggling to find ideas for more stories, it was fun to write though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis and Maeve were hanging out at his house. Otis hadn’t talked to her about the voicemail yet. When she broke down in front of him a few days ago, it just seemed like poor timing. She had cried on his shoulder and revealed all about how she called social services, how her family is no longer there. He comforted her as best he could and apologized yet again for his drunken behavior, this time she accepted it. Before he could ask about the voicemail she said she needed time to trust him again, even though he’s completely forgiven. Otis said he’d give her all the time in the world. They’ve been regularly hanging out since. </p><p>Things started to seem almost normal again, as normal as their situation allowed it to be. They hadn’t really talked too much the last few months. Otis found out that Sean left, how Erin (and Elsie) came back into Maeve’s life and how they just as quickly disappeared. Maeve got to know from Otis that his father is a dick, but he is trying. That his mum is pregnant, Adam and Eric are together and everything that went down between Otis and Ola. (Excluding the sexual parts)</p><p>They were at Otis’ house, sitting upright on his bed watching a scary movie for Halloween. Otis didn’t particularly have an opinion on Halloween; he’d never really given it much thought. Maeve however, loved it. Scary movies filled with jump-scares and gore, just like she used to watch with Sean growing up, and the candy of course, who doesn’t love candy? After the movie finished, Otis was more rigid than normal; he didn’t really enjoy horror movies. ‘too cliche’ he said. Maeve agreed but argued that sometimes cliche’s can be enjoyable. She admitted that he was right about this movie though, it was boring and unfulfilling.</p><p>“I’m bored.” Maeve stated, casually nibbling on her fingernails; looking at them every once in a while.</p><p>“Me too.” Otis consented, scratching his head.</p><p>Inside Otis was nervous, he hadn’t sat this close to Maeve before. Their shoulders were squeezed together and even though it wasn’t much for physical contact; he thanked a god he didn’t believe in for having such a small bed.</p><p>“What do you suggest we do about it?” Otis asked, sounding impatient.</p><p>“I don’t know. We’re too old to trick or treat, but doing that always seemed rude to me anyway.”</p><p>“What? why?” Otis looked at her with surprise, he thought everyone loved trick or treating.</p><p>“Expecting candy from complete strangers.” Maeve looked back at him with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“They’re giving them away for free, Maeve. It’s not like it’s stealing.” Otis argued.</p><p>“No, it’s more like charity. I used to do it; I loved it. Free candy, but now that I’m older it kind of annoys me.” Maeve revealed.</p><p>“Only Maeve Wiley doesn’t like trick or treating.” Otis laughed and bumped her on the shoulder, giving her a wry smile.</p><p>“Fuck off.” Maeve sneered. </p><p>“But seriously, what do you want to do?” Otis asked, looking at her as if she had the answers to all of the worlds questions. </p><p>“I don’t know, we could just walk around town for a bit, maybe?” Maeve suggested.</p><p>“Um, alright. Let’s go.” Otis said and got up from the bed and put on his iconic coat.</p><p>Maeve and Otis were walking around town, it wasn’t too late in the evening. The sky was dark, a few clouds lit up by the moonlight, a not too thick fog surrounding the town creating a creepy atmosphere; perfect for Halloween. They saw vampires, ghosts, celebrities, horror movie icons and the like going door to door.</p><p>“Some of these costumes are impressive.” Otis noticed.</p><p>“Yeah, that one guy really looked like Dracula.” Maeve agreed.</p><p>“Oh, the graveyard.” Otis said, seeing it in the darkness filled with fog sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of the graveyard.” Maeve laughed at him quietly.</p><p>“N-No, of course not. It’s just creepy is all.” Otis tried to sound tougher than he actually was.</p><p>“Come on.” Maeve grabbed Otis’ hand and led him straight to the entrance. </p><p>“Maeve, come on. What are we supposed to do in a graveyard?” Otis whined.</p><p>Maeve stopped and let go off his hand, instead taking a bottle of Whisky out of her purse, winking at him.</p><p>“You know I don’t respond well to alcohol.” Otis stated, wincing at the words as soon as they left his mouth.</p><p>Maeve’s face dropped just for a second, but he caught it. “As long as you don’t make any stupid speeches this time, I think you’ll be fine.” Maeve said. “Besides, there’s no party. Just you and me.” She finished.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go.” Otis said hesitantly.</p><p>They walked through the graveyard, seeing all sorts of beautiful and not so beautiful tombstones. Trees circled the graveyard, they thought it’d be a good idea to sit under them while drinking. Not being disrespectful to the residents.</p><p>Maeve opened the bottle and took a big gulp, almost coughing as she swallowed it, before handing the bottle over to Otis; who looked at her questioningly. </p><p>“Come on, big boy.” Maeve teased him. “You had no problem downing straight vodka, this will be a piece of cake.” She nudged him.</p><p>Otis took the bottle and drank even more than Maeve had, coughing furiously as he swallowed.</p><p>“That’s strong.” He scoffed and handed the bottle over to Maeve.</p><p>“Yeah, 50 percent.” Maeve smiled.</p><p>After sitting there for a short while, they both noticed that they were getting increasingly intoxicated by the alcohol. Half of the 70cl bottle was gone, but they weren’t completely drunk yet. </p><p>“So, what do you think about Whisky?” Maeve asked him.</p><p>“It’s growing on me, I like the taste.” Otis said honestly, taking the bottle from Maeve.</p><p>“Good.” Maeve smiled and reluctantly let go of the bottle. </p><p>As he took a swig, she decided to lean into him; her head on his shoulder. He took that as a sign and put his arm over her, now caressing her shoulder.</p><p>“Is-Is this, ugh, ok?” He asked, sounding more nervous than he’d like.</p><p>“Yes.” She whispered and continued to lean into him. “This is nice.” She said, a little louder. Otis blushed.</p><p>“How about we play a drinking game?” He asked, changing the subject; afraid of where the conversation was heading. The last few days with Maeve had been comfortable, he didn’t want to ruin it.</p><p>“Fine. Which one?”</p><p>“Ugh, I don’t know.” Otis laughed at himself. “Only ones I know of are truth or dare and never have I ever.” He stated.</p><p>“Which one you like the most?” Maeve asked, looking up to see his face.</p><p>“Never played them.” He revealed, Maeve looked at him with an expression of shock.</p><p>“Really?” Maeve gasped. “Now we have to play them.” She demanded.</p><p>“Do you have an app on your phone?” She asked, taking the bottle from him and taking a shot.</p><p>“Downloading right now.” He said.</p><p>“Alright, Maeve. Truth, or dare?” Otis said, trying to sound like a radio host, which gained him a snort from Maeve.</p><p>“Hmmm... Dare.” She said with a seductive twinkle in her eye. Otis gulped.</p><p>“Bite on the shoulder of any of the players.” Otis’ laughed at the dare. “Alright, Miss Wiley, bite my shoulder.” He said as he partly took off his jacket and sweater.</p><p>Maeve leaned into him and slowly kissed his shoulder, Otis’ face turned bright red. She then bit him, not gently; hard. </p><p>“OW!” Otis yelped, retreating and covering up his shoulder.</p><p>“Sorry, not sorry.” Maeve smiled at him. They both took another shot of Whisky. “Your turn, Milburn.”</p><p>“Ah... eh, truth.” Otis hesitantly said, he saw Maeve roll her eyes. </p><p>“Do you like to spend money on your... Soulmate?” Maeve read aloud, looking at his phone.</p><p>“I don’t really know how to answer that.” Otis stated. “I don’t really believe in soulmates.” He sighed. “But I do like spending money on people I care about. Is that an acceptable answer?” He breathed out nervously. </p><p>“I believe it is. I choose truth too, since you’re being a dickhead.” Maeve smiled shyly at him.</p><p>Otis looked at his screen and laughed. “When was the last time you shaved your armpits?” </p><p>“Two days ago, I usually shave them every other time I shower.” Maeve admitted and drank from the bottle.</p><p>“Me too.” Otis said. “I mean my face, not my armpits. Or ugh, any other area...” Otis looked away, embarrassed. “Ugh, dare.” Otis said, suddenly gaining more confidence.</p><p>“Say your name backwards.” Maeve said and grimaced, what a weird dare.</p><p>“Sss- Sito?” Otis said as a question. He took the bottle from Maeve and drank some more. </p><p>“Right. I choose dare too.” Maeve said, taking back the bottle.</p><p>Otis gulped and looked at her, blushing slightly. “Ugh, blow in the ear of the player to the right.” </p><p>Maeve sat up on her knees and bent over, looking Otis directly in the eyes. She moved to his neck and started blowing slightly, then up to his ear and sat back down. Looking at him with flirty eyes.</p><p>“You like that, do you?” She teased.</p><p>Otis just slightly nodded and took another sip of the bottle.</p><p>“Dare.” He said as he drank.</p><p>“Shit, we’ve been playing on Light this whole time.” Maeve said as she grabbed the phone.</p><p>“There’s levels?” Otis gulped, he thought the dares were exciting enough.</p><p>“Yeah, there’s like, five of them. Each getting more, ugh.. You know.” Maeve explained and set the setting to the highest one.</p><p>“Okay. I’m changing to truth.” Otis squeaked.</p><p>“Alright, dickhead.” Maeve said and gave him the finger. </p><p>“Tell an embarrassing story of when you were ashamed in the morning.” Maeve read, looking at him curiously.</p><p>Otis turned tomato red and said “Shit. I choose dare.”</p><p>“Can’t back out. How bad can it be?” Maeve said, urging him to tell her the story.</p><p>“Ugh, I ugh. Fuck. I woke up after a really nice, ah, dream.” Maeve started giggling.</p><p>“And I noticed that I, you know. My boxers were, ugh, sticky... So I um, I hid the sheets under my bed and everything. My mum found them later and washed them, saying she was proud of my first emission. I was so embarrassed.” Otis finished with a sigh, not keeping eye contact with Maeve.</p><p>Maeve continued laughing harder and harder as he went on, Otis even started laughing slightly with her. “It’s not funny!” He yelled. “Of course it is.” She said and finished laughing. </p><p>“What did you dream about?” Maeve asked curiously.</p><p>“Maeve...” Otis grunted, not wanting to embarrass himself further.</p><p>“Come on!” Maeve pleaded.</p><p>“It’ll get awkward.” He pleaded back.</p><p>“You’re always awkward.” She argued.</p><p>“Alright! It was my first wet dream, and we’ve just gotten to know each other. I ugh...” Maeve’s eyes widened.</p><p>“I dreamed about you.” He admitted, looking into her eyes; waiting for a reaction.</p><p>“That’s actually, kind of sweet.” She said, looking down before realizing. “Wait, I caused your first orgasm?” </p><p>“Ugh, well, technically, yes?” Otis said nervously, taking a huge sip of the bottle.</p><p>“Wow.” Maeve said, looking at him with an expression Otis couldn’t name.</p><p>“Your turn, truth or dare, Maeve?” Otis said, quickly changing the subject.</p><p>“Ugh, truth... I guess.” She said, snapping out of her thoughts.</p><p>“Describe a perfect date with a guy...” Otis read out slowly.</p><p>“I don’t know, haven’t really thought about it. I guess having dinner and just hanging out.” Maeve shrugged and tensed up. “Kind of like this, you know. Just having fun.” Otis noted that she compared hanging out with him to a date. He smiled back at her and handed her the phone.</p><p>“Dare.” He said, looking confidently into her eyes, she smiled at that.</p><p>“Turn to the girl on the left and give her the best compliment you’ve got.” Maeve read out, looking at him; waiting for the response.</p><p>Otis took her hand in his.</p><p>“You truly are the brightest, bravest and kindest person I’ve met so far in my life. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Otis said, not looking sober; not too drunk neither.</p><p>“Otis...” Maeve sighed, squeezing his hand.</p><p>“I mean it.” After a short pause of just staring at each other, Otis cleared his throat. “Your turn.”</p><p>“Um, Dare.”</p><p>“Think up a task to the player on the right.” Maeve murmured and looked up at the stars, thinking it over. Otis took another swig of the bottle and handed it to Maeve, she drank some as well. The bottle was almost empty.</p><p>She looked at Otis with a look she’s never given him before.</p><p>“I dare you to... finish the bottle.” Maeve smirked, knowing exactly what he thought she as going to say; she’s beating herself up inside for chickening out.</p><p>“Huh, alright.” Otis said and drank the remaining whisky; coughing slightly as he finished it.</p><p>“Ugh, I choose dare.” Otis said, sounding a little disappointed.</p><p>“Hug me.” She just ordered and showed him the prompt.</p><p>“Okay.” Otis laughed and opened his arms, engulfing her in a soft hug.</p><p>They sat there like that for way too long, longer than normal. He started to let go and she tightened the hug.</p><p>“This is nice.” Otis whispered.</p><p>“Yeah, it is.” Maeve spoke softly. </p><p>Suddenly Otis kissed Maeve on her forehead, Much to her surprise.</p><p>“Sorry, I just, ugh, felt like doing that. I don’t know why.” Otis said nervously.</p><p>“I didn’t mind.” Maeve said, burying her head into his chest.</p><p>“Maeve...” Otis said and parted slightly from the hug, looking at her face but their arms were still wrapped around each-other.</p><p>“Otis.” Maeve teased, looking at him with awe.</p><p>“I, ugh... I think we should...” Otis tried to say that he was starting to get cold and they should get out of here; but he got lost when looking at her when she looked at him the way she did.</p><p>“We should?...” Maeve said, looking at him with the same expression of love.</p><p>“We should, ugh... We should...” Otis said, moving slightly closer.</p><p>They’re kissing, they are kissing! Otis feels like he could rule world, he’s kissing Maeve freaking’ Wiley! After a few seconds they part, looking at each other adoringly.</p><p>“Do that.” Otis said and cleared his throat, Maeve started giggling before moving in to kiss him again.</p><p>They stayed like that for a little while, making out. Suddenly Maeve noticed that he was shivering.</p><p>“Otis, are you cold?” Maeve asked worryingly.</p><p>“Actually, I’m freezing.” Otis admitted, he couldn’t hide it anymore.</p><p>“Jesus, let’s go.” Maeve said, standing up and taking his hand; leaving the cemetery. No protests from Otis.</p><p>They walked hand in hand to Maeve’s caravan. </p><p>“Do you want to come in?” Maeve asked him, showing uncertainty.</p><p>“Yes! I mean, sure.” Otis said, clearing his throat a little.</p><p>“Let’s get you warm.” Maeve said as Otis sat down on the couch, she gave him a warm blanket and sat down next to him, leaning into him again.</p><p>“About that, ugh, kiss.” Otis said quietly and looked at her with a worried expression. “What, uh, what does that mean for us?”</p><p>Maeve took his hand in hers again, looked up at him and smiled.</p><p>“What do you want it to mean?” She said with a wry smile.</p><p>“That we’re a thing now?” Otis shrugged, gauging her reaction.</p><p>“Otis Milburn, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Maeve asked sarcastically in an overly formal tone.</p><p>“Maeve Wiley, I’d love to be your boyfriend. If you would have me.” Otis said and kissed her hand, after her joking around he wasn’t nervous at all anymore.</p><p>“Then we’re a thing.” Maeve said and smiled, giving him another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really do like the idea of Otis and Maeve hanging out and sneaking into the cemetery drinking in the middle of the night; hope something similar happens in the show. I used a real 'truth or dare' app for this when I probably should've just made up the questions myself; I thought the questions were sucky. Based on a prompt on some website where characters decide to spend the night in the cemetery. Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Bridge And A Jumper Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starts with the bridge scene near the end of Episode 5 then deviates from there. Suggested by 'fuck you isaac', thanks!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m a virgin!” Otis yelled, suddenly interrupting their moment. Cracking under the pressure. </p><p>“Whot?” Maeve said out of habit, she heard what he said; she was just baffled at the sudden revelation.</p><p>“Ugh, I’m a virgin... and I thought you should know... cause I am...” Otis said sounding extremely embarrassed. This was awkward for the both of them.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s totally cool, no judgment.” Maeve said, shaking her head in nervousness.</p><p>“Cool... glad I shared... that...” Otis said as his voice faltered, knowing he monumentally fucked up.</p><p>Maeve looked at him and saw the regret in his eyes, but she was embarrassed too.</p><p>“I’m gonna head off now.” She said apologetically.</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Otis sounded disappointed as Maeve moved away from him.</p><p>He started walking in the other direction, but he knew he had to try to somehow salvage this. He turned around and looked at Maeve almost skipping away from him, like she couldn’t get home fast enough.</p><p>“You okay getting home?” He yelled at her from the distance that grew larger and larger.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Maeve said quickly, quickening her pace; walking home.</p><p>He took out his phone and saw that he had two missed calls from his mum, oh shit.</p><p>“Okay...” Otis sighed quietly and continued his walk home, kicking himself.</p><p>After destroying his closet with an unstoppable force of anger, Otis laid down on the bed; tears falling from his eyes. He let his best friend down, he let Maeve down, he let himself down. This day was shit.</p><p>He wished he could take back the words he said to Eric just minutes before. Guilt finally finding its way to his stomach, he could feel it.</p><p>He wished the picture situation never happened, then he’d be free to be with Eric for his birthday, and there would be no awkward Maeve situation. This day was fucked up.</p><p>After laying there for a while, thinking things over. Being overly emotional like any other teenager in a similar situation, he heard a knock on his door.</p><p>“Darling...”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it mum!” </p><p>“There’s someone here to see you.” Jean announced through the door.</p><p>“Tell them I’m not home!” He yelled back in frustration, he didn’t want to see anybody right now.</p><p>“Go inside, honey.” Jean said to the visitor, opening Otis’ door.</p><p>“Mum!” Otis said loudly as he got up from the bed and looked at the doorway, seeing an unexpected visitor.</p><p>“Hey.” Maeve said walking inside Otis’ room, her voice was small and filled with uncertainty. She was still wearing Otis’ jumper.</p><p>“He- Hi... Maeve.” Otis said, sniffled and wiped away his tears. He was more than shocked.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Maeve asked, she sounded genuinely concerned. </p><p>“Yeah...” Otis sighed, not maintaining eye contact, tears still welling up in his eyes. Maeve looked at him knowingly and closed the door. “Okay, fine. No.” Otis reluctantly admitted.</p><p>“Um, why are you here?” Otis asked, his voice was squeaky and almost whiny; it wasn’t attractive.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Maeve shrugged, then gave him a small shyly smile. “What happened?” She said, pointing at his destroyed closet. </p><p>“Ugh, well... Eric and I had a stupid fight and I... said some things I shouldn’t have.” Otis sighed and looked to the floor. </p><p>“Oh... you guys will work things out, maybe.” Maeve said and bit her fingernails. “Should I go?” She asked, sounding hurt. She recognized that this wasn’t a good time, she didn’t even know why she was there; she just, suddenly was. After the awkward moment on the bridge, she felt like she had to clear the air. In all honesty, she was just drawn to him; she didn’t truly understand it himself.</p><p>“No, no... you can stay if you want to.” Otis said reassuringly. “Sorry, I’m just in a bad mood. Stay.” He pleaded. </p><p>“Okay.” Maeve nodded and sat down on a chair. “What did you fight about?”</p><p>“You.” Otis chuckled lightly after he blurted it out, thinking maybe he shouldn’t have. “We um, we had a fight about you...” He sighed, immediately afterwards.</p><p>“Me?” Maeve said, sounding surprised. </p><p>“Yeah. I was supposed to see Hedwig with Eric and he was assaulted on his way home; alone.” Otis clarified. “He was angry at me for being with you, calling me self centered. Today’s his birthday.” Otis sighed and pulled his hair in annoyance with himself, Eric was right. He was selfish. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come.” Maeve said and rose from the chair, about to leave. Feeling guilty for coming between two best friends.</p><p>“He’s right! I am self centered.” Otis said, standing up in front of Maeve. “I put my own interests in front of my best friend, when he needed me.” The tears in his eyes starting to fall. “I don’t think he will ever forgive me for this.” He said with cracks in his voice, sobbing, face all wrenched up. Maeve quickly went to his side and put her arms around him, trying to comfort him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He whimpered. Returning the embrace.</p><p>“Don’t be.” Maeve said quick and reassuringly, tightening her grasp around him. Caressing his back, doing her best to be comforting and calming him down. “You’re not self centered... I needed you too. It was an impossible situation and you didn’t know, right?” Maeve whispered in his ear, Otis didn’t say anything.</p><p>“I didn’t.” He whispered back after a while.</p><p>Otis parted from the hug, still holding on to her, he looked at her shyly and gulped. He just broke down in front of her. His worries disappeared when she smiled at him. “Um, thanks.” He said and sat back down on the bed.</p><p>“I know it’s late but, I want to show you something. If you... don’t mind.” Maeve said with nervousness.</p><p>She didn’t know why she found herself at Otis’, but she knows she wants him to know her, the real her.</p><p>“Okay.” Otis nodded. “Let me just change my clothes and I’ll be right out.” </p><p>“Okay.” Maeve smiled at him as she walked out the door.</p><p>Otis came out of the house wearing a gray sip up hoodie and some jeans, looking like his normal self; no makeup covering his face anymore.</p><p>“Hey.” He smiled at her.</p><p>“Back to normal.” Maeve almost laughed and gave him a wink. </p><p>“Yeah. Let’s go.” He said and started climbing the stairs, away from his home.</p><p>On the way to their unknown destination, Otis filled Maeve in with more details regarding his fight with Eric. Leaving out the part where they mentioned him liking Maeve and so on. She reassured him that everything would probably be okay. He felt a little lighter after having talked it out.</p><p>“Why are we here?” Otis asked curiously, not really understanding.</p><p>“Aside from Aimee, no one from school has been inside... yet.” Maeve sighed and looked down at the grass. </p><p>Otis stared at the caravan, then he looked at Maeve. He was still confused.</p><p>“Do you want to come inside?” Maeve asked him, for some reason she was bracing herself for the worst. </p><p>“Okay.” Otis gulped, looking at Maeve; waiting for her to enter the trailer. </p><p>“Okay.” Maeve breathed a sigh of relief, walking towards the door, unlocking and opening it. “After you.” She said humorously.</p><p>Otis entered the caravan and looked around, seeing the comfortable, albeit worn out couch. Her books on the coffee table, the tea she likes on the kitchen shelf. Unwashed dishes in the sink. An empty cigarette pack on the dining table. Records of Nirvana and Sløtface near her record player. He subconsciously moved to the kitchen, taking it all in. It was all so, Maeve. Yet it wasn’t her at all, but he found himself thinking that he’d love to spend more time here, getting to know her even better. He turned around and saw Maeve standing behind him, looking nervous as all hell. He knows what she’s worried about, he’s always known. </p><p>“It’s very Maeve Wiley-esque.” Otis laughed. “It’s nice. It feels lived in, like a home. It reminds me of you.”</p><p>“I love it, and I hate it. It’s shitty and tiny, but it’s home. And I...” Maeve uttered quietly, herself looking around. “I envy you.” She confessed. Otis looked at her with a broken heart-ed expression. </p><p>“Maeve...” Otis sighed.</p><p>“I don’t let people in. But, I let you in.” Maeve said, suddenly standing a little more rigid, more robotic, cold even.</p><p>“Don’t make me regret it.” She said coldly, then suddenly she seemed more relaxed, warm. Otis thinks she meant it as a warning, or just as a request. She was pleading with him, saying ‘don’t break my heart. Don’t make me regret sharing every part of my life with you.’ </p><p>“I wont.” Otis said quietly. Staring at her with love in his eyes. He cleared his throat. “Thank you for showing me this, it means a lot.” He smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, it does.” Maeve smiled back at him.</p><p>They both sat down on the couch next to each other, not super close but not distant either. Neither of them really knowing what to say next.</p><p>Otis looked at Maeve, seeing that she was lost in thought. Tonight had been a lot, for the both of them.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked.</p><p>“Are you?” She retorted quickly.</p><p>“Heh, yes and no.” He smiled a little, but it had still been a shitty day. The evening turned out a little better than he’d thought though.</p><p>“Same.” Maeve gave him a tiny smile.</p><p>“Have you given anymore thought about Jackson?” Otis asked, wincing at himself right after, he was curious; but it wasn’t really the time or the place to ask.</p><p>“I’m not really into him anymore... I don’t think I ever really was.” Maeve admitted quietly. “He probably hates me now, anyway.” Maeve said and leaned towards Otis for comfort.</p><p>Otis got the message and put his arm around her, it was awkward in the beginning but it soon got comfortable for the both of them. ‘How could anyone hate you?’ Otis thought to himself.</p><p>“What about you and Eric?” Maeve asked him, changing the subject.</p><p>“I’ll talk to him tomorrow, I have fix things.” Otis sighed, knowing it was going to be difficult, they’ve never had an argument like that before.</p><p>“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Maeve subconsciously leaned herself more into him, closing her eyes. Otis did the same.</p><p>After leaning against each other in a comfortable silence for a while, Otis got a ping from his phone.</p><p>“Shit, it’s my mum. It’s pretty late, innit?” He said disappointingly. He didn’t want to leave so soon.</p><p>“Yeah.” Maeve said, looking at the messages on his phone.</p><p>“I guess I’m gonna head off.” Otis said reluctantly. Changing his position to get off the couch, Maeve sat up straight “Or, I could stay?” He said with hope. “Do you want me to stay?” </p><p>“Do you want to stay?” Maeve asked.</p><p>“Um, yes?” Otis said, not confidently.  </p><p>“You can stay. If you want.” Maeve said. “We’ve got school tomorrow and by the time you get home it’ll be the middle of the night.” Maeve came up with an excuse, other than actually wanting him here.</p><p>“Okay, cool.” Otis sighed with a smile. Maeve got up from the couch. “Guess it’s time for bed.” She yawned.</p><p>“Yeah. I guess it is.” Otis replied and sent his mother a text that he wouldn’t be coming home tonight and that he’d be back after school tomorrow, assuring Jean that everything was indeed okay. </p><p>“Do you want the couch or, the bed?” Maeve asked with a flirty expression, Otis got a panicky look on his face.</p><p>“Oh! um, ugh... couch is fine.” He stammered.</p><p>“I’ll get you a blanket.” She said, sounding a little let down. She still gave him a smile though.</p><p>“Thanks.” He accepted the blanket and laid down on the couch, it was comfortable. “Good nig-” He said, his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence, he cleared his throat and tried again. “Good night... Maeve.” </p><p>“Night.” Maeve replied with a light, laugh-y tone as she walked to her room and turned off the lights. </p><p>Otis couldn’t sleep for what felt like hours, he was in Maeve Wiley’s home; sleeping on her couch. He knew he was in love with her, but his love for her was growing stronger every minute; especially today. She even invited him to her bedroom, but he felt like that was more of a joke. But he wasn’t sure. He was too nervous to go check, and he didn’t want to wake her up. He was just about to go under when he felt Maeve silently sitting herself beside him on the couch, she noticed that he was awake.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Maeve asked him with an undertone he didn’t recognize. He saw that she was still wearing his jumper.</p><p>“Yes.” He breathed out. Maeve pulled the blanket over them as she snuggled into Otis. She felt him nervously shaking at first but when she engulfed him tighter in what could only be called a firm hug he stopped.</p><p>“I didn’t want to sleep alone.” She whispered, wondering if he had actually heard her.</p><p>“I didn’t either.” He whispered back. She smiled slightly at that.</p><p>“Otis?” </p><p>“Maeve?” He laughed quietly.</p><p>“Why didn’t you kiss me on the bridge?” Her voice was quiet and soft, he felt her breath on his chest as she spoke.</p><p>“I... I panicked and I... I got scared.” He said truthfully accompanied by a deep breath.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I’ve never kissed anyone before.” He admitted shamefully.</p><p>“That’s okay.” She said lightly, looking up at him.</p><p>“Yeah?” He said, looking down at her, eyes interlocking.</p><p>“Do you want to have your first kiss?” Maeve said innocently, staring at him in wonder.</p><p>“Yes.” His breath hitched, was he ready for this?</p><p>“Are you sure?” She whispered teasingly.</p><p>“Yes.” He said more confidently.</p><p>“Don’t freak out, just trust me.” She said as she slowly got up in a more upright position, now facing him leveled.</p><p>“Okay.” He nodded.</p><p>She palmed his face with one hand and started leaning in, smiling at him slightly. She gave him a soft, not long but very good kiss. When she retreated he had the biggest smile on his face. He looked like a goofy idiot.</p><p>“Maeve...” He basically moaned. Maeve looked at him with awe.</p><p>“I ugh, I... I really-” He struggled to find the words, which ones were enough, which ones were too much?</p><p>“Otis.” Maeve stopped him, she returned to her previous position and snuggled back into him.</p><p>“I like you, but... I’m confused.” Maeve admitted, she felt him shaking again.</p><p>“I like you too.” He confessed, it was pretty obvious at this point.</p><p>“Let’s just... take things slow, yeah?” Maeve asked, wondering if she just hurt his feelings by asking.</p><p>“Whatever you want.” Otis smiled, he was happier than he’d been in a long time, somehow he felt like everything was going to work out fine.</p><p>“Okay, good.” Maeve felt immense relief.</p><p>“Um... Maeve?” </p><p>“Yes, Otis?</p><p>“What does slow mean exactly?” He had to ask.</p><p>“It means that we’re not a couple... yet. It means we’re figuring things out.” She smiled and looked up at him. She saw him smiling back at her.</p><p>“Okay.” He almost laughed, he felt relieved himself.</p><p>“Let’s sleep, we can talk more tomorrow.” Maeve said and shifted her position a little, so she could be even more comfortable.</p><p>“Yeah. Good night, Maeve.” </p><p>“Good night, dickhead.” </p><p>Otis couldn’t sleep for literal hours, he spent most of the night watching her. Seeing how peaceful she looked, thinking about how happy she made him and hoping that he made her feel the same way. It didn’t matter that she wanted to take things slow, or the fact that she was confused. He’d wait for as long as she wanted, he was in love. But he couldn’t tell her that yet. After a long time he eventually faded into sleep, smiling.</p><p>An alarm clock woke them up, Maeve grunted and used the blanket to cover her face from the light emitting from the windows, she wanted to sleep longer. Otis gently removed himself from the couch and turned off the alarm. </p><p>“Maeve, we’ve got to get ready for school.” He lightly shaked her.</p><p>“Okay, fine!” Maeve said as she removed the blanket from her face, staring at Otis with a fake-mad expression, then she looked down; much to Otis’ confusion. “Is that for me?” She laughed teasingly.</p><p>“What?” Otis looked down himself and saw that he was pitching a tent, it was morning after all. And he had snuggled all night with one of the most beautiful girls he’s ever seen; feeling all kinds of things he hadn’t before.</p><p>“Shit!” He said and jumped off the couch and turned away from Maeve, whom was still laughing.</p><p>“Go away!” He hissed angrily at his boner. “This is so embarrassing.” He said louder, so Maeve could hear.</p><p>“It’s fine. It happens.”</p><p>“It’s disgus- It’s not appropria- I’m so sorry.” He said, turning around to look at her, covering himself up.</p><p>“It’s only awkward if you let it be awkward.” Maeve smiled at him, she looked almost, lustful.</p><p>“Um, I’m not ready for this yet.” Otis said in a panic, overthinking things.</p><p>“What are you not ready for?” Maeve asked him out of curiosity, what did he think was going to happen? She wasn’t angry, she was amused.</p><p>“This!” He gestured towards his crotch. “And, and... you.” He said, sounding like he had an internal argument with himself. He was imagining all sorts of things, panicking. “Looking at me like you...” He stopped talking, then looked up at the ceiling. “I’m going to faint.” He said more calmly, almost falling to the ground when Maeve quickly swept up and got him sitting down on the couch.</p><p>“Hey, hey! You alright?” Maeve said and slapped him across the face to keep him awake.</p><p>“Oh, ow! Yeah, what happened?” He said quickly, out of breath, sweating.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Maeve said concerned, she was truly worried for a second there.</p><p>“I’m ugh, I’m fine. I just got a little, a little light headed.” Otis said, sitting himself more upright. “I’m sorry if I scared you.”</p><p>“You really had me worried.” Maeve said and smiled slightly at him. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Otis looked ashamed, like he didn’t even deserve to be in her presence right now.</p><p>“Does this happen often?” She asked, she needed to know.</p><p>“Not really, just when I... when I um... you know.” He looked embarrassed as well now.</p><p>“When you, what? wank?” She asked, sounding perplexed.</p><p>“Yes. I can’t do it, I get overheated or light headed, I freeze.” Otis explained with his head held low.</p><p>“If you’ve changed your mind about liking me, I understand.” He said lowly, like he didn’t want to say it at all.</p><p>“What? no! I still like you, but now I’m definitely sure about taking things slow.” Maeve explained. She could see that Otis didn’t really buy it. She moved his head with her hands, looking deep into his eyes.</p><p>“Hey! I still like you.” She said and gave him a small peck on the mouth before letting go and standing up. Otis let out a small smile.</p><p>“I’m gonna get changed and then we can go to school, we’ll get breakfast on the way.” She commanded, Otis nodded. Sitting on the couch, feeling flustered.</p><p>They went to school, had breakfast from Browns on the way. They looked like they normally did, ‘colleagues’, friends. No public displays of affection; everything seemed normal. When they arrived at the entrance of the school, Otis saw Eric parking his bike, looking at them with anger. He was on his way to walk over but was stopped by Maeve. </p><p>“What?” He asked, almost angrily.</p><p>“Maybe now’s not the best time. You should probably wait until the school day is over. I don’t know.” Maeve sighed.</p><p>“Okay, yeah. I’ll talk to him in the last recess. I guess.” Otis scratched his head. He looked at Maeve who suddenly got big eyes and a worried expression. “What?” He asked her, then he looked behind and saw Jackson at the entrance, looking at them.</p><p>“I need to talk to him, explain things. Break up.” Maeve looked down on the ground.</p><p>“Yeah. I guess I’ll see you later.” Otis gave her a supportive smile and went off. </p><p>“See you.” She said as she braced herself and walked towards Jackson.</p><p>“Jackson, I’m sorry but I’m-”</p><p>“I’m breaking up with you.” Jackson interrupted her, you could see that he was hurt.</p><p>“You’re just, um... we’ve been together for what? two months? and I don’t really know all that much about you.” He whined. He was right, of course.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I hope that we can still talk and stuff.” He smiled a small smile at her. “But I guess I’m just not what you’re looking for.” He sighed.</p><p>“Yeah.” Maeve agreed and gave him a spontaneous hug. “Sorry.” She whispered and let go.</p><p> “Okay, bye.” He said with a wave and walked away.</p><p>“Bye.” Maeve said, standing alone. Even if she didn’t have feelings for him anymore, break ups always suck. She hardened herself and walked into the school.</p><p>In the middle of class, Maeve got a text from Otis.</p><p>From: Otis Milburn</p><p>- Are you okay?</p><p>To: Otis Milburn</p><p>- I’m okay, thanks. See you at lunch?</p><p>From: Otis Milburn</p><p>- Definitely.</p><p>Maeve smiled one of her goofy smiles before being scolded by the teacher for being on her phone. She didn’t care much, she just grunted back.</p><p>At lunch, Maeve and Otis were sitting together in the cafeteria. Otis noticed that he got some looks from Eric sitting a few tables over.</p><p>“I’m gonna go talk to him.” He said determinedly and got up to walk over.</p><p>“Good luck.” Maeve said sincerely and watched the scene unfold. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, she just saw that Eric was being agitated and it didn’t look like things were going well. She was biting her thumbnail and watched a depressed Otis return to the table. </p><p>“How’d it go?” She asked, knowing the answer.</p><p>“Not well, he hates me.” Otis let his head fall down.</p><p>“Give it time, he’ll come around.” Maeve said and caressed his shoulder with care. This situation sucks.</p><p>“Thanks.” Otis said gratefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was originally just going to be one part but I couldn't for the life of me figure out where to go from here, I'll post part 2 when it's written but it might take a while; or it'll suddenly come to me. Let me know what you think (both good and bad). Hope you enjoyed it so far! xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Bridge And A Jumper Part 2 (Finale)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently it came to me. I hate leaving things unfinished when they're supposed to be a one part-er, so I cracked my knuckles and banged this one out. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maeve closed her locker revealing Aimee, scaring Maeve.</p><p>“What the hell Aimes?” Maeve yelled out, scared half to death.</p><p>“Did you break up with Jackson?” Aimee asked, she felt like she was missing out on a lot.</p><p>“Actually, I was going to. But he beat me to it.” Maeve didn’t look sad or angry, surprisingly enough she looked calm and carefree, she looked almost happy.</p><p>“Oh, babes.” Aimee looked sad for her friend. “Are you alright?” </p><p>“I’m fine.” Maeve said, and she meant it. She noticed that Otis was standing by his locker as well. Their eyes met and suddenly both of them were beaming. Looking like they had no worries in the world.</p><p>“Oh, I see.” Aimee said, looking at Otis and giving him a small wave.</p><p>“What?” Maeve asked defensively. </p><p>“You’re in love with Otis.” Aimee smiled at her best friend.</p><p>“Nuh uh.” Maeve pretended to disagree, shaking her head at the idea.</p><p>“Sure you are. The way you lit up just now comforms it.” Aimee said proudly.</p><p>“Confirms it?” Maeve asked, not fully understanding what Aimee said.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Aimee laughed. “So, what happened between you two?” She waggled her eyebrows.</p><p>“What makes you think anything happened?” Maeve waggled her eyebrows right back at her.</p><p>“Look at him.” Aimee said, both of them now looking at Otis, whom looked back at Maeve for a few seconds before closing his locker and leaving the area for class.</p><p>“He’s clearly in love with you. And the look he’s got when he looks at you, mirrors your own. It’s obvious.” Aimee explained, when it came to love; she was oddly intuitive.</p><p>“Shit. We were supposed to take things slow.” Maeve said under her breath.</p><p>“What?” Aimee said loudly.</p><p>“Um... uh...” Maeve was speechless, she let it slip.</p><p>“You were supposed to take thing slow?” Aimee exaggeratedly repeated.</p><p>“Yes, um. We kissed last night.” Maeve was starting to panic, she knew she liked him; but was she really in love with him? how did this happen?</p><p>“You kissed?” Aimee asked loudly, gaining some colorful looks from the people still in the hall.</p><p>“Yes.” Maeve nodded, looking worried, or scared, or both.</p><p>“Good for you. I knew I was right.” Aimee said with glee.</p><p>“But, what am I going to do?” Maeve asked intensely.</p><p>“About what?” Aimee asked back, confused.</p><p>“About Otis!” Maeve hissed.</p><p>“What about him?” </p><p>“You just said that I’m in love with him!” Maeve sneered.</p><p>“So?” Aimee looked even more confused.</p><p>“So! I’m not ready for that.” Maeve declared.</p><p>“No one is ready for that, it just happens.” Aimee said comfortingly. “You need to just, accept it.” </p><p>“Okay?” Maeve nodded, still looking anxious. </p><p>After school, Otis was walking through the schoolyard on his way home when suddenly Maeve leapt up from behind him.</p><p>“Hey dickhead!” She yelled from a small distance, Otis was startled and let out a few surprise squeals; much to Maeve’s enjoyment.</p><p>“Hey, Maeve.” </p><p>“We’re going on a date, tonight.” Maeve said determinedly, like Otis didn’t have a choice in the matter. She was walking past him now.</p><p>“Cool.” He said with amusement. “Wait, what?” He was perplexed. Did he hear her correctly?</p><p>“Date, you and me. Tonight.” Maeve said, more confidently.</p><p>“Yeah, alright. Okay. Are you sure that you want to?” Otis regretted asking, wincing at himself.</p><p>“If I didn’t want to I wouldn’t have asked, dickhead.” Maeve retorted with a smile, gaining a considerable distance between them.</p><p>“Uh, okay?” Otis said questioningly, where did all this come from?</p><p>“Be at mine at six, yeah?” Maeve said as she was walking further away from him.</p><p>“Okay!” Otis yelled at her as she disappeared over the hill, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Weren’t they gonna take things slow?</p><p>He looked at himself in the mirror, wearing black skinny jeans and a black and white striped dress shirt. He looked ridiculous. He changed again for the umpteenth time today, deciding on wearing his usual dark gray jeans with a black dress shirt. Casual, but formal.</p><p>He didn’t know what Maeve had planned, it all seemed very spontaneous and he was nervous about the evening ahead. But he was also extremely happy and excited, he was going on a date with Maeve Wiley!</p><p>He knocked on the caravan door three times, arriving at exactly 6 p.m as agreed. He was sweating slightly, nerves were building up more than he had anticipated. But he wasn’t going to run, even if they’re not speaking right now; Eric would kill him if he did.</p><p>“Hi.” He said softly as she opened the door. He looked at her with amazement when he saw how she was dressed. Her hair looked more golden than before, even with the pink highlights and dark after-growth. She was wearing a white sundress which fit her surprisingly well, compared to the usual outlaw-ish clothes. She looked completely, undeniably, stunningly beautiful.</p><p>“Hi.” She said back, looking at him. Otis had dressed up for the occasion too, and it did surprising things to her. He looked fit and handsome, not skinny and pale. Less boy-ish, more mature. She loved it. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Maeve asked after not getting a reply for a few moments.</p><p>“W-What?” Otis asked, blinking away his unruly thoughts.</p><p>“I asked you if you were alright.” Maeve laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m- I’m fine. Y-You look...” Otis couldn’t find the words, he was more than speechless.</p><p>“You too.” Maeve blushed. “Let’s go.” She said and locked the caravan door, taking Otis’ hand in her own; dragging him to an unknown location.</p><p>“Where are you taking me?” Otis asked her, he didn’t really like surprises, or mysteries. Not in real life anyway.</p><p>“It’s a secret.” Maeve almost giggled.</p><p>“It won’t be a secret once I’m there.” Otis retorted.</p><p>“It’s a secret for now.” She had to let out a small laugh.</p><p>“Fine.” Otis said with fake annoyance, he’d let her drag him anywhere.</p><p>---------------------</p><p>“The quarry?” Otis asked, he was a little baffled.</p><p>“Yep. The quarry.” Maeve looked at him, saw that he was confused. </p><p>“There’s a food truck nearby that my brother and I used to go to when mum didn’t come home for a few days. Sometimes we got free food and we used to sit here, looking at the lake. It was comforting. Sometimes I still come here, eating the same shitty food from the food truck, looking at the lake under the moonlight. I wanted to share that with you.” Maeve looked around nervously, thinking that in retrospect that this wasn’t the brightest idea. That maybe he expected something wildly different and he was disappointed.</p><p>“It’s lovely.” He said simply, staring at the water, reflecting the moon. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” He said sincerely, looking at her with admiration. Maeve blushed.</p><p>After getting their food from the food truck and eating it by the lake, they talked about multiple subjects; one of them being at what point will Mr. Hendricks get fired? They joked around, laughed and simply had a great time just hanging out. After sitting there for a while and a lull in the conversation appeared, Otis got to thinking.</p><p>“Um.. I’m curious.” He stated firmly.</p><p>Maeve looked at him speculatively, expecting him to go on; then she realized he wasn’t going to.</p><p>“About what?” She said with a hint of sarcasm.</p><p>“Yesterday, um... You said we should take things slow. Now we’re on a date.” He almost laughed.</p><p>“It was because of something Aimee said.” Maeve answered, even though he hadn’t asked yet. “I can’t tell you.” She blushed.</p><p>“Alright.” Otis smiled, curiosity eating him alive. “So, what did she say?” </p><p>“I can’t tell you, shut up.” Maeve laughed and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.</p><p>“Okay, I get it.” He smiled mischievously. “She said thaaat?” </p><p>“Fuck off.” Maeve continued to laugh. </p><p>“Come on, it’s killing me.” Otis pushed. “Go on.” He nudged her.</p><p>“Fineeee.” Maeve relented. “She said that um... that um... that I...”</p><p>Otis got an almost worried look on his face, he almost regrets pushing if it was so difficult for her to say.</p><p>“You don’t have tell me if you don’t want to-”</p><p>“She thinks I’m in love with you.” Maeve looked at him with heart eyes and pursed lips. Otis opened his mouth but no words came out, his heart was pounding.</p><p>“W-What?” He almost couldn’t believe his ears, what was she saying?</p><p>“Aimee said that I look like I’m in love.” Maeve looked away for a moment. “And I think she’s right.” She looked back at Otis with a smitten smile, adoration in her eyes. She noticed fear in his or maybe she confused it with excitement?</p><p>“You think?” Otis still couldn’t believe what he was hearing, had he died and gone to heaven? was he dreaming? was any of this real?</p><p>“She said that you look like you’re in love too.” Maeve gave him knowing wink, waggling her eyebrows.</p><p>“Are you?” Maeve asked softly, almost in a whisper. “In love, I mean.” </p><p>“Yes.” Otis answered truthfully, honestly and quickly. Almost in a reflex.</p><p>“I am. I’ve been for a while.” He admitted.</p><p>“Good.” Maeve said simply.</p><p>“We’re talking about each-other, right?” Otis asked, he felt compelled to do so.</p><p>“I don’t know, who were you talking about?” Maeve teased him.</p><p>“You! I was talking about you.” Otis chuckled. He realized that she wants him to say it first.</p><p>“I’m in love with you, Maeve.” He confessed, letting out a breath of relief as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.</p><p>“I love you too, Otis.” Maeve felt the same, she didn’t realize when this scrawny, pale, unusually long armed dickhead became someone whom she never wanted to be without, but she’s glad it happened. </p><p>It was as if the world went away and they were the only two people in existence. Neither of them wanting to leave this moment.</p><p>“Um, what about taking it slow?” He asked nervously, hoping he hadn’t fucked up their moment.</p><p>“Fuck taking things slow!” Maeve said and suddenly Otis felt her lips on his, he returned the favor. Kissing her back as passionately as he could. He was concerned with the fact that he hadn’t had much practice with this, but when he heard Maeve letting out a moan of pleasure, all those worries took a backseat.</p><p>After making out for a bit and releasing the grips from one another, they both smiled almost shyly at each other. Laughing a little bit after their moment, releasing the tension they felt. They were happy, truly. </p><p>On the way home after ‘the best first date ever’ in Otis’ own words, walking hand in hand; Maeve still felt like something was off with him.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Maeve asked him, sounding motherly.</p><p>“It’s just... I’m happy.” He said with a sad smile.</p><p>“And that’s bad?” Maeve asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>“No, that’s great. Amazing even. I never thought I could feel this good, but still... I feel guilty.” He confessed with a sigh.</p><p>“Is this about you and Eric?” Maeve asked, knowing that it’s been on his mind a lot.</p><p>“Yeah, he still won’t talk to me.” He sighed, seeming a little more down than before.</p><p>“Hey, everything will be fine. If not, I’ll kick his ass.” Maeve leaned into him. He laughed a little.</p><p>A few days later when the dance rolled around, Otis and Maeve went together. Otis fixed his relationship with Eric, danced; even though he doesn’t dance. And basically saved a kid from suicide. It was an eventful evening full of surprises. He met Maeve’s brother, whom he got along with surprisingly well. Sean even said that Otis was exactly the kind of guy he pictured Maeve finding for herself. When Sean left, he stayed with Maeve for days; making sure she wasn’t lonely. When her mum came back, he was nothing short of supportive. He celebrated the NSQC victory with her days after Erin and Elsie left, doing his best to lift her spirits. And after they went their separate ways to university, they stayed together, long distance relationships were tough, but they made it. Eventually settling down together back in Moordale after getting their individual degrees. When he proposed, she was over the moon and selfishly showed the ring off to everyone every chance she could. When they married, Eric told embarrassing stories, as was his role as the best man. When she announced that she was pregnant he cried tears of joy. It was as Maeve once assured him, everything went just fine. Even better. And to believe that it all started with random stroke of luck that two seemingly incompatible people bumped into each other in the hallway at school.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hate writing endings, seriously, endings are hard man. Hope the quality was up to expectations as I finished this one pretty quickly. Hope you enjoyed reading, it was fun writing it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Death In The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: This one is pretty sad. It's about Otis' dad dying suddenly and Maeve being there for him. Them just being sweet and caring to one another. But there is some sad stuff in here. Set after season 2.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BTW: This has barely been proof-read, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes. Warning once again, there are some sad scenes in here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next school day after he sent the voicemail, Otis was at his locker, looking over at Maeve. They made eye contact, with Maeve immediately looking in the other direction. Otis sighed, looking depressed and closed his locker. He left, thinking that Maeve didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. He was of course, half right.</p><p>As Otis was sitting in class, scribbling nonsense on the paper trying to keep his mind busy. Not paying any attention to the class what so ever, he heard himself being called to the headmaster’s office over the intercom. The students in the class turned to look at him, wondering what he’s done to get called over there. He looked at them with the same puzzled expression, not knowing why he was summoned. He looked over at Mr. Hendricks, and the teacher urged him to go. Otis quickly packed his bag and left the classroom, hurrying over to find out what was happening. </p><p>He entered the headmaster’s office with a worried expression, he did mention the clinic a few days ago in front of everybody. He looked at the new substitute headmaster, Hope. Stepping in for Mr. Groff due to his sabbatical. He looked even more surprised to find his mother sitting in one of the two chairs opposite of Hope’s desk. </p><p>“What’s going on?” He asked nervously. Almost shaking, afraid to get detention or worse; expelled.</p><p>Jean quickly rose from her seat, looking at Otis with sad eyes filled with tears. She was sniffling. </p><p>“Am I in trouble?” Otis asked, even more worried now, seeing the state his mother was in.</p><p>“No, you’re not in any trouble.” Hope revealed.</p><p>“Otis, maybe you should sit down.” Jean gently moved him over to the chair, he reluctantly sat down.</p><p>“Mum, you’re kind of freaking me out.” Otis said, letting his rucksack fall to the floor, looking between Jean and Hope with wide eyes. </p><p>“Otis...” Jean almost let out a sob, she was shaking. </p><p>“What is it?” Otis got tears in his eyes now as well, it wasn’t normal to see Jean so upset. </p><p>“Your father’s dead.” Jean looked Otis in the eyes, she put her hand gently on his knee. No words could describe her expression.</p><p>Otis looked at her with confusion, thinking that he must have heard her wrong. “What?” His voice was course and rough, it came out a little louder than a whisper. </p><p>“Your father died this morning.” Jean repeated. Letting some tears fall. Otis shook his head in disbelief, Jean continued to speak but Otis couldn’t hear a thing.</p><p>He couldn’t even remember running out the door, leaving his belongings in the office. Jean had ran after him, but had difficulty finding out which direction it was he had headed in, she went the wrong way. The next thing Otis knew he fell into a locker, punching it with the bottom of his fists, falling to the floor. Letting out a few weak sobs. He stayed there, crouched, facing the locker; hulking. He looked inconsolable.</p><p>Maeve had excused herself from her class to go to the bathroom, a little white lie to have a smoke. She was technically going to the bathroom. She was walking to the exit of the school with a mean look on her face. A resting bitch face, some would call it. She was nearing the front entrance and noticed Otis laying there, crying and punching the locker. Her expression immediately changed to one of fear.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Maeve asked worryingly, all their problems suddenly forgotten. She rushed to his side and crouching down to him. She moved him so he would face her. “What happened?” </p><p>Otis tried to speak through the tears, letting out a few squeaks and squeals. Maeve looked extremely concerned for his well being. She lifted him up, Otis immediately let himself fall into the locker; but he was still standing, although askew. He put his hands over his face to wipe away some of the tears, his eyes was bloodshot and his face was puffed. His lip was quivering. </p><p>“Uh...” He groaned, trying to speak. “My dad-.” He stuttered and immediately began sobbing again. He couldn’t even say it.</p><p>Maeve instantly took him in a hug. Clutching him tightly. Trying to be consoling, comforting. One arm wrapped around him, the other caressing the back of his head. Whispering soothing sounds. Holding him there for a while, she noticed Jean creeping up in her peripheral vision. She looked over at the woman, who stood there. Holding her purse with both hands in front of her, silently crying as well. She noticed that she had Otis’s rucksack over her shoulder. Maeve had tears in her eyes as well. </p><p>‘His dad’s dead?’ Maeve mouthed, feeling her neck getting increasingly wet from Otis’ crying; she didn’t care one bit. Jean nodded regretfully, letting out a weak sob at the same time. Maeve whispered “I’m sorry.” to the both of them. She was started slightly letting go of Otis after he had calmed down a little. He gave her one last squeeze and moved himself away from her, no longer sobbing. Tears were still silently leaving his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He uttered. </p><p>“No. Don’t say that.” Maeve said softly, gently caressing his shoulder.</p><p>Otis looked over at his mum, he quickly reached her side and hugged her tightly as well. Jean lovingly returned the embrace. Maeve watched, letting a few of her own tears fall. Seeing Otis this sad wasn’t easy for her. And when she had watched Jean around the school she always looked so happy go lucky. This was difficult, even for Maeve. She couldn’t imagine what either of them were going through. Can’t be sad when your dad dies if you’ve never had one, right? Maeve continued to stand there awkwardly as Otis and Jean parted. They looked at her in a manner of which like she seemed to have answers, but there wasn’t any questions. </p><p>“Um... Do you want me to come with you?” Maeve asked, moving her arm a little forward then abruptly retracting it. </p><p>“Um, no. It’s fine.” Otis let out a breath and wiped his face with his hand. Jean looked down to the floor as the teenagers spoke.</p><p>“If... If you need anything, I’m a phone call away.” Maeve nodded reassuringly at him, she wanted him to know that she was there. </p><p>“Thanks.” Otis sighed quietly, nodding yes at her, showing he appreciated it. “I’ll text you.”</p><p>“I’ll keep my phone close.” Maeve said.</p><p>“Um, we should go, yeah?” He looked at his mother, who looked back. No words could express how much in pain they looked. Jean nodded and they started walking out of the school. </p><p>Otis stopped as he had almost walked past Maeve. He gave her a quick spontaneous hug, whispering thank you in her ear before walking away. </p><p>Maeve returned to her class, the aptitude scheme. She asked to speak privately with Miss. Sands. The other students, Ola, Steve, Viv and Dex all looked at them curiously through the window. They saw that Maeve was at the brink of crying and Miss Sands nodding with understanding, both of them looking sad. Miss Sands put her hand on Maeve’s shoulder and nodded. Maeve quickly went inside the classroom to gather her things and left in a hurry. The students looked at their teacher, expecting answers. </p><p>“Um, I can’t tell you anything about it.” Miss Sands explained. She looked shaken. Otis was also one of her favorite students, she was honestly worried about him.</p><p>Maeve got home to her caravan and changed her clothes. She was worried about Otis. The events of the party was forgotten the instant she was him broken down. She just wanted, needed to do everything in her power to make him feel better. And damn it she was going to try. She had texted with him a little bit for a few hours. Then she decided to go visit him, she knew he would try to close himself off. As he usually did when he was feeling down. She left the caravan refreshed and stopped by Browns to buy him the snacks that he likes and a coke. She then headed for his house. </p><p>Maeve stepped onto the porch and nervously rang the doorbell, she didn’t know if it was a bad time. But she wanted to be there for him, to support him. She realized that she should’ve probably texted him first to let them know she was coming. A tired looking Jean answered the door, bags under her eyes; she looked like she’s been crying.</p><p>“Oh, hello. Um...” Jean, squinted her eyes, trying to remember the girl’s name.</p><p>“Maeve.” Maeve answered nervously. “How is he doing?” She tilted her head a little, trying to show compassion.</p><p>“About how you’d expect.” Jean sighed. “It was really sudden.” Jean sighed. “Heart attack.” She clarified.</p><p>“Do you want to come inside?” The older woman asked inquisitively.</p><p>“I can come back at another time, if you’d prefer.” Maeve pointed with her thumb behind her. Jean noticed that she looked like she wanted to stay.</p><p>“No. Come in. I think Otis could do with some company.” Jean said, walking inside the house with Maeve. And just like Maeve expected “He’s holed up in his room.” </p><p>“Okay. Where is that?” Maeve said, now standing in the living room.</p><p>“Last door at the end of the hall. You’d think it was the bathroom.” Jean pointed up the stairs. </p><p>“Thanks.” Maeve nodded gratefully. “Also, um... I’m sorry for your loss.” She sighed, regretfully. </p><p>“Thank you.” Jean smiled at the younger woman as she walked up the stairs.</p><p>Otis was laying in bed, wearing a comfy t-shirt and some pajama bottoms. Trying to relax, but all he could do was look up at the ceiling. Memories of a relatively absent father playing through his mind. He heard a knock on the door and turned to face it, he looked a little surprised when it opened and Maeve calmly stepped inside his room. </p><p>“Hi.” Her voice was low, shy. </p><p>“Hey.” Otis sniffled, and rose to a sitting position on the bed.</p><p>“I brought you some snacks, if you want it. And also here.” She handed him the coca cola. “You need to hydrate.”</p><p>“Um, thanks.” Otis looked away shyly. He didn’t really know what to say. He broke down in her arms earlier after not really speaking with her for a week or two, and everything that happened. </p><p>“If you want me to leave, I get it.” Maeve said, voice full of uncertainty. She looked away from him. He looked at her with big eyes. “You can stay.” His voice was whiny and squeaky. She knew he was still far from okay. He seemed like he was on the verge of breaking down again.</p><p>“Can I sit?” </p><p>“Yeah, of course.” Otis moved a little to make room for her on the bed. Maeve sat herself down. They were both sitting cross legged opposite each other. Otis looked at her and she saw that tears were once again forming in his eyes. He couldn’t help it, now that she was here. </p><p>“Otis...” Maeve said softly and put her hand on his knee, he looked down at it and back up at her. Letting out a soft whimper. “I, uh...” He breathed heavily. “I’m sorry, about everything.” He managed to utter, he didn’t look at her anymore. He was ashamed.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I don’t care anymore. I’m just worried about you.” Maeve said sincerely, still holding her hand on his knee, her thump making cozy circles. Otis continued to breathe heavily.</p><p>Maeve moved to sit next to him on the tiny bed, she put her arm around him and moved the both of them down to horizontal position. He moved closer to her, as if relishing in her just being there. His head gently resting between her shoulder and her chest. He cried silently into her as she rubbed his shoulder, as if trying to keep him warm. It was comforting. “Sorry.” He apologized, he didn’t want to be a burden; but he needed her.</p><p>“Don’t ever apologize for this Otis.” Maeve whispered softy against his head.</p><p>“Can we um... Stay like this? Just for a little while?” He asked shyly, he couldn’t bare to look up at her in case she says no.</p><p>“Anything you want.” Maeve squeezed him a little tighter, showing that she was truly there for him. She’d give him anything he needed.</p><p>They laid there in comfortable silence, eventually Maeve noticed that Otis had fallen asleep. He did look tired, but that was expected. Jean sneakily opened the door and looked at Maeve.</p><p>“Oh... darling.” Jean sighed, looking at the two. </p><p>“I just wanted to ask if you needed anything?” Jean whispered so she didn’t wake Otis up.</p><p>“I think we’re fine.” Maeve spoke quietly. Looking at Otis’ mum with awe. Even in circumstances like this, she was thinking about others. ‘This family.’ Maeve thought.</p><p>Otis eventually woke up, when he noticed how he was positioned, basically sleeping on Maeve’s breasts. He jerked back in surprise, almost falling out of the bed. “Shit!” He yelled. “I’m so sorry, Maeve. I didn’t mean to-”</p><p>“What?” Maeve laughed a little, amused at his reaction.</p><p>“Um...” Otis gulped, red as a tomato. He looked away shyly. “I slept on your boobs.” He said quick and quietly.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Did you sleep well?” Maeve put her hand over his. She was smiling brightly at him, hoping she’d given him at least some comfort.</p><p>“It was uh... nice.” His voice was not much louder than a whisper. </p><p>“You can lay down again if you want.” Maeve said shyly, blushing as well. “Or do you want me to get you anything?” </p><p>“Um, no. That’s fine.” He said, determined. “Actually, I want to go downstairs for a little bit.” He got up from the bed and stretched out. </p><p>“Okay. Want me to come with?” Maeve knew she was being a little pushy.</p><p>“Yeah, why wouldn’t I? Unless, you want to stay up here?” He gestured nervously towards her. </p><p>“I want to have a smoke if that’s alright.” Maeve smiled anxiously at him.</p><p>“Okay. Yeah. Cool.” Otis was making this more awkward than it had to be.</p><p>Maeve nodded and got up from the bed herself. </p><p>Otis walked down the stairs first with Maeve close behind him. He pointed towards the deck. “There’s an ashtray out there.” He rubbed the back of his head. </p><p>“I’m just gonna get something to eat and then I’ll join you.” He shrugged as Maeve walked out to the deck. </p><p>“Okay.” She nodded. She took out a cigarette from her pack and lit it. Inhaling greatly and exhaling calmly. She then noticed that it was dark out, the day had gone by pretty fast.</p><p>She watched through the window, she saw Otis go to the kitchen, Jean entering it right after. She looked at the two, thinking that even though she doesn’t know Jean well, she sees that their relationship is a good one. One she dreamt she had, one she silently wishes she still can have. She hopes that Jean and her will grow close, she has a feeling it’s going to happen. But she doesn’t want to burden Otis with more baggage, not now. He’s in mourning.</p><p>After Otis finished his tiny meal, less than Maeve and Jean wanted him to eat. They went back upstairs to his bedroom. It was getting pretty late in the evening, around 11 pm or so. Maeve was wondering if he wanted her to leave, but he didn’t say anything so she let it be for now. They were just sitting on the bed next to each other watching some shitty Netflix movie to take his mind off of things. It kind of worked, she saw him laugh for the first time today. It was nice.</p><p>After the movie ended, around midnight. Maeve looked at him with a hint of worry. She moved his hair from his face and enjoyed the nervous reaction she gave him. “Are you alright?” </p><p>“I’m a little better now.” He said, he gave her a tiny smile. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Anytime.” She gave a smile back, she looked at him with love in her eyes. Then he yawned and she looked a little fearful. </p><p>“Um, it’s getting pretty late.” He sighed.</p><p>“I can go!” Maeve said, a little loud. ‘fucking nerves.’</p><p>“Um, uh...” Otis opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Maeve looked at him with massive curiosity. He gulped. “You can um... stay?” He looked at her, afraid that she’d reject the idea, or worse, laugh at it. </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah. Absolutely.” Maeve nodded furiously. Happy that he asked.</p><p>“Um. I can set up the guest bedroom, if you want.” He stated, nervousness evident in his voice.</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” Maeve answered, Otis got up from the bed. “Or!” She said loudly, the idea popping into her head. Otis quickly turned around to look at her. “I can sleep here, if you want.” Maeve looked at him first, but looked away when she asked him he wanted her to.</p><p>“I’d uh, I’d like that. If you don’t mind...” He smiled at her. “Thank you.” He sat back down on the bed.</p><p>“Um, do you mind if I sleep in my underwear?” Maeve asked, she didn’t want to wear her skirt, leggings and sweater the entire night.</p><p>“Define underwear.” Otis looked at her with wide eyes, filled with, excitement?</p><p>“T-shirt, panties. No bra.” Maeve pursed her lips. She wanted to sleep comfortably, but not if it was going to make him uncomfortable.</p><p>“Okay. Yeah, whatever you want.” He gulped, imagining things he probably should. He’d have to control himself, keeping him from getting an erection, it would be awkward if that happened.</p><p>“Thanks. Um... turn around?” Maeve said, as a question.</p><p>“Yeah. Of course.” Otis turned around, wanting desperately to peek, but he had tact. He could be an asshole, but he wasn’t that much of an asshole.</p><p>“You can look if you want. If- If it makes you feel better.” Maeve said nervously, she wanted to see his reaction. But the timing wasn’t perfect.</p><p>“Yes. No! That’s fine. Um....” Otis said, he groaned at himself after, putting his head in his hands.</p><p>Maeve had finished taking of her bra and skirt, she slid under the covers and tapped Otis to let him know the coast was clear. He slid himself under the covers next to her. He kept noting how tiny the bed was, now he could feel parts of her he never has before, it was nice but also a little unusual.</p><p>“You can snuggle up to me if you want.” Maeve stated, immediately biting her thumbnail, looking at him with a weird expression he didn’t recognize. Either it was want, or lust, or maybe just nerves. He couldn’t put a finger on it.</p><p>“I’m a cuddler.” She shrugged. Otis looked relieved, she knows he wouldn’t have the confidence to ask himself. And she wanted desperately to snuggle up against him.</p><p>They moved into a more comfortable position, this time Otis moved his arm around Maeve so she was a little lower than him. She relaxed against his chest, casually taking the smell of him in. Closing her eyes. He noticed and instinctively kissed her forehead. Maeve opened her eyes, noticing the gesture. She felt him tighten up.</p><p>“Fuck.” He simply stated, thinking he’d screwed up.</p><p>“Fuck it.” Maeve said quietly and rose to meet his head, looking at him. Gauging his reaction. “Is this okay?” She put a hand on his chin. He simply nodded in return, squeezing her back a little with jittery.</p><p>She slowly put her lips against his.</p><p>“Hmmm.” Otis almost groaned, he’d wanted this for so long. He felt her smile against his lips. Then she parted.</p><p>“Was that okay?” Maeve asked, she needed to know if she overstepped.</p><p>“More than okay.” He let out a breath of relief, she did the same. “Okay.” She smiled and resumed her previous position, except that she was hugging him tighter now.</p><p>“Maeve, we have a lot to talk about.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it for now. Just know that I’m here for you.”</p><p>Otis squeezed her tighter, as if he never wanted to let go.</p><p>“And I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I should've put Eric somewhere in there but I wanted to write Maeve consoling Otis, just had find an excuse to make that happen. Killing off Remi seemed like the right thing to do. Sorry if I upset anyone reading this, but hope you all enjoyed. I'm considering making a part two, showing the funeral and last words and all that (similar to HIMYM) so let me know if you're interested.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. You Look Like The Cookie Monster Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 1 of 2. Alternative events of the pool and beyond. (Totally out of character btw) Sorry, no smut so far.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I felt the need to write a new short story. Although I don't think it's my best work I hope that you enjoy it nonetheless. It was fun writing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis let his feet fall into the water, his trousers bundled up to his knees. Hanging out at the school pool after a somewhat failed clinic session. Maeve was sitting cross-legged right beside him. Both of them leaning backward, leaning on their arms for support. Otis was looking around with a smile, even though this case was a tough nut to crack; he was feeling somewhat happy. It was as if life suddenly wasn’t so stressful and everything wasn’t completely shit. </p><p>They sat there for a moment in complete silence, neither of them complaining. Just kind of zoning out from the world, escaping the stresses of the day to day life as a teenager in upper secondary school in England. No worries about school, university, social life or the future. Granted, Otis didn’t have the most difficult or stressful life, but he was a tense person, but right now the bricks seemed to fall right where they were supposed to be. Life was good.</p><p>And Maeve, who always seemed to have a chip on her shoulder relaxed. One of the few times he’s seen her like that, without giant walls of defense all around her; guarded. She seemed calm, peaceful even. He looks over at her with awe when she looks in the other direction. He hopes desperately that she doesn’t notice. He knows he looks like an idiot when he stares at her like this, and he knows why. But he’d never in a million years admit the obvious fact.</p><p>Maeve suddenly turns her head to look at him, she could practically feel him staring. She smiles at him as he shyly (and panicky) looks away and scratches the back of his head. Now she’s the one staring like an idiot, holding back a small laugh. She’s come to appreciate Otis more than she herself even realizes. He’s become a good friend, someone she can lean on. But past trauma makes her afraid of pushing too hard, asking for too much. Eventually leading to her being a burden. But right now she doesn’t think about that. Right now she’s just relaxing after a long day at school, hanging out with Otis whom she can truly call her friend. Maybe even best friend. Doing her best not to think about real life for a while. </p><p>Otis clears his throat and looks at her with curiosity. “So, how are things going with Jackson?” He asked, she felt like she could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice. She shrugged it off as reading too much into it.</p><p>Maeve shook her head and looked at him with serious eyes, still slightly smiling. “What do you mean?” She said with a hint of sarcasm.</p><p>Otis’ breath almost got caught in his throat, he cleared it once again. “You just seem to be spending a lot of time together.” He noted. </p><p>“What do you care?” Maeve said with a more defensive tone than earlier. She continued to slightly shake her head at the topic of this silly conversation. It wasn’t something she wanted to talk about, not really.</p><p>“I was just asking. Sorry.” Otis said apologetically and raised his eyebrows, looking intensely at Maeve. Trying to dig further, hoping that he wasn’t overstepping.</p><p>Maeve looked at him as piercing as he looked at her. She groaned and looked down at the pool in front of them. Otis didn’t know if she was actually feeling bad and he was ruining the mood or if she’s just toying with him. He doesn’t risk asking more questions, opting to stay silent after whispering a barely coherent “Sorry.” </p><p>Maeve looked at him with a shy smile and nodded her head. “You apologize too much, Otis.”</p><p>“Sorry.” He muttered back, Maeve let out a snort and looked at him in wonder. ‘What a dickhead.’ She thought quietly to herself. Maeve didn’t particularly want to discuss Jackson or other boys in general, but she was sort of grateful that Otis had the tact to actually stop the second he noticed that she got uncomfortable. She decided to actually relent and answer his questions, just to be nice.</p><p>“He seems keen for us to hang out more. I don’t really feel it.” Maeve muttered while biting her fingernails, trying to be nonchalant about the subject. </p><p>“Hmmm.” Otis hummed and looked at her questioningly as if he was pondering what to say. Almost as if this was a therapy session.</p><p>“How does he make you feel?” Otis opted to ask, worried that he made a mistake. </p><p>Maeve sighed. “I mean, we have loads of sex.” Otis winced slightly at her words.</p><p>“But I don’t feel anything there. I just want to keep things casual.” Maeve finished, looking away from Otis.</p><p>Otis almost let out a laugh. “That didn’t really answer my question, though.” He said almost hesitantly. </p><p>Maeve looked at him dead in the eyes. “Sure it did.” Otis huffed and looked away, understanding the underlying meaning.</p><p>“What about you, anyone you’re interested in?” Maeve decided to change the subject over to him. She looked at him and thought that he had a weird reaction to the question; but he was always acting weird.</p><p>“I’d rather not talk about it.” Otis admitted, looking down. Deeply regretting this conversation now.</p><p>“Come on, tit for tat.” Maeve demanded, looking at him sternly.</p><p>Otis looked at her apologetically, pleading with his eyes to not have this conversation. Maeve just stared at him like he was an idiot.</p><p>“Fine.” Otis sighed. </p><p>“I like someone but... She’d never be interested in someone like me.” Otis revealed, he looked pale. Scared.</p><p>“Why not?” Maeve asked, sounding insulted on his behalf. </p><p>“Cause I’m me and she’s...” Otis almost let something slip, he luckily caught himself before making a mistake.</p><p>“She’s?” Maeve dragged the word out, curious as to what she was about to say.</p><p>“She’s cool and I’m, ugh, not.” He thought on the spot. “She’d probably be interested in some jock or something. Definitely not me.” </p><p>“You’re cooler than you think, Otis. You’re weird, but cool nonetheless.” Maeve smiled as she thought about his good qualities, she honestly thinks that he’s a wonderful guy, albeit a little odd. She playfully punched him in the shoulder. “Don’t sell yourself short there, sex kid.” Otis smiled shyly back, daring to hope; then immediately stomped those feelings back down.</p><p>“Thanks.” He managed to squeak out.</p><p>“So, who is the lucky girl?” Maeve asked in a more positive and lighter tone. Feeling that the conversation was getting a little heavy. </p><p>“Um... I can’t tell you.” Otis scratched the back of his neck, not daring to look at her. He was sure his face was getting red.</p><p>“Oh my god!” Maeve said and slapped his shoulder enthusiastically. “Is it Aimee?” </p><p>“What? No!” Otis quickly, sounding almost offended by the statement. </p><p>“Why not? What’s wrong with Aimee?” Maeve said, sounding annoyed.</p><p>Otis looked at her with panic, threading carefully with his words. “N-Nothing. She’s great, she’s pretty and uh-”</p><p>“I’m joking with you, idiot.” Maeve laughed loudly, god her laugh was infectious. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s really funny.” Otis said whilst laughing. Thinking that he almost had a heat-attack.</p><p>“Don’t tell me it’s Ruby.” Maeve looked at him with a disappointed look.</p><p>“No! God no. I mean, I don’t even know her, but she seems like... you know.” Otis tried not to be mean.</p><p>“She’s a bitch.” Maeve put it simply.</p><p>“Right.” Otis let out a breath.</p><p>“But seriously, who’re you into?” Maeve was surprised at herself with how curious she was, she couldn’t help herself but wonder who had stolen this kid’s heart. And she found herself wanting to kick the girl’s ass if she ever broke it.</p><p>“If you don’t mind, I’d rather keep that to myself.” Otis mumbled, embarrassed. </p><p>“Okay.” Maeve nodded. He didn’t owe her anything, she was just curious.</p><p>“Sorry.” He shrugged.</p><p>“You don’t owe me an apology, Otis.” Maeve laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” Otis looked down at the water, a thought entered his head. He looked over at Maeve who seemed lost in thought. Otis slowly got a sly smile on his face. </p><p>Maeve took a deep breath. “You know, you can tell me things though ri-”</p><p>Suddenly Otis lightly pushed her over the edge of the pool, much to Maeve’s surprise.</p><p>She fell deep into the water and eventually surfaced, out of breath. She looked at him like he was mad. “What the hell do you think you’re-” </p><p>Otis held his nose and jumped in the pool beside her, splashing water all over her face. Otis eventually resurfaced and the water calmed. He was laughing maniacally, Maeve was the definition of shock. She’d never in a million years thought he’d do this, but she had to admit that the thought of pushing him into the pool occurred to her earlier in the conversation.</p><p>“Dickhead!” Maeve laughed with him and pressed him under the water, playfully drowning him.</p><p>She accidentally held him under a little too long and felt him actually struggle to get up, she quickly pulled him to the surface. He gasped for air and looked at her.</p><p>“Jesus.” He said with a smile. “I thought you were joking about knowing a good place to hide a body.” He laughed. </p><p>“I’m so-” Maeve started to apologize but before she could speak up Otis splashed water on her. </p><p>“Oh, it’s on!” She said enthusiastically as she splashed water right back at him. </p><p>They were play-fighting, pulling each other under the surface and splashing water everywhere, the concrete beside the pool was soaking wet. When they eventually tired out, out of breath. They stopped, however, they were closer to each other than they usually were. Maeve looked at Otis, holding her arms around him for support; noticing that his hair and face in general looked a little messed up from the water.</p><p>“You look like the cookie monster.” Without even thinking about it, she took her hand and moved his hair away from his forehead, wiped his eyebrows, and caressed his cheek. </p><p>“There. Much better.” She said softly. </p><p>“Oh, uh. Ow, um... thanks.” Otis said with a low scratchy voice.</p><p>She was still holding onto him for support when she suddenly felt him jerk away from her. Swimming on his back to get a few feet away from her. Then it dawned on her exactly what she did, and how she did it; and why he suddenly pulled away. She thought she felt something, but wasn’t one hundred percent sure.</p><p>“Um... We should get out yeah?” Otis said with a hint of uncertainty, she could tell he was nervous; embarrassed.</p><p>“Wait!” Maeve said quickly. Otis looked at her with wide eyes.</p><p>“Sorry.” She mumbled, he almost didn’t catch it. She was looking away.</p><p>“What for?” Otis asked, genuinely confused. He felt slight guilt, he didn’t want her to feel bad.</p><p>“Um, for... the thing I did.” Maeve said and moved closer to the edge of the pool, readying to get out of there.</p><p>“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Otis assured her, moving a little closer to the edge himself. He saw her pull herself up, now she was standing right in front of him; she looked nervous, which was highly unusual. </p><p>“Ok... Let’s get out of here.” She crossed her arms, waiting for him to get out.</p><p>Otis sighed, thinking that he’s most certainly fucked if he gets out of the pool right now, he has to make up an excuse.</p><p>“Well?” Maeve was getting a little impatient.</p><p>“Um, you go ahead. I’m gonna stay for a little while.” He shrugged, trying to be cool about it all.</p><p>“What? why?” Maeve squinted her eyes and looked at him confused.</p><p>“Just, cause.” Otis shook his head, not daring to look in the eyes.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll help you up.” Maeve crouched down in front of him and offered him her hand.</p><p>“Um, Maeve... I can’t get out of the pool.” Otis simply stated, burying his head in the arm he has put on the edge to keep him floating. Maeve straightened herself, standing upright with her hands on her hips.</p><p>Maeve looked at him, perplexed. “What’s the matter? why are you acting so weird?” </p><p>“N-Nothing.” Otis didn’t look up. “Just go.” He said with a low voice, hating the situation they found themselves in. Hating his body for betraying him. “Please.” </p><p>“Otis, you’re kind of freaking me out right now. Just get out of the fucking pool you dill-hole.”</p><p>Otis wiped his face with his hands, sighing. “Alright.” He swiftly and quickly jumped up on the edge, now sitting in the same position he had been before they jumped in the pool. </p><p>“Let’s go.” She pointed towards the exit. Otis looked away, looking like a wreck.</p><p>Maeve sat back down next to him, sitting on his left side now, instead of his right one. Just a little closer than before.</p><p>“What’s wrong? You can tell me.” Maeve said with a soothing, albeit slightly worried tone.</p><p>“Shit...” He simply stated. Maeve looked even more concerned, or confused; he couldn’t tell. “You touched my eyebrows and I got an erection.” Otis confessed, voice full of shame. Maeve’s face lit up, no longer concerned at all. She started laughing, having to hold her hand in front of her mouth to try to stop. Otis’ face turned bright red.</p><p>“It’s not funny.” He said, a little annoyed.</p><p>“Yes! It is.” Maeve continued to laugh.</p><p>“I’m sorry, okay!” He put his hands over his eyes, wishing desperately that this was just a cruel, cruel dream.</p><p>“Okay.” Maeve continued to chuckle, her laughter having calmed down a little. “Why don’t you just go and take care of it?”</p><p>Otis looked at her with an expression close to pain. “Um, I can’t.” Maeve looked at him puzzled. “I can’t, you know. Mastu- Wank.” He reluctantly told her. </p><p>“Oh my god. Are you for real?” Her voice wasn’t judging or pitiful, more like curious. Otis nodded, cheeks still bright red from embarrassment.</p><p>“But you’re a sex therapist.” </p><p>“Yes, I have a lot of theoretical knowledge but basically nothing practical.” He confessed to her, still not really looking at her. </p><p>“I see.” Maeve pondered over the situation. “Wait, you’ve never wanked?” </p><p>“Not on purpose.” Otis blurted.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” </p><p>“Um, you know. Wet dreams and stuff.” He shrugged. </p><p>“Oh, right.” Maeve looked increasingly confused, thinking that Otis was indeed weirder than she first thought. However, that just made her like him even more. Who needs normal?</p><p>“So, what do you do when you...?” </p><p>“I wait for them to go away.” Otis finally looked her in the eyes, if he wasn’t soaking wet she would be sure that he has tears in his eyes.</p><p>“You can go, I’ll see you tomorrow... or something.” He suggested, looking down at the pool.</p><p>“I don’t want to leave you like this. I’ll wait with you.” Maeve assured him. “Besides, it’s kind of my fault.” Otis groaned in further embarrassment.</p><p>“It might take a while.” Otis urged her to go.</p><p>“Got nowhere I need to be.” Maeve retorted quickly.</p><p>The was a moment of awkward silence.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about all this. The thing has got a mind of its own.” He chuckled nervously.</p><p>“Oh, so it’s not cause I’m hot?” Maeve pretended to be offended.</p><p>“No, of course it is. You’re beautiful!” Otis blurted out in response. Maeve let out a small laugh. “You were joking.” He facepalmed himself. </p><p>“You’re too easy, dickhead.” Maeve smiled. She noticed that Otis was breathing heavily, she felt a little bad for him. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Maeve asked him, brushing up against his shoulder slightly.</p><p>“I’m just really embarrassed.” Otis felt like walls were caving in, feeling a panic attack creeping in. Hoping that it wouldn’t come to that. </p><p>“I know I’ve given you a hard time, but it’s really nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s normal, I guess.” Maeve tried to be reassuring. </p><p>Otis gave her a small smile, surprised by her persistence and care. “Thank you.” </p><p>“But I have to ask, you don’t have to answer though.” Maeve said lowly. She looked at Otis nodding understandably. </p><p>“Why can’t you masturbate, um, wank?” Maeve asked, seeming nervous; she didn’t know how much of a touchy subject this was yet. </p><p>“I don’t really like how it feels. I usually get overheated and panicky so I just wait for them to go away.” Otis explained without hesitation. Other than Eric, Maeve is the only one who knows now. He saw Maeve listening intensely, almost as if she was analyzing his words.</p><p>“So you’ve never finished?” Maeve asked suddenly, surprised at herself. </p><p>“Um, no.” Otis said shyly. “Well, that’s not true. But I wasn’t conscious.” He shrugged. </p><p>“Wow.” Maeve said simply. “You’re compellingly odd, Milburn.” Maeve smiled and punched his shoulder lightly. </p><p>“Thanks for being cool about all this. I suppose other people would just run away, screaming.” Otis said with a tiny laugh. </p><p>“Hmm-hmm.” Maeve hummed in response, smiling at him adoringly. He was there for her, she thought. She had to be there for him too. </p><p>“Let’s get out of here then, shall we?” Otis asked, smiling the most since they left the water. His problem had gone away for now.</p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>They stood up at the same time, standing relatively close to each other. They were supposed to start walking towards the exit but it seems like both of them froze. Staring at each other. Maeve looked at his eyes, then at his lips, then right back to his eyes again. She was about to move in to kiss him when suddenly Otis hugged her tightly. She was taken aback, realizing what she was about to do and surprised that Otis hugged her instead. Maybe he didn’t notice, or maybe he hugged her to stop her. She didn’t know which.</p><p>“Is this the part where you tell me you have a hatchet?” Maeve laughed as she patted his back, then hugging him back. </p><p>“No. I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me. I hope that’s not a weird thing to say.” Otis released his grip and they let go of each other. </p><p>“It’s not weird, Otis. It’s sweet.” Maeve enlightened him, brushing his arm a little before actually walking off towards the exit; Otis following close behind. </p><p>After walking through the corridors giving double barrels to a few people giving snarky comments on their appearance, Otis and Maeve were almost out of school bounds. </p><p>“I’ve got to get home and change, maybe take a shower.” Maeve stated, walking slowly towards the direction of the caravan park. </p><p>“Yeah. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Otis tried to hide his disappointment, but Maeve could tell. He hoped that they were going to hang out, outside of school. </p><p>“I’ll text you later.” Maeve said with a smile before walking home. Otis lit up at the sentiment. He got his bike and waited for Eric, noticing that his bike was still there. </p><p>Maeve had gotten home and put her clothes in the laundry, getting ready for a shower. She turned the taps on and jumped in; relishing in the heat. She started thinking about today’s events. Feeling sort of empty with the idea of dating Jackson; whom obviously wanted more than just casual hookups. She decided to stop hooking up with him, it would just end badly. Now she started thinking about something else, how easy things seemed to be with Otis. Almost kissing him, even just touching him without thinking about it. ‘What is happening?’ He obviously liked her, she noticed that. He even admitted that he’d gotten a boner because of her, and he couldn’t reveal whom he liked to her. It was as obvious as night and day. The question is, does she like him back? Maybe, she’s not sure. But she definitely cares about the guy.  </p><p>Maeve got out of the shower in fresh clothes, looking around the trailer for her phone. It was 5 pm now. She found herself wondering if Otis wanted to hang out. She grabbed her phone which she had thrown on the couch along with her purse and opened up his contact. The last message sent being a picture of poorly drawn tits on a classroom table. She smiled brightly, trying to remember how they got into that habit. That’s when a thought struck her, did she really want anything to change between her and Otis?</p><p>In the evening, up in his room after cycling home from school with Eric, letting his best friend know of all the awkwardness that happened in the pool; Otis felt conflicted. “She likes you!” Eric told him earlier.</p><p>“She doesn’t like you, you idiot. Stop it.” Otis muttered to himself, pacing back and forth in his room. “If she liked you, she’d let you know.” He continued, panicky. Otis fell down on his bed, sighing. He put his pillow over his head, frustrated. She didn’t even text him like she said she would, but that doesn’t really mean anything. He wished Eric never said anything, or that he could go back to just being the guy in the corner. Life was easier that way.</p><p>Late in the evening, Maeve once again looked at her phone. Contemplating sending Otis a message. ‘What would it even say?’ She thought, feeling like the typical teenager. She instead decided to send Jackson a message, saying that she wants to stop hooking up. As expected, she didn’t receive an answer. At the very least that was done with and over now, she felt relieved. Not wanting things with them to progress further. Now her attention was back at Otis. </p><p>Otis was in his bathroom brushing his teeth, getting ready for bed. He put the toothbrush back in its holder and walked back to his room, looking like his usual nervy anxious self. He turned off the lights and laid himself down under the covers, desperate to dream for a little while. Suddenly he heard his phone ding. He sat up and looked at it curiously. Who would send a text this late? it was after midnight. He took his phone and saw that he had gotten a text from Maeve and his heart skipped. He unlocked his phone to look at the message. </p><p>- Are you awake?</p><p>Otis gulped as he typed ‘yes’. What could she want?</p><p>- Walk me to school tomorrow? </p><p>Otis smiled, letting out a breath of relief. Of course, he’d walk her to school tomorrow. He sent a quick text to Eric, letting him know to ride on without him tomorrow. Otis went to sleep, nervous and excited for the next day. Maeve was wondering what exactly it was she wanted to happen tomorrow, asking Otis to walk her to school was a bit of a spontaneous decision. She decides to wait until tomorrow to decide if she’s going to tell him how she feels or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Felt like this one was sort of cringy, especially considering they haven't known each other all that long. Part two will probably be a bit shorter and released in the next few days. Hope you liked it.</p><p>BTW, would anyone be interested in a Christmas fic set after season 2?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. You Look Like The Cookie Monster Part 2 (Finale)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Otis walks Maeve to school.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is very out of character for Maeve, however, I still hope that you'll enjoy reading it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otis jumped on his bike, hurrying off towards the caravan park to meet Maeve. He had dressed quickly and barely ate breakfast before leaving his house. Jean’s questions about where he was scurrying off to not even registered in his mind.</p><p>He looked at his watch and saw that the time was 07:10 and school starts at 08:00. Well, on time is late. But he might be a little too early. Maybe he’d go to Browns and pick up a sandwich or something to pass the time. </p><p>Maeve woke up to see a message from Otis asking her if she wanted anything from Browns and saying that he was on his way. ‘So chivalrous.’ She thought to herself, edges of her lips curving slightly upwards upon reading the text. She quickly got dressed put on a little extra amount of makeup. She knows she’s pretty, but she was nervous and wanted to make an effort.</p><p>She was still unsure about what she was going to say to Otis, if she was going to say anything at all. Sleeping hadn’t helped, and things were just so complicated. Despite this, just in case she did end up telling him about her confused feelings; she wanted to look a little dolled up.</p><p>Maeve heard a distinct ‘ping’ from her phone. It was Otis, saying he just arrived at the caravan park. Maeve put on her perfecto leather jacket and exited the caravan, making sure to lock it before taking a cigarette out of her purse. Then Otis came around the corner on his bike, drifting to a stop right in front of her. Maeve looked thrown off.</p><p>“Hey, Muppet. You gonna lean that thing all the way to school?” She asked, surprised at him for riding his bike.</p><p>Otis looked at her, surprised at her statement. “Well, yeah.” He looked her up and down, noting to himself that something was different, however, he couldn’t tell what it was. </p><p>“Now I feel bad.” Maeve said simply, taking a drag. </p><p>“Don’t, I walk the bike all the time.” Otis shrugged, waving his hand. “I could give you a lift if you want.” He proposed, Maeve looked at him like he was a madman. </p><p>“What? No way.” Maeve almost laughed at the silly idea.</p><p>Otis gave her a comical smile. “Maeve. Have you never ridden a bike before?” He asked, amused.</p><p>“Of course I have, I’m not some neanderthal.” Maeve laughed nervously. Otis looked at her with doubt.</p><p>“It’s just that I... Fell off, twice.” Maeve looked down in defeat. When she looked at him again he was grinning from ear to ear. Maeve gave him the finger. </p><p>“Come on, just get on. I won’t let you fall off.” He promised.</p><p>“No, those things are death traps!” Maeve argued, taking a step back.</p><p>“Okay, fine.” Otis relented and got off his bike. Gently laying it into Maeve’s trailer. “I’ll walk with you, problem solved.” </p><p>“Okay.” Maeve nodded. “What about after school?” </p><p>“I’ll just walk you home and pick it up, I guess.” Otis pursed his lips, wondering if she didn’t want him to walk her home. </p><p>“Okay, yeah. Cool.” Maeve basically stuttered. “Let’s go.” </p><p>After walking out of the caravan park and across the bridge; now walking on a gravel-covered road surrounded by trees, Otis had built up the courage to ask Maeve what was on his mind.</p><p>“Um, why did you want me to walk you to school?” Otis fidgeted with his hands as he spoke.</p><p>Maeve was slightly taken aback by his question, she didn’t expect it; thinking that she should have. “Just wanted some company.” She unconvincingly lied. </p><p>“Okay.” Otis nodded, noticing that something was up. Maeve saw that he looked let down by her response. She put her arm in front of him, stopping them both from walking further. He looked at her, puzzled. </p><p>“Otis, I have to tell you something.” Maeve pursed her lips, anticipating how this would go.</p><p>“What?” Otis said in a low voice, barely louder than a whisper, looking down at her with his mouth open.</p><p>“I-” Maeve was interrupted by Otis’ ringtone. </p><p>Otis quickly took out his phone to see who was calling him, his eyes widened when he saw that it was Jackson. Maeve noticed and looked down at his phone, Otis put his phone back in his pocket; letting it go to voicemail. </p><p>“Was that Jackson calling you?” Maeve asked.</p><p>“What? Um, no.” Otis said quickly and quietly. </p><p>“Otis, why was Jackson calling you?” Maeve asked again, now sounding incredibly irritated.</p><p>“He didn’t.” Otis continued to deny it.</p><p>“Otis.” Maeve said sternly, looking at him with the meanest look she could muster up.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know what he called about.” Otis said honestly, he could guess, but he didn’t know. </p><p>“Why do you think he called?” Maeve decided to ask.</p><p>Otis looked everywhere but at Maeve, avoiding eye contact. Moving nervously as if he had just drunk 10 coffees. Maeve continued to stare at him. “Well?” She said with annoyance.</p><p>“He kind of, um...” Otis put his face in his hands before rubbing his eyes and sighing. “He kind of paid me to tell  him what you like.” Otis looked at her with one eye open, waiting for the worst.</p><p>“He, you, what?” Maeve couldn’t believe her ears.</p><p>“I tried to give the money back!” Otis explained. “But he’s like some sort of wizard.” </p><p>“That’s why he suddenly decided to read Virginia Woolf.” Maeve realized, it was all just one big lie.</p><p>Otis looked at her with a mournful look. “I’m so sorry.” She knew he meant it.</p><p>“So he paid you and you told him. Why?” Maeve crossed her arms, demanding an explanation.</p><p>“It was accidental, I was going to give the money back.” Otis simply stated, kicking rocks with his shoes.</p><p>Maeve looked at him, urging him to continue.</p><p>“He was talking about you like... And I... I snapped. I didn’t realize what I was saying until he started taking notes.” Otis looked down, ashamed.</p><p>Maeve looked sad, thinking about what Otis just said. “What did he say about me?” Maeve asked, she sounded surprisingly vulnerable.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Otis shrugged the question off. </p><p>“Otis!” Maeve yelled, he felt her eyes boring into him; releasing further guilt.</p><p>“He said that... you were like some sexy merry-go-round, or a Rubik’s cube or some thing. Like you weren’t even a person, just another accomplishment.” Otis said reluctantly, voice low. </p><p>Maeve sniffled, thinking that Jackson actually had cared about her. “Right.”</p><p>“Are you angry with me?” Otis asked, scared of the answer.</p><p>“You’re damn right I am!” Maeve said loudly. “But I’m not angry, angry.” She continued lower.</p><p>“If you ever do something like that again, I’ll maim you.” She said seriously. Otis let out a nervous breath. They continued their walk to the school. </p><p>“But seriously, don’t do anything like that again.” Maeve said sternly.</p><p>“I won’t. I promise.” Otis nodded, understanding the severity of his actions. </p><p>“Good. If something like this happens, come to me first.” Maeve smiled a shy smile at him. </p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“By the way, what did you do with the money?” Maeve asked curiously.</p><p>Otis reached inside his jacket pocket, taking out a bundle of cash. Giving it to Maeve who already had her hand out; smiling. </p><p>They reached the school entrance and walked inside. Now nearing the corridors where their lockers are. They both spotted Jackson walking towards them, he looked surprisingly cheerful. </p><p>An ugly feeling erupted inside Maeve, she felt angry, spiteful even. She couldn’t think clearly. </p><p>“Hey, Otis! I need to talk to you.” Jackson yelled from the short distance. “Hi, Maeve.” </p><p>Maeve’s anger intensified.</p><p>She looked at Jackson menacingly, then she looked at Otis with a smug smile. Suddenly she put her hand on the side of Otis’ face and kissed him softly. Otis was stiffened with surprise.</p><p>“See you later, Muppet.” Maeve said as they parted, leaving a confused Otis and an angry Jackson behind.</p><p>Maeve walked around the corner and into an empty classroom. She closed the door and leaned into it, eventually sitting down; crying silently. Wondering what a mess she’s made. </p><p>“Idiot.” She muttered to herself.</p><p>After an awkward staring contest between him and Jackson with both of them looking incredibly confused; Otis decided to speak.</p><p>“I don’t know why she did that.” He simply stated, looking pale; like a ghost.</p><p>“Yeah, right.” Jackson nodded angrily. “You just wanted her for yourself then did ya?” </p><p>“Jackson, I-” Otis tried to explain.</p><p>“Fuck you.” Jackson yelled, violently pushing Otis into the lockers and walking away. </p><p>Otis stood there, trying to come up with anything useful to say. “Jackson, wait!” He yelled out, but Jackson didn’t stop and soon he was out of sight. </p><p>Otis leaned into the locker, wondering what the hell had just happened. “Shit.” He murmured as the bell rang. Time for class.</p><p>Otis was sitting in Miss Sands class. Barely paying attention, he looked around at the other students and eventually behind him; seeing Maeve’s empty desk. He was starting to get worried. Otis held up his hand and Miss Sands allowed him to speak.</p><p>“May I be excused?” He said, clearing his throat.</p><p>“What for?” The teacher asked.</p><p>“I have to use the bathroom.” Otis lied but figured it would work.</p><p>“Class is over in five minutes, you can go then.” Miss Sands said determinedly.</p><p>“I really have to go, I don’t think I can last five minutes.” Otis argued.</p><p>“Fine. You may be excused.”</p><p>Otis muttered a quiet thanks as he left the classroom, now, where to find Maeve?</p><p>He checked every empty classroom he walked past, the safest bet was the abandoned bathrooms; in case she wanted a smoke. Otis all but ran out of the school to find her. Luckily for him, there she was; sitting on the sink biting her fingernails, having a smoke.</p><p>Otis stopped in his tracks as soon as she saw him. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Otis thought she looked contemplative. </p><p>“That was unfair.” Otis put it simply.</p><p>“I know.” Maeve retorted quickly, feeling guilty.</p><p>“Why’d you do it?” Otis asked, trying to look neutral.</p><p>“I don-” Maeve took a deep breath. “I just... got so angry.” She admitted. “I wasn’t thinking straight.” She looked away. “I wanted to hurt him, I was being childish.” </p><p>“Right.” Otis uttered, looking sadder than he did a minute ago. He sat himself down on one of the toilets. </p><p>“Of course you weren’t thinking straight, you kissed me.” He muttered quietly under his breath, hoping Maeve hadn’t heard him.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked, he was indeed worried about her.</p><p>“Would you believe me if I said yes?” Maeve raised her eyebrows, changing her sitting position on the sink.</p><p>“Probably not.” He answered quietly, fidgeting with his hands.</p><p>He took a deep breath. “You’re still angry with me.” He said, sounding disappointed. She hadn’t even apologized. </p><p>“What?” Maeve asked, shocked. “No, I’m not.” She argued.</p><p>“Yes, you are. Don’t kid yourself.” Otis stood up. </p><p>“What are you on about?” Maeve jumped off the sink.</p><p>“You did it to get back at me. It’s true, even if you know it or not.” Otis said with tears in his eyes. </p><p>“What are you talking about? I was angry with Jackson, not you!” Maeve claimed, trying to explain.</p><p>Otis frowned, looking even more upset. “I let you down, I deserved it.” He shook his head.</p><p>“Are you really this angry about me kissing you?” Maeve asked, genuinely confused. </p><p>“Yes!” He yelled.</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry! Must’ve been the worst kiss you’ve ever had!” Maeve yelled back, upset with his reaction; more upset that he’s in the right.</p><p>“It’s not that you kissed me, or the fact that my first kiss was with you. It’s the reason why you kissed me.” Otis screamed, frustrated. </p><p>Maeve stared at him with her mouth wide open, she hadn’t even thought about that. She was busy feeling guilty over stooping so low to hurt Jackson, just out of spite. “I... I...” </p><p>“I like you! Okay!” Otis continued to speak loudly, tears that are in his eyes growing stronger. </p><p>Maeve was taken aback, she didn’t think he’d actually admit it. Even though she was pretty sure that he liked her.</p><p>“And this... Using me to hurt Jackson, it hurts.” Otis admitted with a shaky breath.</p><p>Maeve continued to stare at him, looking guiltier by the second. “Otis...” She uttered.</p><p>“It didn’t mean anything to you, but it did to me.” He admitted, speaking with a lower register; more calm. However, still with a shaky voice.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...” Maeve bit her lip to keep her from continuing, not knowing the end to that sentence. “I didn’t realize.” She continued.</p><p>Otis released a deep breath, staring at the floor tiles. “At least now, I see where you’re coming from.” He shrugged. </p><p>“I broke your trust, hurt you, and now... now we’re even.” He stated, looking at her with a neutral expression. “You’ve hurt me just as much as I hurt you.” His voice was nothing short of a whisper. </p><p>Maeve was left speechless. Otis slowly turned around and walked out of the bathrooms. Maeve leaned back on the sink, wondering exactly how she was going to fix this.</p><p>Otis didn’t feel like going back to class, deciding to ditch the rest of the day. Unlike him, yes. But he felt like emotional heart-break was a good excuse to go home. He sent a quick text to Eric, letting him know. He was walking near the bike racks, noticing that his bike wasn’t there. Then remembering he left his at Maeve’s. He grumbled annoyed at everything, opting to kick something. Hitting his foot on the metal bike rack, causing him severe pain. </p><p>“Fuck!” He yelled out in anger. “You stupid, fucking idiot!” He limped away from school grounds. </p><p>On his way to Maeve’s to pick up his bike, he stopped by Browns, feeling parched. He went inside to buy a drink. He put the coke on the counter, looking up to see the cashier; Ola.</p><p>“Hi, Otis.” Ola smiled gleefully as she rang up the item.</p><p>“Hey, Ola.” Otis replied in monotone.</p><p>“How are you?” Ola asked cheerfully. </p><p>“I’m, uh, fine, how are you?” Otis tried to seem happy, he just looked tired.</p><p>“I’m great.” She answered. “Why aren’t you in school?” She asked with a suspicious face.</p><p>“Oh, um... We’re on break! yeah, we’re on break.” Otis nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“Yeah, sureee.” Ola said, dragging the word out. “Did you want anything else?” </p><p>“Um, yeah. This too.” He threw a pack of gum at the counter. Ola rang up the item, Otis paid muttering a thanks as he was leaving.</p><p>“Otis!” Ola yelled before he had walked through the door.</p><p>“Yeah?” He looked back at her with raised brows.</p><p>“Whatever you’re sad about, things will get better. They always do.” Ola said sincerely with a face that showed care.</p><p>“Heh, thanks Ola.” He said with a smile, giving her a small wave as he exited the store. </p><p>Otis continued his walk to Maeve’s caravan, thinking about Ola’s words. ‘Doesn’t help that things are shit right now though, does it.’ he argued with himself. Upon entering the caravan park, he felt a sense of dread. Glancing over the people living there, none of them seemed relatively happy.</p><p>A part of him feared that Maeve would end up just like them, unhappy people nowhere near where they want to be in life. He moved on, eventually finding his bike at Maeve’s trailer. </p><p>He hunched over to pick it up, suddenly the door beside him flew open; causing him to jump back in surprise, doing his best to hide a few squeals. </p><p>“Hey.” Maeve said as she stepped out of the caravan.</p><p>“Jesus, Maeve!” Otis said as he regained his ‘composure’. </p><p>“We need to talk, come in.” She demanded. </p><p>“Maeve, I just want to go home.” Otis stated, looking at her with a look that screamed ‘just let me go home.’ </p><p>“No, come on.” Maeve waved him, urging him to go inside. “Please.” </p><p>“Fine.” He sighed, looking at the grass. He walked past her and inside the trailer, not maintaining eye contact.</p><p>“What are you even doing here?” He asked, she was supposed to be in school still.</p><p>“Eric told me you left, so I went home, I was going to head to your place after but I noticed that your bike was still outside.” Maeve revealed, sitting down on the sofa.</p><p>Otis looked around, taking the place in. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before he sat down at the opposite end of the sofa.</p><p>“You, um... you wanted to talk?” He spoke quietly, damn nerves.</p><p>“I’m not sorry for kissing you.” Maeve said confidently, Otis looked insulted.</p><p>“Okay?” He said with uncertainty, expecting answers.</p><p>“But I am sorry for kissing you like that.” Maeve revealed with a vulnerable look. “In those circumstances.” She elaborated.</p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>“What I mean is, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about what a kiss would mean to you when I should have. And I’m angry at myself for using you. And for ruining our first kiss.” She admitted.</p><p>“F-First? First kiss?” Otis stuttered much to Maeve’s enjoyment. </p><p>“Yes.” She sat closer to him. “Is that okay?” She asked with a tender tone.</p><p>“Yes.” Otis breathed out, he felt his heart beating; fast.</p><p>Maeve put her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him, as they kissed Otis moved his hands to her hips. As they parted they both had the biggest smiles on their faces. </p><p>“Y-You like me?” Otis asked, absolutely flabbergasted.</p><p>“Yes, I do.” Maeve confirmed, nodding her head.</p><p>“No, but really. You like me?” Otis was dumbfounded. </p><p>“Yes! you dickhead!” Maeve said gleefully as she gave him another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Other than ending it where I did (since I didn't have any idea for a proper ending, it was a little rushed. Sorry.) I'm really happy with this one, especially the bathroom conversation. Hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set after season 2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow, Otis hates snow. Snow means that the roads are slippery, which is a massive health and safety hazard. Snow also means that he can’t ride his bike to school, making him get up half an hour earlier every morning. And making him arrive home half an hour later every day. Other than that, Otis rather enjoyed the winter. He didn’t mind the cold much, and Christmas was his favorite holiday. This year though, things didn’t feel exactly the same, something was different. </p><p>Otis put his books in his locker, finally, the last day of school this year had finished. He glanced over at Maeve whom looked forlorn, he felt bad. They hadn’t talked much since the party, with the clinic being over and their friendship torn; there was no reason to. He left her a voice message a while back, but he never received an answer so he didn’t mention it to her, didn’t see the point. She’s made up her mind, it was too late. </p><p>Otis still cared for her, he meant it when he said that he loves her. Seeing her in a bad mood most of the time was more frustrating than he’d imagine, he wants her to be happy. He still wants to be a part of her life, even if only as a friend; no matter how much it may hurt, life without her hurts a heck of a lot more. Otis closed his locker, looking thoughtful. Should he try to speak with Maeve one more time before Christmas break? Now is his last chance.</p><p>“Um, hi Maeve.” A staggering voice came up from behind her as she finished putting her books in her own locker. </p><p>“What do you want, Otis?” She asked with a flat tone, Otis hoped that maybe some time could help fix things; obviously not. Same response as last time.</p><p>Otis hid his pain with a smile, he looked crushed. “Never mind, enjoy the holidays.” He breathed out, preparing to go home.</p><p>“Yeah, right.” Maeve sneered sarcastically as she closed her locker and turned around to face him. Otis gave her a curious look. Maeve looked at him menacingly in return.</p><p>“Um, eh, well...” Otis stuttered, Maeve shook her head lightly, looking curious as to what he’s trying to say.</p><p>Otis took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “I-”</p><p>“Don’t have time for this, Otis.” Maeve interrupted him, Gently brushing up against him as she walked past him.</p><p>Otis stood there, in front of her locker as she disappeared into the crowd behind him. He angrily pulled his hair backwards in frustration before walking out of the school; going home.</p><p>He met up with Eric and Adam outside of the school. The couple was one month strong today, since the musical. Otis was in the middle, with Adam on his left and Eric on his right. Both of them noticing that something was definitely up, more so than usual. Adam patted Otis on the back, causing Otis to jump forward in surprise.</p><p>“What’s got you down, new kid?” Adam asked with his usual colorless tone of voice. </p><p>“Yeah, you don’t really seem like yourself man.” Eric said with worry. </p><p>Otis sighed. “I talked to Maeve.” He revealed. Adam and Eric shared a look, thinking that of course this was about Maeve. </p><p>“Isn’t it time you got over her?” Adam said carefully, trying not to seem disrespectful. </p><p>A frustrated Otis groaned. </p><p>“Yeah, I mean. It’s been a while and she said that she didn’t want to be with you, right?” Eric asked.</p><p>“Um...” Otis hummed, pressing his lips closed.</p><p>“Didn’t she?” Eric asked once again, more enthusiastically.</p><p>“Well, not so much with words but more with her actions.” Otis dragged out the sentence, sounding unsure of his own logic.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Adam chipped in, hanging out with Eric all the time had made him invested in Otis’ love life as well. It was like a fucking soap opera, he loved it, but he’d never admit to that.</p><p>“It means that she didn’t respond when I sent her the voicemail, so it’s too late.” Otis shrugged. “Plus every time I try to talk to her she immediately shuts me down.” He elaborated.</p><p>“That’s all your basing this on?!” Eric yelled angrily, annoyed at his stupid friend.</p><p>“Well, yeah.” Otis said, stating the obvious. </p><p>“You idiot!” Eric gripped his buddy and shook him. </p><p>“Why are you, uh, yelling at me?!” Otis said, wrestling free from Eric iron tight grip, eventually falling to the ground, atop a snow filled bush. </p><p>“Because she wants you to say it in person!” Eric yelled. “Did you think she was going to run into your arms if you sent her a voicemail?” </p><p>“W-Well, yes. But when you put it like that.” Otis looked distraught, had he made a huge mistake by not actually confessing in real life. Adam held out his hand for Otis to take, he helped him get up.</p><p>“What should I do?” Otis asked, pleading for help.</p><p>Eric and Adam looked at each other, then back at Otis.</p><p>“Talk to her.” They said in unison. </p><p>“I’ve tried talking to her!” Otis groaned angrily, kicking the patch of snow he had just fallen into.</p><p>“Maybe you could give her a Christmas present!” Eric suggested with glee. “You know, something really meaningful.” He added.</p><p>Otis looked at his best friend curiously, what if he was right?</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I agree.” Adam said rather enthusiastically, maybe Eric was rubbing off on him.</p><p>“Um, yeah. That actually doesn’t sound that bad.” Otis agreed, nodding his head.</p><p>“What should I get her?” Otis looked up at the sky, pondering.</p><p>Maeve arrived home from school, entering the cold caravan she calls home. She quickly turned on the heat, sucks that this will increase the bill but it must be done, she thought to herself. She looked at her wallet, noting that she only had a few spare quid if she was going to make rent next month. Luckily for her Cynthia had taken pity with her and knocked a few pounds off the rent.</p><p>She sat down on the sofa and grabbed her diary, writing about the events of the day. Not something she ever thought she’d do, but Otis gifted it to her and she wouldn’t let it go to waste. She wrote in it almost everyday. She peeked out the window, looking at the other caravans decorated with Christmas lights, she grunted at the sight. The loneliness was indeed all consuming.</p><p>Just a few months earlier she had Aimee, Isaac, and Otis to keep her company. Even though she didn’t hang out with Otis much due to him being in a relationship, their bond was still there. She had helped Aimee get through her trauma, now however, she was busy celebrating the holidays with Steve. But she couldn’t fault her friend for spending time with her boyfriend. Isaac had confessed that he had feelings for Maeve a few weeks back, making their friendship real awkward. After she let him down gently, Isaac and his brother left town. ‘Going where the wind takes us.’ He said. Another friend lost. She can’t help but think back to her ten years time essay, more sure now than ever that it’s coming to fruition.</p><p>Christmas was never something she was looking forward to. It was only a reminder that she was alone, no one to give presents to or celebrate with. She had gifted Aimee a copy of The Bell Jar as a gift, but upon reflection she doubts that Aimee will even read it; but it was all she could muster up considering her current financial situation. She glanced back down at the page, no longer in the mood to write. She threw the diary aside and went on her phone. Thanking god for the fact that one of the neighbors had unprotected WiFi.</p><p>She logged onto Facebook, that and Snapchat were the only social media she bothered with. She immediately saw a post by one Jean Milburn, shared via Otis; announcing that she was pregnant. She smiled at the thought of Otis taking care of a little brother or sister, remembering that babysitting Elsie had gone terribly wrong. Elsie, shit. Now she’s thinking about crap she’d rather not be. She threw her phone next to the diary on the other side of the sofa, rubbing her face to try to calm herself. She rose from the couch to take a shower, maybe she’d even have a good cry, she thought.</p><p>Two days later, on the 23rd of December, Otis walked around town, unable to make up his mind about what to get Maeve for Christmas. He walked into a book store and looked at all of the feminist poetry, the works of Virginia Woolf or Sylvia Plath sprung to mind, maybe he would go rogue and gift her a Charles Bukowski novel. A Nirvana record? No, scratch that. He looked around, eventually walking out of the store in shame.</p><p>‘Why is this so difficult? A book? no, you idiot! It needs to be something more profound. Like Eric and Adam said, something meaningful.’ He muttered quietly under his breath, kicking himself. He had two days until Christmas, he was running out of time. He was thinking that Maeve hated birthdays, she probably hates Christmas as well, they never talked about that. But he hopes that he can change that. </p><p>Maeve had stayed in her caravan all weekend, she bought groceries on Thursday, not needing another go to the shop until at least Tuesday. Living on eggs and three-minute noodles made it easy to shop in bulk. She had just eaten what seems acceptable to call dinner and laid down on the couch. She was steadily getting more and more depressed. Thinking that things were better off before she started the clinic with Otis. Before her brother left, before she had a kid sister. Life was a hell of a lot easier. Most of all, she just misses her family.</p><p>Today was the 24th of December. She stepped outside of the caravan to have a smoke and relax. She sat down on one of the pull-up chairs and lit her cigarette. Closing her eyes as she took a deep drag. She was startled by Cynthia’s voice.</p><p>“Hiya love, a package for you.” Cynthia announced, carrying what looked like a beautifully wrapped Christmas present, red packaging tied neatly together with a green bow. </p><p>“Oh, okay.” Maeve stood up and grabbed the package. “Um, who’s it from?” She asked curiously.</p><p>“Don’t know. Showed up my doorstep, was addressed to you.” Cynthia gave Maeve a small nod.</p><p>“Thanks.” She nodded as Cynthia walked off with a smile. </p><p>Maeve stomped her cigarette and carried the package inside, wondering who it was from with a burning curiosity. She put the present down on the kitchen table and took off her jacket, she saw that there was a folded letter attached to it. She grabbed it and started to read.</p><p>“Maeve.</p><p>I guess you’re wondering what kind of a dickhead bought you a present. I hope that I won’t receive a punch to the face next time you see me. Even if that’s the case, I hope you like the present. I understand that I hurt you and what I did was unforgivable. You deserve far better than what I have given you. I have no excuses for what I did at the party, it was stupid. I was being stupid. And I’m going to regret my actions that night for the rest of my life. I lied to myself and I lied to you and everyone else. I truly am sorry, I want you to know that. I’ll stop bothering you from now on. I just wanted you to have this.</p><p>Love, Otis.” </p><p>Maeve put the letter down looking confused. ‘why would he buy me a gift?’ she asked herself. They were done, over, she made that perfectly clear. Reading the letter got her teary eyed, he was being brutally honest. He seemed sad. She was beginning to feel guilty for turning him down all those times the past few weeks. Maybe it wasn’t too late after all?</p><p>Maeve opened the package and looked at the contents with a puzzled expression. Inside was a paper with a drawing of a vagina, the one they had filled out together the first lesson they shared at the beginning of the school year. Both of their signatures up on the right corner. She remembers that day, the day Adam had taken Viagra and Otis helped calm him down; the first time she witnessed his therapy skills and noticed that this boy is not all that he seems.</p><p>The next thing she took out of the package was some Orange Juice. The same brand they had bought for Kyle when investigating who sent out Ruby’s photo. She remembers the day well, she had just ran out on Jackson’s dinner and even left her shoes there. And even though he wanted to leave, he stayed with her. For her sake. It was also the second time she had truly opened up to him, telling him about how she gained the nickname ‘cock-biter’ and everything else. She also remembers that they almost kissed that night, they would’ve if he hadn’t revealed his virginity status to her in the manner of which he did. She chuckled slightly at the memory.</p><p>She put the paper on the table and took out the second item buried underneath. It was a collector edition’s copy of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, one which Otis had bought for himself after Maeve had insisted he should read it. Maeve looked at it with a loving smile. It was brand new, much better than her worn out copy that she had stolen from the library. </p><p>Inside the box was one final gift. She carefully took it out and studied it. It was a picture Eric had snapped of them together one of the last days of the term last term, before she dyed her hair brown. They were laughing, standing just outside of school, her with a cigarette in one hand and her phone in the other. Otis was grinning like an idiot. She quickly put the photo on the kitchen counter where she could see it plainly. They both looked so happy. Reminiscing about those times made her feel happiness burst inside her. A thought entered her head and suddenly she fumed with rage. She put on her jacket and stomped her way over to the Milburn household.</p><p>After ringing the doorbell several times, Dr. Jean Milburn answered the door. Maeve hadn’t thought about meeting her. </p><p>“Hello.” Jean looked at the younger woman with a perplexed expression. “Who-”</p><p>“I need to speak with Otis.” Maeve interrupted Jean. “Sorry.” She muttered quietly. “I’m Maeve, Maeve Wiley.” She took out her hand, Jean shook it. </p><p>“That’s alright. Lovely to meet you, Maeve. I’ll send him down.” Jean said politely and returned inside the house. Maeve could hear Jean yelling for Otis loudly inside, and Otis’ quick footsteps down the stairs soon after. It wasn’t long before he opened the door.</p><p>“Maeve!” He said, sounding surprised.</p><p>“Get out here!” Maeve whispered angrily at him. </p><p>Otis quickly put on his coat and stepped outside, closing the door. </p><p>“You sent that gift just to guilt trip me, didn’t you?” Maeve asked, she seemed more angry at him than he’d ever seen before.</p><p>“What? No! I just wanted you to have some things that meant a lot to me. I’m sorry if-” </p><p>“I know you’re sorry! I know! You’ve told me. A thousand times. Over and over!” Maeve yelled loudly, not caring if Jean hears anymore.</p><p>“Maeve, I didn’t want to upset you.” Otis said honestly, he didn’t think she’d have this reaction. He sees now that he was being naive.</p><p>“Why the picture then? Why the paper?” Maeve asked with furious passion.</p><p>“I’ve had that paper on my desk since that day. I printed the photo out between terms because I missed you.” Otis revealed. </p><p>“And if things truly are over between us, I wanted you to have them. Because I... I can’t bear to look at them anymore. And I couldn’t just destroy them.” He looked down with tears. “I miss you.”</p><p>“I wanted to give you a Christmas gift, but I didn’t know what. I tried to find something to buy but my mind went blank. I found the book in my bedroom and thought that you’d like to have it. Then I just piled on. I’m sorry.” His voice was cracking. “It was a mistake, just throw it all away if you want to.” </p><p>Maeve was speechless, still angry but speechless. She shook her head, contemplating what to say next.</p><p>“Maybe I was guilt tripping you without thinking about it. God, I’m such an asshole.” He muttered quietly. Facepalming himself with the realization. </p><p>“Yes, on that we can agree.” Maeve all but spat at him.</p><p>Otis looked at her with a heartbroken expression. </p><p>“Okay, well. I’m going to go back inside.” He shrugged. “Merry Christmas.” He said lowly before entering his house. </p><p>Maeve stood there for a moment, lost in thought. What did she even come here for? </p><p>Just as she was about to leave, Jean walked through the door. Staring at the young woman.</p><p>“Hey.” Maeve said softly. </p><p>“Are you alright, darling?” Jean asked, voice full of love; like always.</p><p>Maeve simply laughed sarcastically at the question with a sly smile. Jean nodded at the response. </p><p>“I’m gonna head off.” Maeve announced, gesturing towards the stone stairs leading away from the property.</p><p>“You can come inside if you’d like, have a chat?” Jean raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. Hoping the girl would say yes. She wanted to help, not just her son but Maeve as well.</p><p>“Sorry, but it would be inappropriate talking to you after fighting with your son, wouldn’t it?” Maeve asked ironically. </p><p>“I suppose it would, but I don’t really care.” Jean answered. “You look like you need someone to talk to, I’m a therapist. It’s my duty to help, no matter what my son or anyone else think.” </p><p>“Not really in the mood for therapy, sorry.” Maeve said apologetically, slowly walking off the porch. </p><p>“He told me a bit about you. I know he really cares for you, and you obviously care about him otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” Jean stated, Maeve looked surprised. “Come inside, get warm. Have a cup of tea.” </p><p>“Not to be rude, but you don’t know anything about us.” Maeve snickered back, starting to get angry.</p><p>Jean sighed. “At least let me drive you home.”</p><p>“I can walk.” Maeve rejected.</p><p>“I insist.” Jean smirked.</p><p>“Okay.” Maeve nodded, it sounded nice not to walk almost an hour in the snow just to get back to a cold caravan. </p><p>“Great, I’ll get my keys.” Jean said happily and walked inside. </p><p>Maeve let out a deep breath, regretting coming over. Bracing herself for the questions she’s sure about to come in car ride on the way home.</p><p>The ride started with a painfully obvious awkward silence. Jean wanted to see if Maeve would crack under the pressure. About halfway there she realized that she wouldn’t and that she was running out of time.</p><p>“I don’t know what happened between you two, and I don’t want to know. What I do know is that the type of communication you’re using is leading you both nowhere.” Jean stated, almost nonchalantly. </p><p>“Say that to Otis, he called me-” Maeve managed to stop herself before revealing what Otis did during the party. She didn’t want to badmouth him to his own mother, that would be in poor taste.</p><p>“I basically ruined his relationship with Ola.” Maeve admitted instead, she finally cracked.</p><p>“Okay, was it intentional?” Jean asked, dragging out the sentence, all therapist like. Maeve hated it.</p><p>“No, not really. I took a risk and it backfired, that’s all.” Maeve bit her thumbnail, it actually felt kind of nice talking things out calmly, however she knew she was doing it with the wrong person.</p><p>“And how did Otis react?” Jean asked, ‘shit’ Maeve thought.</p><p>“Badly.” She answered instead of explaining it all.</p><p>“I’m afraid I’m going to need some specifics.” Jean stated.</p><p>“Ask your son.” Maeve repelled the statement.</p><p>Jean took a deep breath. “He went to see his father a few weeks ago, they’re not too close.” Jean revealed.</p><p>“I know.” Maeve confirmed, Otis had indeed told her about his dad, not much though.</p><p>“All I know is that when he came back, he seemed, content.” Jean smiled at the memory of a relaxed Otis coming home after a long day. Not long after she had told him she was pregnant; expecting Jacob’s child.</p><p>“However, over the next few days, he started declining. He was angry and moody. Not really all that talkative. Do you know anything about that?” Jean asked, she asked Otis himself but he gave a vague non-answer.</p><p>“When was this?” Maeve asked, she was curious. </p><p>“Week after the musical.” Jean replied.</p><p>“I don’t know, we weren’t speaking then.” Maeve sighed. “You can stop here, my trailer’s just over there.” Maeve announced. </p><p>“Okay, just you in there?” Jean tried to keep any pity out of her voice.</p><p>“Yep!” Maeve said, quickly getting out of the car as soon as Jean had stopped.</p><p>“Maeve!” Jean said loudly just before Maeve was about to close the door.</p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“The offer still stands, if you need someone to talk to. About Otis or anything. I’m just a phone call away.” Jean smiled at the young woman.</p><p>“Thanks, Jean. And thanks for the ride.” Maeve smiled, Otis’ mother was surprisingly nice, but she didn’t need a replacement mom.</p><p>“Merry Christmas.” Jean said as Maeve closed the car door. Maeve gave an awkward wave as Jean drove out of the caravan park. </p><p>Maeve unlocked the door and entered her home. Angrily throwing her purse on the couch, crying immediately. She felt worse than she did before she went over there, what did it accomplish? absolutely nothing. She kicked herself. She turned on the heat and sat down on the sofa, clutching a blanket for comfort. She was less angry than earlier, now she was just sad.</p><p>“I feel bad for that poor girl.” Jean said as she entered the living room, talking to Otis whom was sitting on the couch, looking lost in thought; angry.</p><p>“Yeah.” He sighed. Then he thought about what she said. “Wait, why?” He asked, just curious. </p><p>“All alone at seventeen, living in a caravan. No one deserves that.” Jean elaborated.</p><p>“What do you mean alone?” Otis rose from the couch with a worried expression.</p><p>“I asked her if she was alone, in the caravan. She said yes.” Jean answered, she expected Otis to already know.</p><p>“Oh, no, no, no.” Otis rubbed his head, wracked in guilt. “What about her brother, or her mum and little Elsie?” Otis asked with panic in his voice.</p><p>“I don’t know darling. The lights were off, it looks like it’s just her.” Jean said with a sad face.</p><p>“Fuck!” Otis screamed, how could he be so stupid. “We need to go get her.” Otis pleaded.</p><p>“I think she wants to be alone.” Jean sighed.</p><p>“No, you don’t understand.” Otis explained. “Maeve’s been let down by her family many times, but I thought that she finally had her family back again, if they’re not there.” He sighed. “I just want to make sure she’s okay.” He continued hastily, already reaching for his coat. “Mum, she’s all alone.” He begged, getting teary eyed. </p><p>“Okay, let’s go.” Jean said, grabbing her keys.</p><p>After a quick drive to the caravan park, Jean was again in front of Maeve’s caravan, this time with Otis tagging along; of course.</p><p>“Do you want me to come with?” Jean asked.</p><p>“No, I’ll go talk to her. See if she wants to have dinner with us or something.” Otis replied.</p><p>He knocked on the door out of rhythm, Maeve immediately knew it was him. She opened it and crossed her arms, looking angry. He could see that she’s been crying but decided not to mention it.</p><p>“Hi, um... shit.” He said, wiping some tears away from his face. This was difficult. He saw that the caravan was dark, it looked like the embodiment of loneliness, and seeing the girl he loves so sad. It hurt. Maeve sniffled at his reaction. </p><p>“I wanted to ask you if, if you wanted to... um, have dinner with us?” Otis said nervously, barely looking at her.</p><p>“What makes you think I’d want that?” Maeve retorted, irritated.</p><p>“I have no idea if you want that, but I want you to want that.” Otis said, squinting as he talked, not sure if he was making sense.</p><p>“If you’ve come here to pity me, you might as well leave.” Maeve said angrily. </p><p>“Maeve!” He said before she could slam the door shut. “I felt bad, I’ve been feeling bad. But tonight it just amplified and became a thousand times worse. I didn’t know I could feel so much guilt.” He admitted confidently. </p><p>“I haven’t been there for you, and I’m sorry about a lot of things but please! Just let me be there for you.” He looked at her with crystal blue eyes. </p><p>Maeve mulled it over, Otis looked extremely uncomfortable by her silence. Then her stomach roared, Otis gave her a sly smile.</p><p>“I’m going with you but I haven’t forgiven you.” She all but pushed Otis out of the way so she could lock up.</p><p>“Okay, great!” He said with a big smile on his face. He looked joyful, inside he was grateful to her that she decided to come with; he felt his guilt slightly fade.</p><p>“What are you having for dinner?” Maeve asked.</p><p>“Um, some Swedish dish that Jakob’s going to make. I think it’s called lutefisk or something.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Some kind of dried fish.” Otis explained. </p><p>“Cool.” Maeve tried to conceal her disappointment but who knows, maybe it’s good.</p><p>Maybe, Maeve will get the Christmas she’s secretly longed for after all?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was originally going to be longer but sadly I ran out of juice. Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless.</p><p>I'm also going to be taking a short break from writing, a couple of weeks or so. But I've read all of your requests/suggestions for stories and I promise that I'll do some of them early next year, late January at the earliest, mid-February at the latest. Sorry to disappoint but I need a break in order to get inspired, if not, I'll get too bored and I won't want to write at all. Thank you all for your support! It have and continue to mean a lot.</p><p>Keep up with your amazing stories, I'll be here to read em.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I'm a Lion? Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maeve overhears Otis and Ola's conversation in the art room during the dance, which leads to unintended consequences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompted by user 'macgoldenof'. Thank you as always. I wrote this to keep myself busy while self-isolating during the current lockdown. All in all, I had fun, even though it took some time for me to get it rolling, as to why I'm releasing it now is because I'm stuck so there will be a part 2. Hope you all enjoy it. xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you and Maeve, like, date or something?” Ola asked him.</p><p>Otis turned around with a curious and somewhat irritated expression, obviously, she hit some kind of nerve. He looked at her questioningly and almost let out a scoff-like laugh at the ridiculous idea.</p><p>“I’m picking up a vibe.” Ola noted.</p><p>“No, heh.” Otis scoffed, as if the answer was obvious. “Maeve is not the sort of person who would, you know, date me.” He answered, trying to calm her suspicions, in his eyes, she had nothing to be worried about.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Ola asked, rather defensively. Otis was oblivious to her attitude. </p><p>He looked around, as if thinking of what to say, when he did the complete opposite. </p><p>“Well, um... Maeve is considerably higher up on the food chain than I am. You know, I’m like a kangaroo or and armadillo. Whereas Maeve’s like a panther, or a lion, even.” Otis said, the words rolling off his tongue, as if he was speaking the truth and nothing but.</p><p>Ola took a second, taking in what he said, then deciding to ask. “So what am I on the food chain?” </p><p>“You could be like... you know those goats that stand on really steep cliffs and just kind of stick?” Otis blurted out, clearly not thinking things through. Ola’s question about Maeve must have short-circuited him.</p><p>“I’m a goat?” Ola was clearly offended, this time Otis noticed.</p><p>“No! I mean, you don’t look like a goat. You could be like a house cat, if you don’t like goats. You know, the skinny ones that just stare at you.” He kept and kept digging himself into a deeper hole, oblivious to how rude the words coming out of his mouth actually are, and how truly annoyed Ola is.</p><p>“Okay, I’m a skinny house cat and she’s a lion.” Ola repeated, getting angrier.</p><p>“No, no. Maeve is unattainable and you’re-” Otis tried to climb out of the hole but he was way past the point of no return.</p><p>“You’re not a kangaroo, Otis. You’re an arsehole!” Ola hissed at him and quickly left him standing alone in the art room despite his protests.</p><p>As she walked through the door, she saw Maeve leaning against the wall, looking guilty and in a state of panic after being found eavesdropping. </p><p>“Incredible.” Ola scoffed sarcastically and brushed past the taller woman. She never wants to speak to Otis ever again.</p><p>Meanwhile, Otis, still inside the art room is kicking himself as he realized just exactly what he had said and how stupid he had been. “Fucking idiot.” He muttered quietly to himself, wondering what exactly was wrong with him. He grunted angrily and almost kicked the desk in front of him, but managed to regain his composure. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, after a moment deciding to return to the ball. He looked shocked to see Maeve standing in the doorway, holding her hands behind her back.</p><p>“Shit” He muttered under his breath. “Hi, Maeve!” He held up his hand as if he was about wave, but he didn’t, instead opting to bury his hands in his trouser pockets and looking at the floorboards. He pursed his lips at how awkward this was, he wondered just how much of the argument she had heard.</p><p>“Hi.” Her voice was low, almost non existent, she didn’t look angry, or sad, she seemed without expression, emotionless, at least that’s how he saw it. Reality was extremely different.</p><p>“Um, uh... How much of-”</p><p>“All of it.”</p><p>“Shit.” He muttered and palmed his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, now everything’s messed up.</p><p>“I’m a lion?” Maeve dragged out the sentence, curious as to what exactly he had meant by the statement.</p><p>Otis cleared his throat nervously and hummed, giving her a shy awkward nod, he leaned into one of the desks and forcefully closed his eyes shut. Wishing that he was in a different place, in a different time, with different people in different conversations. He glanced at Maeve, seeing her watching him skeptically, he squinted his eyes at her and was about to speak, he was surprised at himself when he realized he couldn’t; and no words were uttered. As if she was Medusa and he’d turned to stone.</p><p>Maeve walked into the room, carefully studying Otis’ body language, trying to somehow read what he’s thinking; and what he’s feeling. She stopped walking and positioned herself next to Otis, leaning against the same desk, not shoulder to shoulder, but not far apart. She glanced down to the floor, she sighed and took a look at his hand, resting on his thigh. </p><p>Maeve took his hand in her own and intertwined their fingers. Now standing side by side, holding hands, Otis was obviously confused; and scared of the meaning to her actions.</p><p>He looked at her, taking in her features carefully, analyzing her face for any kind of emotion. He was surprised to find her blushing, something he’d never thought he’d see in his life. Maeve Wiley, the bad-ass lone wolf social pariah of Moordale Secondary, blushing.</p><p>“W-Why did you do that?” Otis asked, nervousness evident in his low scratchy voice.</p><p>“Why not?” Maeve deflected. Otis continued to get even more visibly confused. “You just got dumped. I thought it would be comforting.” She explained then hastily took her hand away, as if she’d made some huge mistake. “Forget about it.” She said, voice desperate and embarrassed.</p><p>“No. It was nice.” Otis stated, blushing a little himself. “I appreciate the gesture, oh caring one.” He said with a hint of sarcasm, which Maeve appreciated.</p><p>“Fuck off.” She said as she playfully punched him in the shoulder, they both let out a short and tiny laugh.</p><p>“Should we get back to the dance?” Maeve asked him, wondering if Otis would be up for a slow dance to one of Ezra Furman’s ballads.</p><p>“Um...” He scratched the back of his head. “Not really in the mood, now, to be honest. I think I’m just going to go home.” He said regretfully. </p><p>“Oh.” Maeve said, the disappointment was almost too much to bear, she concealed herself with a lifeless expression before Otis could notice.</p><p>“But um, you should go back. I don’t want to be a burden and Jackson’s probably wondering where you are.” He gave her a small smile.</p><p>“Screw Jackson.” Maeve muttered quietly at his statement, even the thought of going back to him when he was acting like the arsehole he’d been the entire night, instead of staying and talking with Otis left a sour taste in her mouth. Otis’ eyes widened and he looked almost, happy, however soon after he looked concerned.</p><p>“Everything all right?” Otis asked, genuinely worried about her.</p><p>Maeve scoffed, then took a breath of air. “He’s been weird lately. Hasn’t been paying attention. It’s like he doesn’t even fucking know me.” Maeve let out. “I didn’t even want to come to this fucking dance.” She lied, she wanted to come to the dance, just not with him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Yeah...” Maeve stood up and walked in front of Otis, showing off her dress. “I mean, he didn’t even comment on my appearance, all he did was bang on about how he has a stupid curfew.”</p><p>She saw that Otis had a sarcastic and sort of angry expression on his face as if he thought ‘of course he did’.</p><p>“You noticed right away though, didn’t you?” Maeve let slip, his reaction when they first saw each other at the dance was worth everything to her, she felt so special. </p><p>“Of course I did, you’re- you look beautiful!” Otis blurted, gesturing towards her with his hand.</p><p>“You dress up pretty well yourself, Milburn.” Maeve said, looking him up and down with a flirty expression.</p><p>Otis let out a nervous almost non-existent laugh, flustered.</p><p>“So what do you want to do?” He asked, it’s not like she seemed to enjoy being here and he most definitely wanted to leave.</p><p>‘Shag you.’ she almost said on instinct, however that would be too formal and she didn’t want to end up a cheater. “I want to...” She figured she’d settle for the next best thing. “I want to dance.” She announced.</p><p>“Y-You want to dance?” Otis repeated, she just said that she didn’t want to be at the dance.</p><p>“Y-Yes. I want to dance.” Maeve smiled at him, hoping the dense dickhead gets it.</p><p>After thinking for a moment, it settled and he got it. “Maeve Wiley, would you dance with me?”</p><p>“Okay.” She uttered with a smitten grin. </p><p>They stepped closer to one another, Otis put his hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip, Maeve noticed that he was breathing heavily and practically shaking.</p><p>“Um...” He squealed. “I don’t usually dance, um, so if I’m-”</p><p>“You’re gonna be fine.” Maeve said and put her arms around his neck, pressing up against him.</p><p>They started moving slowly in tact to the faint rhythm of the band playing in the gymnasium a few doors down. Maeve leaned in closer to him, resting her head on his chest as they danced. ‘This is what it should feel like.’</p><p>“Otis...” Maeve hummed softly.</p><p>“What the fuck?!” </p><p>The teenagers quickly let go of each other and jumped backwards in surprise. Seeing Jackson standing by the door.</p><p>“Jesus Christ!” Otis yelled as he jerked backwards, scared shit-less. </p><p>“Jackson!” Maeve snapped, stepping forward, angry due to surprise, and him generally fucking up their moment. </p><p>“What the fuck’s going on?” a clearly intoxicated Jackson pointed at them, soda/vodka bottle in hand. </p><p>“Nothing!” Otis said defensively.</p><p>“I’m b-” Maeve said but stopped as soon as Otis spoke.</p><p>“Unbelievable.” Jackson muttered angrily, staring Otis down. He then looked at Maeve. “You know you could do much better than this loser, right?” He asked her with detest. </p><p>“Hey!” Otis said calmly.</p><p>“He’s not a loser!” Maeve yelled back. Otis glanced at Maeve, almost letting a smirk appear on his face before returning to focus his attention back at Jackson.</p><p>“Yes he is. He’s a loser and a snake. Just a horrible person.” Jackson ranted, slurring some words and having to steady himself, his balance not being great. Obviously smashed.</p><p>“Fuck off, he’s none of those things, you idiot!” Maeve came to Otis’ defense. “He’s sweet and he’s caring and kind. He’s smart, empathetic, and compassionate. He’s a hundred times the man you are, you dill-hole.” Maeve screamed at her boyfriend.</p><p>“Maeve-” Otis tried to interject. </p><p>“Really?” Jackson said sarcastically. “Can’t you see how he’s manipulating you?” Jackson asked.</p><p>Otis looked at Jackson questioningly as Maeve was fuming. “What the fuck are you talking about?” She asked.</p><p>“He’s obviously manipulating you. He told me all kinds of things about you. He told me what books to read, what music to listen to...” Maeve looked heartbroken as Jackson went on, tears started streaming down her face. Otis’ face was the definition of shock. “He told me to go for the grand gesture, and everything worked.” Jackson said, almost happily.</p><p>“He could’ve probably had you himself, but then he gave you to me and now he’s trying to get you to cheat.”</p><p>“I didn’t give her to you! She’s her own person, not a possession!” Otis argued back. “And I didn’t do anything-”</p><p>“I’ve got to hand it to you, mum man, I gave you way too little credit.” Jackson basically applauded at Otis. “What did you end up spending the money on, anyway?” Jackson rubbed one last salt in the wound, and as soon as he had said it, Maeve was out the door. </p><p>“Maeve!” Otis yelled, he went after her, trying to reach her but Jackson stopped him before he could enter the hallway. He wore a proud grin on his face. “If I can’t have her, neither can you.” Jackson slapped Otis’ back and exited the art room. </p><p>Otis stood there with tears in his eyes, of course, this would blow up in his face. He’d accidentally helped Jackson, then set him up to fail, accidentally making him succeed. Maeve doesn’t know the full story, he has to explain it to her. With that in mind he raced after her. Not having found her across the entire school courtyard, Otis thinks to where she might have gone. With nowhere else in mind he heads for her caravan. </p><p>“Who’re you?” Sean asked Otis shortly after opening the caravan door. He was smoking a cigarette and holding a beer in his hand. He looked the raven-haired boy up and down menacingly.</p><p>“I-I’m a friend of Maeve’s... Is she here?” Otis asked impatiently. </p><p>“No, she’s at the dance with her boyfriend.” Sean waggled his eyebrows. Underlining that Maeve was taken. “What’s your name?” He asked with genuine curiosity, ‘who was the boy who knocked on his sisters door almost at midnight on a school night?’ he thought sarcastically.</p><p>“Um, yeah. I know. But she left.” Otis explained. “You really haven’t seen her?” Otis asked, Sean could tell that he was worried about her. </p><p>Sean shook his head slowly. “No, sorry mate.” He said, sounding truly sorry for him. “She’ll turn up eventually, don’t worry about it.” Sean squeezed the younger man’s shoulder. “I’ll let her know you was here, Otis, was it?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Otis sighed. “Thanks.” He said appreciatively.</p><p>With that Sean closed the door and Otis left the caravan park to go home. </p><p>“Coast is clear.” Sean said as he locked the door. Maeve came out of her bedroom. The sibling stared at each other, one with a tough cold exterior and the other with worry.</p><p>“Want to tell me what’s going on?” Sean asked, furrowing his brows. </p><p>“No.” Maeve answered coldly. </p><p>“He seemed sweet, that one. Definitely your type.” Sean commented as he laid down on the sofa. “Why send him away?” </p><p>“None of your business, innit?” Maeve snapped.</p><p>“Well, he certainly fits you better than action man, just putting it out there.” Sean smiled mischievously. </p><p>“Jackson and I are done.” Maeve announced, sitting down at the kitchen table, facing Sean. </p><p>“Oh!” Sean said with a sly smile. “Is that due to mister blue eyes out there?” He winked.</p><p>“No!” Maeve quickly replied. “Not just that.” She let slip. </p><p>“Oh, so you do like him then?” Sean, raised himself into a seated position, eerily excited to know about the boy. “Go on, tell me about him.”</p><p>“Otis is... He’s a dickhead.” </p><p>Sean gave Maeve a knowing look. “Alright, what did he do?” </p><p>“He told Jackson how to get me.” Maeve scoffed, feeling chills as she mentioned it. She’s used to people letting her down, but the two people closest to her conspiring against her, hurting her on the same night? This time the pain hit different.</p><p>“What?” Sean asked, clearly perplexed at her statement.</p><p>“Jackson paid Otis to tell him the things I like and how to get me, apparently. So I’m done, with both of them.” Maeve revealed. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. You got some of that vodka still?” Maeve asked innocently.</p><p>“Um, no. But I do have something else.” Sean said and showed Maeve a joint. </p><p>“Fuck it, why not?” Maeve said and grabbed her lighter.</p><p>A while later, Sean and Maeve both sitting on the sofa, clearly blazed. They were giggling and eating crisps. Maeve sat and just stared at hers, pondering over her situation. </p><p>Sean noticed and threw a potato chip at her, breaking her gaze. </p><p>“I’m sorry you got hurt, frog face.” Sean said sincerely, seeing how upset his sister actually was.</p><p>“Used to it.” Maeve simply stated, before her phone vibrated and sent a screeching ‘pliiiing’ noise echoing throughout the caravan.</p><p>Maeve picked up her phone and saw that she had gotten a text message from Otis.</p><p>- I’m really sorry about everything. I’m worried about, please let me know if you’re okay. -</p><p>Maeve got teary eyed as she read the message.</p><p>“Who’s that?” Sean asked.</p><p>“No one.” Maeve quickly put her phone away.</p><p>“Pretty boy blue eyes?” Sean smirked. “What he say?” He said like a know-it-all.</p><p>“He apologized and wondered if I was okay.” Maeve revealed. </p><p>“He’s probably worried sick about you. He looked so distraught when he walked away.” Sean reminisced. “Poor kid.”</p><p>“What do you care?” Maeve asked defensively, he’s hasn’t been this invested in her life for a long time.</p><p>“I just don’t want you to make any mistakes that you’ll regret, you know.” Sean answered honestly. “Trust me, I’ve made loads of em.”</p><p>At that moment Maeve’s phone rang, it was of course, Otis. She quickly declined the call and threw her phone towards the opposite end of the sofa.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.” Maeve said lowly.</p><p>“Think about what?” Sean asked curiously.</p><p>“The thing you’ve been hinting the entire night that you want me to do.” Maeve said, gloomily. </p><p>“Right, sleep on it then will ya?” Sean smiled.</p><p>“Yeah.” Maeve said as she rose from the couch, planning to go to sleep in her own bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realized Sean was a little out of character (and place) for this fic, as Maeve was supposed to be angry with him due to drug dealing but let's pretend that didn't happen in this one. There are probably more consistencies but I'd rather not focus on them too much.</p><p>Really grinding my gears of how I'm going to finish this one, I want to be a little original so it may not just be the lovey dovey conversation I've written oh so many times before. Part 2 will probably be released in a few days but who knows, might be earlier or later. Hope I don't disappoint xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I'm a Lion? Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day after the dance, Otis is overwhelmed by the events happening in his life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>People have been asking about this one, sorry for the wait, I just wasn't up to it until now.</p><p>This continuation might feel weirdly different compared to the last one, it's been a while since I wrote the first part so I just skimmed through it before writing this one. I feel like it is better than most of the work I've written lately, so I hope you enjoy it as well. Thank you guys for all the love, it means a lot!</p><p>Also, I don't know how 'in character' this one is, but that wasn't really a focus when I wrote it. I know Sean is totally out of character though. Anyway, enjoy! xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crisp morning air woke Maeve up. She slept with her window open, again. She needs to stop doing that when she gets stoned. Not that she smokes often, just the few times she does. She drags her body to the foot of the bed, mustering up the strength she needs to get up and actually start the day. She glances at the old Barbie clock hanging on the wall, seeing that she woke up early. She’s got lots of time, so she can just stay here. She can stay comfortably on the bed, not needing to drag the day out longer than it needs to be. </p><p>She lets out a heavy sigh, realizing that if she does indeed sleep for another hour, then she’ll have to rush to get to school; and she doesn’t want that to happen either. It’s as if she’s stuck between a rock and a hard place, if she’s being honest, going to school or getting up isn’t even the real problem. She takes another deep breath before leaping up from the bed. Looks around her mess of a room, finds her best skirt and her favorite flannel shirt. She puts them on, gazes at herself in the mirror, forcing a smile and giving herself the finger before exiting the room.</p><p>She’s a little surprised finding Sean already awake, sitting in the lounge eating breakfast. Fully dressed, in unusually clean clothing, he looks almost like an honest adult for once. She finds herself surprised that he’s still here at all. Every night before she goes to sleep she wonders if he’ll still be there when she wakes up. That’s how much faith she has in him, his fault, she thinks.</p><p>“I made breakfast.” Sean mumbles as he continues chewing his eggs and bacon.</p><p>“Don’t speak with your mouth full.” Maeve snickers as she grabs a plate.</p><p>Sean swallows his food, clears his throat before speaking. “Did you sleep on it?” He asks, with too much interest in his voice for Maeve’s taste.</p><p>“Yes.” She says determinedly, sounding vaguely annoyed.</p><p>“And?” He drags the question out, giving her an attentive look.</p><p>“I say, fuck the both of them.” Maeve put her mean face on and sat down at the table next to Sean. </p><p>“Alright, now that I’ve sobered up, how bout’ you tell me the story.” Sean clapped his hands together and gave Maeve his full attention.</p><p>“I already told you the story.” Maeve began eating her breakfast.</p><p>“The full story.” Sean said robustly.</p><p>Maeve put down the fork, having eaten almost half her breakfast in only two mouthfuls. She looked at Sean like he was the devil incarnate. “Why are you so curious?” She said in a mean tone. </p><p>“Because- Alright.” Sean slapped the table with an open hand and leaned back. “I want to be a better brother, you know, be there… for you.” He spoke sincerely, the look on his face told Maeve that he truly had guilt about running away. “Like we used to, you know.” He leant forward slightly. “I want to make up for lost time.” He finished.</p><p>Maeve stared at him, studying his entire demeanor, wondering if he was truly the brother who left without saying a word all those months ago.</p><p>“What happened to you?” Maeve spoke softly.</p><p>Sean groaned and leaned even further into his seat. “Forget about it then, will ya? Sorry for trying to help.” He exaggerated his movements, mocking her. When the room was filled with silence and Sean didn’t look at her. Maeve thought that maybe, just maybe he wasn’t a lying sack of shit, but that he truly wanted to make amends.</p><p>“We ran into each other in the hall at school…” </p><p> </p><p>Otis hurriedly put on his backpack, a piece of toast hanging off of his mouth. He stumbled out of the door, checking his phone for any new messages in the process. His face dropped when he didn’t see any new texts from Maeve. He ran over the grey stone steps to the top of the hill. Fidgeting a little with the bike lock, then quickly got on. He finished chewing the remainder of the bread he had in his mouth and pedaled away. For the first time in forever, he was late.</p><p>With the sound of screeching tires, Otis barely managed to stop the bike before crashing into the racks in front of the school. He got off and quickly ran to the entrance, past all the other students entering the school. Otis didn’t even go by his locker; he sprinted as fast as he could to the chemistry room, his second lesson of the day.<br/>
Once there, he forcefully pushed open the door, it crashing into the first desk on the first row, causing a loud noise. Everyone was then suddenly looking at him. It was at that moment he noticed how sweaty he was, and how out of breath he was. He gave a nod to Mr. Hendricks then walked inside the classroom, searching for a seat that wasn’t taken.<br/>
He got to the back row and that’s when he first saw her. She was sitting in the corner, with the only empty seat in class next to her.</p><p>This immediately reminded him of the second time they met. It was after all the same classroom, same teacher, same people, even the weather outside was similar. He was even met by the same expression, grumpy eyes giving him a shoddy look that basically screamed, Fuck off. He reluctantly sat down, all without a word. He looked at her, and she was staring at her nails, completely ignoring him. </p><p>After listening to Mr. Hendricks babble on for what felt like centuries, he glanced over at her again. And he was surprised to find her taking notes, usually Maeve during this class, looked out the window, daydreaming. Or she was secretly looking at her phone, being as sneaky as possible. He smiled a little bit at that, hoping she was finally going to take this subject seriously. He looked at the crunched up paper ball questioningly as it flew onto his chemistry book. He then glanced at Maeve, who looked at him and then down at the paper; urging him to open it. He nervously wrapped open the paper, seeing a paragraph written in beautiful cursive handwriting. At first glance it looked like a riddle, it said this. </p><p> </p><p>“If Batman (who has all of the Justice League members secret vulnerabilities written down on a piece of paper) gave this information to the Joker, what would Superman do in response to this treachery?</p><p>PS: Your answer better be a good one.”</p><p> </p><p>Otis gulped at reading the last sentence, he glanced over at Maeve once again, whom was giving him a killing look. He shakily grabbed his pen and wrote down the only thing that came to mind. He balled up the paper and slung it across the table, landing directly in front of her. She all too quickly hurried to open it, curious to his response. She had to forcefully kill a small smile when she read the short answer he had written.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive him?” with a poorly drawn smiley face attached.</p><p> </p><p>However, her temperament got the better of her, and she wanted him to feel uneasy for the remainder of the class so she shot him a dirty look that hopefully killed all of the hope she knows he must be feeling. By the way his face dropped, she thinks it worked wonders. A few moments later, suffering in horrible awkward tension, Otis was incredibly relieved when the bell rang. Before managing to get up from his seat, he was startled by Maeve suddenly speaking.</p><p>“You’re still wearing your helmet.” She simply uttered, brushing past him and exiting the classroom before he had a chance to follow.</p><p>Otis now finally had time to swing by his locker. Emptying all the books he had in his rucksack into it. He almost forgot again that he still has his helmet on. He hastily unclasped the neck buckle and threw his helmet into the locker, causing a louder noise than he had intended. He sighed as he closed his locker, leaning his forehead into it and closing his eyes. Today’s going to be difficult, innit? He thought to himself, knowing that now, he has to fight for forgiveness of not just one person, but two. He felt two friendly claps on his shoulder, which brought him back to reality. He quickly spun around to see who it was.</p><p>“It’ll be alright, helmet-kid.” A Student snickered, struggling not to laugh, mocked him as they were walking by. Otis rolled his eyes and made way for the cafeteria to have lunch. </p><p>Otis grabbed a plate and continued onwards to find an empty seat. He sat down at the end of a long table, sitting at the other end were the so called Untouchables, Aimee included. She gave him a look of pity, seeing how down he was. He gave a small smile back, then prepared to eat the ,ugh, porridge from the cafeteria. Ruby murmured something incoherent to his ears, but he glanced over anyway. Olivia and Anwar were laughing like crazy, he could tell that Aimee was being fake, but she joined in on the laugh anyway. She then noticed his gaze and mouthed what seemed to be a sincere apology. </p><p>Otis, having had enough of everything today, first of all starting late, all of the stuff with Maeve coming back to haunt him, and the dirty looks he’s been given by Eric, it was just too much. He rose from his seat, leaving the lunch plate behind and leapt out of the cafeteria; out of the school. </p><p>He could feel his heart racing faster and his breath hitching in his throat. A cold sweat started consuming him. He definitely recognized these symptoms. He hurried to get somewhere, anywhere which felt safe. He found himself by the old toilet block, dropping backwards against the wall. He struggled to breathe, before he regained some of his composure and pushed open the door to go inside. Once having walked a few paces inside and getting to a wider space in the block he fell down to the floor, breathing more and more heavily with each breath. He curled himself up to ball leaning against the sinks and rolled forwards and backwards, holding his trusty inhaler in his hand. His head between his knees.</p><p>Having been sitting there for a few moments, he almost started to calm down, his breathing had gotten steadier, but he still felt an overload of emotions, as if he were in danger, as if something was lurking behind one of the stalls. He counted backwards from ten, just like he was taught. He tried to think about his music collection, anything to calm him down. He was leapt out of his thoughts when he heard two voices speaking, he immediately recognized them.</p><p>“He looked kind of ill, maybe you could check up on him?” He heard Aimee say, almost endearingly. Her voice getting louder with each word.</p><p>“If you’re so worried, why don’t you check on him?” Maeve retorted, if he was thinking straight, he feels as if he could hear concern in her tone.</p><p>The voices had become much louder, and suddenly the door opened with a loud scratching noise accompanying it. </p><p>“No!” Otis yelped, covering his eyes from the bright colors erupting from the sunlight into the dark corner of the toilet block. </p><p>“Otis?” He vaguely heard the ladies ask; all the sounds got disoriented as he tried to hide himself.</p><p>“Otis!” This time, the voice was loud and clear. He got dragged to face her, both of her hands had grabbed onto his jacket collar, he then saw her face come into focus. He stared into beautiful brown eyes with pinned irises. Uneasy eyes that seemed stressed and concerned. For some reason, in all the haze, he took a moment to himself to appreciate it.</p><p>“Have you been crying?” Maeve wiped a tear from his cheek; she took a good moment to look at him. </p><p>“N-No!” Otis quickly rose to his feet and defensively pushed Maeve’s hands off of him. Not too violently. Maeve was still taken aback and distanced herself from him slightly, jumping a few steps back.</p><p>Otis quickly wiped his eyes; he didn’t even know that he’d been crying. How long had he been crying? Was it before he came in? Had everyone seen? The questions in his head filled up again. Why was Maeve here? Shit, she saw me like this. He rubbed his temple trying to keep everything away. When he opened his eyes, he saw the two ladies looking at him with their mouths wide open, faces of surprise and worry staring back at him. “What’s wrong?” Maeve whispered softly.</p><p>“I’m, uh, I’m fine.” He hitched, immediately looking away from the women. He then rushed to get out of there; it wasn’t a safe place anymore. </p><p>“You’re shivering.” Aimee let out, staring at him as he quickly walked past her.</p><p>“N-Not, I’m not.” He retorted, continuing his walk to the exit.</p><p>Maeve brushed past Aimee and grabbed Otis’ shoulder with one hand, effectively swinging him around. She then took a hold of his other shoulder.</p><p>“M-Maeve?” Otis grabbed both of her wrists but didn’t do anything else as she moved him to sit down on one of the toilets.</p><p>“You, stay!” Maeve pointed a finger at him, directly in front of his face. She had a mean look on hers.</p><p>“Aimee, Otis and I need to talk.” She turned and looked at Aimee with a forced smile. Aimee simply stood still and nodded.</p><p>“Alone.” Maeve demanded.</p><p>Aimee pointed at herself. “You want me to leave?” She asked with an adoringly innocent tone.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll talk to you later.” Maeve forced her smile even wider and nodded at the direction of the exit, further urging Aimee to leave them alone.</p><p>“Hope you feel better, Otis!” Aimee said loudly as she closed the toilet block door.</p><p>“Th-Thanks.” Otis continued to have a shaky breath. </p><p>Maeve loomed over him with crossed arms, she looked pissed. She slowly walked around him and took a seat at the toilet beside him. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” She asked, for the second time. He could tell from her voice that she wouldn’t take any bullshit.</p><p>“Maeve, I just want to leave. I’m fine, honestly-“ </p><p>“No! I’m not letting you leave, not until you tell me what’s wrong.” Maeve stomped with her foot and leaned closer towards him, giving him her undivided attention.</p><p>Otis sighed and stood up anyway, this wasn’t a conversation he was ready to have. He didn’t feel like he had the right to worry her like this. He didn’t feel like he had the right to fall apart like he did either. He started walking towards the exit one more time.</p><p>“Otis.” He continued walking.</p><p>“Otis.” Almost there.</p><p>Hand on the door handle, ready to pull. “Otis, if you go through that door, I will never forgive you.” </p><p>He stopped, immediately. He looked behind him to see Maeve standing in the middle of the corridor, arms at her sides; openly. He turns and stands opposite her. A guilty expression creeping up on his face, a part of him fools him to think that he’s calmed down now.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He says it so low that she almost can’t understand it. </p><p>“What for?” She asks, a stupid question, she knows in hindsight. </p><p>“About what I did, about everything. I feel like my life is falling apart and I’m sorry, okay?” He screams, louder than she’s ever heard him scream. It isn’t directed at her, she notes, but directed at everything. Her eyes well up with tears after seeing how broken he seems, she recognizes a part of herself in him; in this moment, she’s been where he is.</p><p>“Why do you feel like your life is falling apart?” She had to ask, not only to satisfy her own curiosity but also to see where he’s coming from, so she can understand him better; to hopefully making helping him easier.</p><p>“I ruined things with Eric, with Lily, with Ola, with you. I push everyone away, I can’t even-“He stops before revealing his most pathetic shame. “I’m sorry for being such a freak.”<br/>
He apologizes again, looking to the floor in humiliation as he says it, both of his hands on the sides of his head. </p><p>“Why did you tell Jackson how to get me?” She asks with disgust evident in her voice.</p><p>He looks her in the eyes, she sees how crystal clear they are, and the shame and guilt that are in them. </p><p>“It wasn’t… It was because I’m an asshole.” He says instead, deciding that maybe Maeve would be better off if he just pushes her away too. He guesses that they’re as good as over anyway, now that she’s seen him like the pathetic piece of shit that he is. </p><p>“And I’ll probably do it again, you know.” He laughs at the end. “Because I’m an asshole.” He doesn’t have a whiny, on the brink of crying tone in his voice anymore. Now it sounds almost like he’s amused. But Maeve can see the pain behind it, the pain in his whole body language. The way he’s distanced himself from her, not just in the actual distance itself but how he’s closed himself off, how he barely looks at her. It’s almost as he’s still trying to leave, little by little. </p><p>“I gave you the money too, because I thought you could use it.” He scratches the back of his head. “Oh, and I did end up telling Eric where you live, so I guess I should prepare for a hatchet attack.” She hears the forced laughter in his voice and rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Why are you trying to make me angry?” She asks, not with an offensive or defensive tone, but with care and curiosity. </p><p>“Because I deserve it!” He lost his composure again. “When you found me in here, you should’ve pointed and laughed!” He yells, taking a big step towards her. “Why didn’t you?” He didn’t really ask her, it sounded more like he asked himself. He pulls his hand over his face while he takes a deep breath. </p><p>“Because I care about you.” She says the words softly, with as much sincerity as she can muster up.</p><p>“Why?” He screams even louder, face flush and redness still in his eyes.</p><p>“Because I’m in love with you!” Maeve screams equally as loud, having had enough of his antics.</p><p>Otis stops to a halt, and stares at her with an even more annoyed expression. His breath hitches and his mouth open and shut. “Now, you’re just toying with me.” He murmurs calmly to himself, before turning around again, towards the door. </p><p>He takes step after step, closing in on the door. But stops when he feels her arms wrap around his stomach. He feels her breasts against his back and her face buried in his neck. He stops and stands still for a moment. A moment which feels like it has lasted more than it should have. He doesn’t stop it; instead he continues to stand there, shell-shocked. Feeling her embrace for what he thinks is the second time in his life. This one being equally as meaningful, if not more so. He slowly puts his hand over hers. He lets it linger for a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Sean returns from his shopping trip at Browns, carrying a heavy bag of groceries. He could’ve put all the items in one bag to lessen the load, sure. But then he wouldn’t have a hand to use for holding his cigarette. He pulls open the door, surprised when he notices that it’s locked. He curses and puts the bag of groceries on the ground and looks for his keys. Not in that pocket, not in this one either, he checks the inside of his jacket and sure enough, there they are. He swiftly unlocks the door and opens it, leaning down to grab the bag with one arm while pulling the door open with the other. He looks alarmed when he sees Maeve standing cross armed right in front of him, wearing a mean face; as if he’s done something terrible. </p><p>“Where the hell have you been?” She asks with sour tone in her voice.</p><p>“Shopping.” Sean lifts up the bag, showing it (and his non-existent bicep) off. Big smile on his face.</p><p>“Get in.” Maeve retreats and walks towards the kitchen to sit in at the table.</p><p>“I bought pancakes, your favorite.” Sean says happily whilst walking inside the caravan and closing the door.</p><p>“Pancakes are her favorite?” Sean almost drops the grocery bag at the sound of Otis’ voice. He wasn’t expecting visitors. </p><p>“Jesus Christ, frog face. Could’ve told me that we had some company.” Sean was obviously surprised; he almost ended up tripping on the sofa behind him. </p><p>“Frog face?” Otis laughed and looked at Maeve with awe.</p><p>“Ah, Mr. Pretty boy blue eyes.” Sean looks the younger man up and down as he walks towards the couple.</p><p>“His words, not mine.” Maeve’s cheeks feel warmer all of a sudden.</p><p>“You slept on it after all then, did you?” Sean says casually as he unloads the items into their fridge. </p><p>“I guess I did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly had no idea where I was going to go with this one. I tried writing the second chapter ages ago, but it felt so flat and uninspired that I just ended up deleting it. Hopefully, this one was better than that one.</p><p>For the panic attack scene, I took what I knew from my personal life and a little bit of googling, although I don't know if it was realistic or not, I'm not as angsty a person as Otis is. But I was happy with how the scene turned out. </p><p>As always, if you have any ideas, let me know down below. I can't promise anything but I like having some ideas saved up in case I come up short. Let me know what you thought about the chapter and ways I can improve. Thanks for all of the support! xD</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't seem to end these without them getting very bittersweet, hoping to change that. Let me know what you think and let me know if you have any ideas of other "what if" stories you might like me to write. I can't promise anything though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>